


Retrouvailles

by butwemadethemcocoa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, OTP Feels, Slow Burn, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butwemadethemcocoa/pseuds/butwemadethemcocoa
Summary: Three months after Grindelwald’s capture, Newt Scamander reunites with Tina, Jacob, and Queenie in New York once again, bringing a copy of his long-awaited book. When Grindelwald escapes during his visit, Newt volunteers to go to Paris with Tina who is assigned to aid the French Ministry in finding the dark wizard. As Newt and Tina struggle to communicate their feelings for each other, paranoia increases in the wizarding community.All rights to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.*currently on hiatus*





	1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Queenie receive a visitor they haven't seen in a while.

Monday, March 7, 1927

Tina sighed in frustration as she laid the letter aside. She usually read through the letters Newt sent twice or three times, but it had been three months of receiving mail and she was beginning to feel frustrated.

She loved to hear from Newt; especially about his creatures. He rambled on for pages about how much the Occamys were growing, how Pickett was becoming better friends with the other Bowtruckles and usually agreed to stay in the habitat, or how Dougal had gone missing for a day. Newt hadn't forgotten to write and let Tina know that the Demiguise had been hiding in the Niffler's habitat.

"What's wrong, Teen?" Queenie asked. Tina glanced up from her position at the kitchen table to see Queenie resting on the couch reading a magazine. She knew that her sister understood what was wrong, but was pretending to give her an option to share.

"Its nothing," Tina replied. Queenie dropped the magazine onto the couch cushion before she sat up to face her sister with an all-knowing look.

"Oh honey, he's in love with you. I know he is,” she said in a nonchalant tone. She ignored Tina's eyeroll and lowered the volume on the radio with a flick of her wand before she went to sit with Tina. She gazed at her older sister with a sympathetic expression, reading the thoughts in her mind. Tina's gaze settled on the window that the owl had tapped at earlier with Newt's letter. Doubtful thoughts still fluttered in the Auror's mind.

"You're ridiculous, Teen. It's obvious in the letters you've let me read that he cares for you.”

Queenie smiled but Tina's head slumped to the table in exhausted confusion; her voice muffled as she spoke into the sleeves of her shirt.

"You don't know that. Also, I never let you read any letters. You listened to me reading in my head."

"You're being dramatic." Queenie prodded Tina's arm. “Listen to me."

Queenie waited for her to sit up. Tina's bangs were all messed up.

"I've listened to people think for many years now. I know how their faces communicate or don't communicate what they feel. You're impossible for people to read most of the time, but that interests Newt. He sees how kind and brave you are," Queenie said in a happy voice.

Tina stared at her after the reply, wondering if what Queenie said was true. She didn't feel especially kind or brave. However, she appreciated her sister's attempt to console her.

"I'm worried Newt feels obligated to write to me," she muttered.

"He doesn't. Besides, he could be worrying the same thing about you,” Queenie answered before reading her sister's thoughts again, “Newt understood what I meant about him needing a giver. He likes you.”

"Thanks, Queenie," Tina muttered. She wasn’t sure if she believed her, but she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Tina attempted to compose a letter to Newt.

'Dear Newt,' she wrote, but she didn't know how to continue. She wished that she could tell him how she actually felt.

"Why don't you write a letter about everything you're thinking about, but you don't have to send it?" Queenie suggested before beginning to hum along with the radio. Tina rubbed at her eyes, tired but determined to write. She took her sister's advice, silently scolding Queenie for reading her mind.

_Dear Newt,_

_I miss you very much. Please come to visit soon._

_Yours, Tina_

That was all that she wished to write to Newt, but she was sure that if he read it, he would think she was crazy.

_I only knew him for a week before he left._

“I dare you to send it," Queenie said with a grin.

"Stop reading my mind," Tina replied. Without saying anything else, she stood and walked out of the apartment and down the winding stairs. She proceeded out of the front doors of the building and came to a stop on the sidewalk. Queenie knew that when Tina left the shared apartment, it meant that she needed to be alone.

The March air was cold as a few cars drove past her. Tina could hear the quiet drone of a radio; it was most likely theirs.

_I probably forgot to close the window._

Tina folded her arms and rolled her eyes at herself. It was nonsense to miss someone she hardly knew. She took a deep breath, trying to steady her thoughts. However, they continued to wander to Newt.

_He's a kind person. He helped me get my job back and he gave Jacob those silver Occamy eggshells to start his business._

As she stood there thinking about him, she came to the conclusion that there was no point in sulking because there was nothing to be done to change the situation. No matter how much she found herself missing him for some reason, all she could do was head back upstairs and write a reasonable letter.

_People I care about always seem to leave or go missing._

Tina ran her hands through her short hair and looked up at the streetlight above her as her thoughts faded to work-related anxieties. Ever since Grindelwald had been captured, it was tense and busy at MACUSA. It didn't help that Tina's dreams were sometimes visited by memories of being in the subway with Credence, Mr. Graves, and Newt. Credence's death had haunted her ever since that day.

She remembered after Jacob had been obliviated, that she had Apparated with Queenie and Newt to the apartment. Queenie had collapsed to the couch, crying while Tina sunk down next to her and tried to console her. When everything was calmer, Newt had done his best to distract Tina from her consuming guilt.

_“It wasn't your fault, Tina.”_

Three months after all of the events, it was as if the wizarding community was holding its breath, waiting for the next problem to occur. Tina took comfort in the fact that she had the next day off, so at least she could attempt to sleep in longer than usual. Tina unfolded her arms, deciding it was time to go back inside.

"Erm, hello Tina."

Tina turned around. Newt Scamander stood in front of her with his suitcase in hand and a nervous smile playing on his lips. Tina's eyes widened for a second as she stared at him, shocked. She took a few hesitant steps toward him.

_I can't believe this._

"What are you doing here?"

Newt adjusted his grip on the handle of his suitcase. Tina saw that he was wearing his blue coat and it looked as travel-worn as ever.

“I finished my book.” His smile was lopsided as he made eye contact with her. A moment of silence followed as Tina was still surprised. He continued.

“Thank you for the title idea.”

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?"

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," he echoed.

Newt's gaze flickered away from her; he was beginning to think this was a bad idea. He’d gotten on the first boat to New York after receiving a copy of his book, and he hadn't mentioned his impending visit in his most recent letter to Tina because he hadn't even known the news himself.

_She's beautiful._

He hadn't realized how much he’d missed her until he saw her. Now, Newt was wondering why he had even shown up.

"I'm sorry, I—"

He didn't have time to finish because Tina walked closer and threw her arms around him. He felt surprised for a moment before he embraced her with his free arm. She smelled like perfume. He felt her relax.

"Welcome back," she whispered.

Newt could trace the weariness and excitement in her words. Life in London had been lonely and dull whenever he wasn't inside his case with his creatures or reading letters written by her. Her statement made him happy, reminding him that in the short days that he had come to know Tina, Jacob, and Queenie, he had found a kind of home.

They let go and Tina hid the few tears that had trailed down her cheeks, feeling embarrassed before she smiled at him.

"How long are you going to be here? Are you hungry?" she asked in a still-shocked tone, beckoning him inside. She checked to make sure that Mrs. Esposito wasn't snooping.

"I think I can stay for two days at the most. My publisher wants me back in England," Newt whispered, "and I suppose I am hungry."

Tina felt disappointed at the thought of him leaving so soon, but she also couldn't believe that he was in New York in the first place. Before she could open the door to the apartment, Queenie whipped it open first, ecstatic.

"Newt! When did you get here? I heard Tina thinking about you just now. Come in!"

He walked in behind Tina, noticing that the place looked the same as it had a few months ago except the kitchen table was covered with pieces of crumpled up paper. What he didn't notice was the meaningful look that passed between the two sisters. Queenie grinned mischievously and Tina gave a warning stare. They both walked into the kitchen to make dinner.

(A/N: Queenie is the queen of Newtina shippers.)

"I see you got my letter," Newt spoke up with a smile. He hovered next to the table, his eyes sweeping across the scattered sheets.

Tina froze with wide eyes. She silently summoned the paper she had been writing on before, the words “Yours, Tina” replaying in her mind. The sheet of paper flew past Newt and into her hand.

Queenie burst out laughing while setting bowls of soup on the table; they would have broken if they hadn't been so close to the tabletop. Newt's eyebrows rose as he witnessed the scene and Tina blushed. She glared at Queenie while she crushed the paper into a ball.

The event was forgotten as Tina gathered up the rest of the papers and they all began to eat. Queenie noticed Tina and Newt glancing at each other surreptitiously every once in a while.

"How is Jacob?" he asked with a fond smile. However, he regretted it when he saw the painful look that crossed Queenie's face.

"Oh, yeah, Teen told you about Jacob and his bakery!" Queenie said, her smile dimmer than usual.

"Yes, how is he doing?" Newt asked. Tina shifted in her seat.

"I went to see him a week ago. He seems to be doing great and his bakery has had a lot of business. You know, he makes these amazing pastries that look like your creatures!”

Newt nodded in a way that he hoped was encouraging. Queenie continued.

“He said he thought we had met before, but that it had to be impossible because he would have remembered someone like me.”

Queenie looked hurt as she explained. It had taken three months for her to decide to see Jacob again and the reunion had been simultaneously wonderful and disappointing. Tina gave her sister a sympathetic look while Newt seemed at a loss for words. It was difficult to forget Jacob’s absence.

Eventually, the sisters began to ask about Newt’s creatures. Queenie watched as her sister chatted with him about Frank's whereabouts, hearing some of the favorable thoughts they had about each other pass through their minds.

As it got later, it was decided that Newt would stay in his case (which would be left on the living room floor). Queenie couldn’t help but chuckle at his embarrassed thoughts as he realized he hadn’t considered where he would stay during the trip. All he had cared about was seeing Tina as soon as possible.

When Queenie left to get ready for bed, Newt offered Tina her long-awaited copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. His expression was eager and nervous at the same time.

"Do you like it?" he asked. He wondered if he should have written a note on one of the first few pages.

_Perhaps I should have thought this through a bit more._

Tina gazed at it with a wondrous expression.

"It's one of the first that was printed," Newt stated. He watched as her fingers traced over the title.

"I love it, Newt. I can’t wait to read it.”

He grinned, unable to meet her eyes. Neither of them knew what to say, so Newt decided to escape into his case.

"Well, goodnight.”

"Goodnight."

Tina watched him descend into the suitcase before she walked slowly to her room, beaming as she clutched the treasured gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought about this chapter and/or consider leaving kudos. Thanks for reading! This chapter has been edited (on 2/22/19) since it was first published on 7/15/18.


	2. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt, Tina, and Queenie pay a visit to Jacob's bakery.

Tuesday, March 8, 1927

Tina opened the suitcase and stood, staring at the opening leading into the magical environment below as thoughts whirled in her mind. Queenie was in the kitchen cooking; she hadn't seemed her normal self and Tina wondered what was wrong. The younger sister had looked upset from the moment she’d woken up and she had been quieter than usual.

Tina finally walked down into the case. It had been a while since she had visited the space. She watched as a Billywig passed by the open door of the shed and she wondered where Newt was. She had hardly taken a few steps toward the opening, wondering where she should search for the Magizoologist, before the man himself walked past the shed leading Dougal the Demiguise with his left hand and holding the Niffler in his other. Newt’s hair was untidy and he had forgotten to button one of the buttons on his shirt. Tina couldn’t help but smile at his bizarre appearance. She realized he was scolding the creatures.

“You two have been nothing but trouble lately! I expected better from you, Dougal; you know Richard’s den is off limits. It's the only way I can convince the little bugger to stay there and not go off stealing valuables from innocent muggles. And Richard- yes, you, you promised you wouldn't cause any more chaos. You both are going to go sit in your rooms and think about what you've done. Mum is very very disappointed in you both.”

The speech was firm but loving as Newt let go of the creatures and watched as they hurried away to their habitats. It wasn't until Newt looked away from the Niffler and the Demiguise that he saw Tina standing in the doorway of the shed with a grin on her face. She smiled at the Magizoologist.

“You're ‘Mum’ to them?”

Newt laughed as he walked closer to her. He looked as if he hadn't slept all night.

“Sometimes I say rubbish when I talk to the creatures,” He replied nonchalantly. Tina was sure this was the calmest she had seen Newt. He looked back toward where the Niffler and the Demiguise had been heading and turned back to Tina who remembered why she had come down here in the first place.

“That's sweet," Tina replied, still smiling, "Um, anyway, we have breakfast upstairs if you'd like some."

"Yes, thank you."

"Would you like coffee, tea, or cocoa?"

“Tea would be brilliant, thank you."

They both smiled at each other before Newt said he would be up after he fed the Graphorns, so Tina left to go back up to the kitchen.

The Auror picked up her mug of coffee from the table and took a sip before she walked over to her sister who was levitating plates of food onto the table; Tina began to make tea.

“Are you okay?” Tina questioned quietly as they finished. Queenie sighed and turned to her older sister.

“I’m fine,” She replied, but Tina knew it was code for ‘I don’t want to talk right now.’ Tina frowned.

“Queenie, c’mon, you can tell me,” Tina answered. She could see the tears forming in her sister’s eyes as Queenie set her wand down on the table. Tina was surprised as she watched her sister burst into tears.

“Oh, no, no, sweet. Come here,” Tina said softly, holding her arms out. She had used the name their mother used to call Queenie when they were little. The Legilimens accepted the hug and tried to calm herself. Tina could feel her sister shaking as sobs racked her body.

“H-he doesn’t know me. He’s never going to r-remember,”

Tears almost filled Tina’s eyes as she listened to Queenie talk about Jacob. She hadn’t truly realized how much her sister was hurting until now.

“He thought I was only a dream. He thought i-it was all a dream- that it never happened. I heard him thinking it.”

Queenie remembered the conversation she had had with Jacob. Her heart had broken as she listened to him continue to think about his so-called dreams. She hadn’t known why she was torturing herself by spending time with him when he had no idea who she was anymore. She couldn’t tell him she was a witch or remind him of when they first met. They couldn’t laugh over their search for the Demiguise, his adorable laugh when he tried gigglewater, or talk about when he asked her to stay with him on top of the Squire’s rooftop as the world around them seemed to crumble into chaos.

Queenie wished that Tina could read her mind so she wouldn’t have to say all of this out loud and let it hurt her even more, but Tina seemed to understand.

“Honey, he’s gonna remember,” Tina whispered into her sister’s golden curls. Queenie was quieter now as she let go and Tina handed the legilimens a mug of cocoa. The drink had always reminded the sisters of their parents making it for them before they had died of dragon pox. Queenie took it into her hand as she wiped tears from her face.

“I know I hardly knew him, but I can tell he's special. He’s different from all the rest even when he doesn’t have his memories,” Queenie said. Tina looked at her sister with sympathy and nodded; she wished she could say something that would take away all of Queenie’s worries.

“It’s okay, Teenie. I know I need to be patient. He’ll remember eventually, right?”

Queenie’s voice was hopeful. Tina nodded; she didn’t know when Jacob would remember everything that had happened, but it didn’t seem as if all hope was lost. She was sure that he had felt something when he saw Queenie again. Her sister had told her that he had touched where the Murtlap had bitten him and smiled at her.

Queenie gave a weak smile and Tina squeezed her sister’s hand before the blonde walked away to get ready for the day. Newt came out of the suitcase with his shirt fully buttoned now. Tina watched as he closed the case behind him before he stood awkwardly as if waiting for something. She wondered if he had heard their conversation.

“Have a seat," Tina said, "Like I’ve said before, Mr. Scamander, we’re not going to poison you,” she joked lightly as she levitated a mug of tea with her wand to rest next to his plate. Newt smiled before he came closer to her.

“Erm, is Queenie alright?”

“She’s going to be. This whole situation is just really hard for her."

“I don’t mean to pry, I just heard the last bit of your conversation as I was coming up and I wanted to make sure,” Newt replied earnestly. Tina nodded, watching his eyes. She couldn’t decide if they were green or blue. Newt sat at the table as the Auror poured another cup of coffee for herself.

“You know, I’ve never understood why Americans love coffee so much. I think it’s absolutely disgusting,” Newt said as he took a sip of his drink. Tina rolled her eyes.

“Well, I don't usually drink tea. Queenie’s the one who insists on buying it, but I don’t like it much.”

“Americans,” Newt scoffed sarcastically.

“Brits,” Tina shot back. Newt’s gaze lingered on hers for a moment before shifting away as he smiled at the tabletop.

“Have you met any new creatures lately?” Tina asked, breaking the silence.

“I haven’t had a chance. Publishing the book has been more work than I thought it would be.”

“How?” Tina asked, taking a bite of toast. Queenie came into the room wearing a pink dress. She sat down at her place after saying good morning to Newt.

“Well, the editing process was not enjoyable. My publisher has said I’m going to have to talk about what I’ve written and possibly attend book signings, but I'm worried about it since I've never been very great at talking to people I don't know.”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine,” Tina said genuinely.

The three finished their breakfast in quiet as the morning rain outside drizzled. Tina was wondering what they were going to do with the day.

“Since Teen and I have the day off, would you like to see Jacob’s bakery, Newt?” Queenie asked. Tina was surprised at the suggestion and she watched her sister carefully to see any hurt that may lie behind her smile, but Queenie didn't give anything away.

“Yes, that sounds great,” Newt replied with an unsure glance at Tina.

After they cleaned up the mess from breakfast, the three checked to make sure Mrs. Esposito wasn't nearby before they hurried out the door, down the hallway, descended the stairs, and walked to the alley where they could safely Disapparate. They ended up in another alley on the Lower East Side and they blended into the crowd as they followed the stream of people to a small bakery. The rain was still falling steadily.

Queenie looked excited as she led the way, holding a black No-Maj umbrella similar to the one Tina held for both herself and Newt. Newt held his case in his hand tightly, worried about his creatures running off like they had the last time he visited New York.

The trio walked into the shop and Queenie and Tina closed the umbrellas. The Legilimens left Tina and Newt behind as she walked past the few customers in the shop to the counter, looking around. Newt and Tina glanced at each other before following her.

“Hey, Henry! Did we get that shipment of flour?”

The three all looked toward the back of the shop where they could see Jacob talking to an employee. As the two conversed, Tina watched to see what expression her sister had. Queenie’s face lit up at the sight of the baker.

Jacob glanced at the counter and saw Queenie; a matching smile showed on his face as he finished talking and came closer.  There was a boom of thunder outside.

“Hey, Queenie,”

“Hi,” Queenie replied. Her smiled widened even more; Jacob glanced at Newt and Tina and then his eyes widened.

“Hello, Jacob,” Newt said. Jacob continued to look between the three who had just walked into his shop with a perplexed expression.

“How d’you know my name? You know...you look familiar. And you must be Tina, Queenie’s older sister?”

“Yes, hi. It’s...nice to meet you. This is Newt Scamander, one of mine and Queenie’s friends,” Tina spoke up.

“Yes, he’s visiting and we were telling him about your bakery. He said he wanted to see it.”

“You're British, huh? Is this your first time in America?” Jacob asked conversationally.

“No, I’ve visited...once before,” Newt replied. The conversation seemed ludicrous to him. Tina noticed Queenie looking at Jacob sadly and thought that maybe if Queenie could talk to him alone it could help jog his memory.

“We should look around,” Tina said to Newt and he nodded before following her to a case displaying Niffler pastries.

“Do you think he’ll remember?” Tina asked Newt; the Magizoologist shrugged his shoulders in reply as he glanced sadly at Jacob and Queenie. Tina continued to talk.

“You know...she waited months to see him and she thought he would remember. At first I told her she shouldn’t because it could be dangerous, but she really misses him."

It was hardly a few seconds later when Tina noticed her younger sister turn away from the counter where she had been talking to Jacob, and run out of the front door and into the rain leaving her umbrella behind.

Tina turned to face Jacob, wondering if he had said something to hurt her sister but the baker looked confused as he noticed Tina.

“Did I say something wrong? She was wondering if I remembered you or Newt. How would I remember you guys if I ain’t never seen you before?”

Tina and Newt didn’t have a chance to reply before Jacob came to the other side of the counter, picked up the umbrella, and followed Queenie out into the storm; Tina turned to Newt.

“That’s why she wanted to come here this morning; she thought we would help him remember,” Tina said sadly.


	3. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie begs Jacob to remember his lost memories. Newt and Tina have a mishap with the Niffler.

Tuesday, March 8, 1927

“Queenie, wait!”

Queenie heard Jacob's voice as she crossed the road, but she didn't turn around. This was too much for her to handle; seeing him remain clueless was breaking her heart. She felt his hand take her arm. Queenie was completely willing to help Jacob through the memory loss, but she didn't want a relationship where she was forced to keep secrets.

“Please let go of me Jacob,” Queenie replied. She tried not to show that she was crying even though he might not have noticed anyway because of the rain drops on her face. When she turned to face him, she saw a look of surprise then confusion cross his face. He was holding the black umbrella for both of them as people passed by.

Jacob knew those words. A scene of people screaming and a dark force flashed through his mind as he gazed at Queenie, trying to remember. He felt as if he had known her longer than a week. Other words filled his head.

_“I'll come with you. We'll go somewhere-we'll go anywhere-see, I ain't never gonna find anyone like you.”_

_“There's loads like me.”_

_“No...no...there's only one like you.”_

There had been rain at that time too. Jacob looked into Queenie's eyes, searching. What was he missing?

Queenie took his hand off her arm and held his cold fingers in her own. She needed him to remember. She could hear as he struggled to recall the memories from last December. She gazed at him with wide eyes.

_Please, please...remember me._

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jacob asked. He sounded frustrated but pleading at the same time.

_Jacob, you're so close to remembering. You know who I am and I know you. I know your worst fears and your favorite pastries. I know you have trouble sleepin’ at night because you can still hear the screams of the friends you watched die in the war. Your favorite color is orange and you loved me even though we only knew each other for two days. Please come back to me._

Queenie was still crying and she slowly raised one of her hands up to touch the side of his face; Jacob continued to look confused- he didn't know why she was crying, but he wanted to help. It only seemed like he was making everything worse for her. People were walking past them and cars were driving by.

_I can't show him or tell him about magic. We would just end up in the same mess again._

"Queenie, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"No, I can't. You have to remember. Please remember, Jacob."

"Remember what?"

"Everything. Me. Us."

“I've only known you for a week,” he replied, but it was almost as if he were asking instead of stating it.

"No," she closed her eyes for a second, thinking of what to say, "Remember the gigglewater or the strudel? Come on, Jacob, you've gotta remember."

Jacob felt as if he was having a headache as blurry thoughts passed in his head. He didn't understand what Queenie meant. He shook his head.

She let her hand fall away and looked at him with grief before she backed up a few steps.

_Why did I think he would somehow remember?...If it hadn’t been for MACUSA- for Madam Picquery...Maybe I shouldn't be doing this. We could just get into trouble..._

Queenie bit her lip; she only had her own thoughts right now as she pushed away all others.

“I gotta go,” she said in a defeated voice as she looked at the baker.

“Queenie…,” he started to say something, but stopped as if he didn't know how to finish. He came closer so she would be better sheltered under the umbrella.

“It's alright!” Queenie said in a fake positive tone.

_It's not alright._

“I'll see you later. You should get back to work; I'm sorry I took up your time.”

She smiled and he searched her eyes. He knew something was wrong- that he had somehow said or done something wrong and he felt awful for it even though he didn't know what it was.

“Your sister, and that guy- Mr. Scamander...Newt…why did you think I would remember them?”

He watched as her smile faded a bit and she shook her head.

“Maybe you'll answer that question on your own.”

He blinked and she looked away. Queenie suddenly kissed him on the cheek.

“Goodbye, Jacob.”

_Remember me._

The Legilimens didn't ask for the umbrella- she wasn't even thinking about the weather. She turned and walked away; she didn't want to go back to the bakery to meet Tina and Newt. Jacob watched her leave as he wondered why Queenie was acting so strange and why, after he had only known her a week, he had wanted her to stay so badly instead of watching her walk away.

* * *

“Oh, Merlin’s beard!”

“Newt, what are you doing?”

Tina was about to go out into the rain after her sister and Jacob too, but Newt had suddenly dropped to the floor and he swore as he looked around at the shelves and the floor. All of the other customers had left by now and only Tina and Newt remained in the bakery.

“Well, you know how the Niffler loves to get out of the case to find shiny things?” Newt asked guiltily.

“Yes...oh no, Newt. Not again! You're telling me Richard is loose?”

“Erm, might be.”

Tina raised her hands and let them fall in frustration.

“Do not say those words. The last time I heard you say that, we had to search for your creatures and one of them is invisible. I had to catch a cockroach in a teapot for goodness’ sake!”

“I know, I know; please just help me, will you? We can't let the Muggles see him!”

Tina began to check each of the displays before she groaned and stood up, searching.

“I think you should change his name to Greedy Little Nuisance.”

“Well that is a bit long,” Newt replied. Tina glared at him but he didn't notice.

“There!”

Newt was pointing over her shoulder; Tina turned toward the counter and saw the Niffler scurrying along to the cash register. Newt pulled out his wand and pointed it toward the Niffler.

“Accio!”

The Niffler hurried away and the spell missed and hit a rolling pin on a counter in the back. The rolling pin came flying and almost hit Newt in the face but he caught it instead.

“Okay, maybe don't do that again,” Tina whisper-shouted.

They heard footsteps coming from somewhere in the back. Tina rushed forward to see if the Niffler had somehow gotten into the cash register, but it was too small for it to fit.

“Where is it?” She asked in annoyance. A man, the employee named Henry, came to the counter wearing an apron.

“Can I help you, folks?” he asked. Tina and Newt glanced at each other; she noticed Newt subtly gesturing to the case she was standing next to.

“Um, no, thank you. We're still trying to decide,” Newt replied with a strained smile. Tina slowly glanced into the display case she had been looking at with Newt before and she saw the Niffler pastries, but now Richard was sniffing at the desserts.

Tina cast a worried look at Newt as Henry replied.

“Alright, I'll be back in a minute.”

As soon as the employee left, Newt ran behind the counter to get Richard out of the case.

“Richard, how many times are we going to have to do this?” Newt asked in an exasperated tone; he made sure the Niffler hadn't stolen anything before he opened the case to let him inside.

Tina gave a shaky laugh and Newt smiled nervously as the bell above the front door sounded an entrance. Jacob walked in holding the umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it! Leave a comment or kudos if you would like.


	4. Twists and Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina comforts Queenie. An emergency arises.

Tuesday, March 8, 1927

"Where's Queenie?" Tina asked.

"She said she had to leave... And she was sayin' I need to remember something. Do you know what she was talking about?" Jacob replied; he sounded conflicted.

"It's a long story," Newt said awkwardly.

"Did she say where she was going?" Tina asked in a slightly exasperated tone; she knew Jacob couldn't help it, but he had hurt her sister and it annoyed the Auror. Queenie didn't deserve this.

"No...sorry. I don't know what I did wrong and she won't talk to me. Could ya tell her I'm sorry?"

Tina hesitated and nodded her head; she felt bad for Jacob. Newt suddenly realized the baker was looking at his suitcase in a funny way. Jacob handed the umbrella to Tina and walked back to stand behind the counter, but his gaze remained fixed on the brown case.

"Ya know...that case looks a lot like the one I got," Jacob started and smiled, "and there was this mix-up one time- my case got switched with another fella's a few months ago and I came back to my apartment and then..."

Jacob squinted as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Newt held his breath as he hoped for a miracle.

"Well, anyway, can I help you guys?" he asked. Another man and a woman walked into the bakery just then. Tina sighed disappointedly.

"No, thank you very much, Mr. Kowalski. I'm sorry we took up your time." Newt said politely.

"No problem. Have a good day, you two."

* * *

 

"Queenie?" Tina said as she opened the bedroom doors; Newt had gone down to his case to give the sisters space.

"I don't really feel like talkin' right now, Teen."

Queenie was sitting on her bed in the bedroom they shared and a book was in her hands. She was obsessed with mystery novels. Tina bit her lip as she looked at her sister; this wasn't the way Queenie had acted before she had met Jacob. She had dated guys who she knew from MACUSA of course, but none of those relationships had lasted long and they hadn't left much of a lasting impact. Tina hated to see her sister this upset over a man.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, Tina," Queenie said. Tina couldn't help but wonder if she had said it twice to convince herself of the statement too.

"No, you're not."

It was quiet.

"You left him feeling pretty confused. He asked me to tell you he's sorry."

She didn't respond.

"You don't have to be fine right now; you don't have to act like you are."

Queenie didn't look up from the book, but Tina knew the Legilimens was no longer reading. Tina spoke again.

"But please don't let it hurt you for too long."

"I know," Queenie said; it sounded a bit defensive. Tina folded her arms as she continued to gaze at her sister until she spoke again.

"But what if he's the one I need to be with?

Tina sat down on her bed to face Queenie. The witch had let the book drop to her lap.

"Do what you think is right."

It was a vague answer, but Tina knew Queenie was debating if she should date Jacob even if he would never be able to remember.

"What do you think you would do? If this were Newt instead of Jacob and you were in my spot, what would you do?"

Tina bit her lip and she thought about it for a minute. Dating a No-Maj was against MACUSA's rules, but she imagined looking at Newt and realizing he had no clue who she was. Her life would still go on despite being a bit less bright; someone important would be missing and it would hurt to think he didn't care. Blank looks instead of joking smiles-- would it be more painful to watch him try but fail to remember her?

"Queenie, he could still eventually remember."

"I don't think he will on his own. You still need to answer me."

Tina sighed and thought again before she spoke.

"I think I would still try to be with him. Even though it would hurt."

Queenie was gazing intently at her sister now and she nodded, thinking.

"But isn't that almost like lying?"

"Because you wouldn't be telling him about magic or the memories?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. Life isn't black or white though; there isn't always going to be a right answer."

"I miss him."

"Then be with him."

Queenie hid her face in her hands as Tina waited for her to reply.

"And what do I do if he never remembers, huh? Just pretend like the first time we met was in the bakery instead of here in our apartment?"

Her tone was angry. Tina didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be snapping at you."

"It's fine," Tina replied. Queenie lifted her head and set the book aside before she looked at her sister.

"Teen, I--"

At that moment, a silvery form seemed to drift into the room; it was a patronus in the form of a flying squirrel. The Patronus began to speak in the calm tone of Madame Picquery.

_"Grindelwald has escaped. All employees, please report to MACUSA."_

The Patronus dissolved and Tina and Queenie looked up at each other, fear etched into their faces. They couldn't even move for a few seconds. Tina was the first to stand as she tried to collect her nerve.

"C'mon, we've gotta go," the Auror said hurriedly. She remembered Newt and she walked into the kitchen to the case on the ground; the lid was closed.

"Tina, go. I'll tell him. They need the Aurors there more than they need anyone else."

Tina looked up and nodded at her sister, trying to hide her fear. She Disapparated right there in the kitchen even though she really wasn't supposed to; the crack from Disapparating sometimes caused Mrs. Esposito to come knock on their door when they did Disapparate in their apartment since it was against her rules.

Queenie opened the case and hurried down into the shed. She realized that Newt was luckily in there and he was bent over a letter. She could hear annoyance traced through thoughts of betrayal, but she didn't have time to ask him about it. He looked at her in surprise, but before he could speak, she did.

"Grindelwald's escaped. We just heard a Patronus message from Madame Picquery."

Newt blinked and set the letter down; a look of worry crossed his face.

"Where's Tina?"

"MACUSA. They need all employees there. I told her to go on ahead of me and that I would tell you what's happening."

Their voices were urgent. Newt stood up.

"Well...should I come too? he asked; she could hear him wondering if it was a good or bad idea. Queenie nodded.

"You were there to help arrest him in the first place, so I think that's a good idea."

"Was there anything else in the message?"

"No, just that Grindelwald escaped and that all employees have to come in to MACUSA."

Neither of them was really very surprised. All of the wizarding community had figured that it was only a matter of time before Grindelwald would escape.

Newt nodded and pulled his coat on before he went ahead of Queenie up the steps. Grim looks were on both of their faces. Newt tried to push the opening up.

"C'mon, we should hurry."

"It's stuck or something."

Newt tried opening it again, but it wouldn't budge. He looked panicked.

"Someone must have closed the latches."

"It couldn't have been me,...and Tina left before I came down here."

"Well someone did latch the case, and we can't get out," Newt replied in a worried voice.

* * *

 

The scene was pure madness as Tina arrived at the entrance of MACUSA. She crowded inside with her colleagues as everyone spoke hurriedly; the words Grindelwald, breakout, and escape floated in the air.

"Hey, Mack!"

A middle-aged Auror with a beard, glasses, and a dark blue suit turned as Tina spoke to him.

"What's going on? What do we need to do?" Tina asked.

"Madame Picquery has asked that all of the Aurors go to the Major Investigation Department and she sent the Obliviative team to a No-Maj speakeasy-- I guess there was an attack by one of Grindelwald's followers."

"What happened at the prison?"

"I heard from McKinley that there was a message on the walls, but I dunno what it said. A bunch of the guards are bruised up pretty bad and some...some have been killed."

They began walking to the overcrowded lift; Tina could hear Red yelling at everyone to shut up.

* * *

 

"Newt, what are we gonna do? Isn't there a way to get out of here?"

"Erm, not really. I'm sorry, Queenie."

"A spell we could use?"

"No, magic is a bit complicated in here when it comes to getting out. It's to stop the creatures from leaving when they're not supposed to. Even your Legilimency shouldn't be able to work unless you're hearing the thoughts of someone in the case."

They went back down the steps; Newt began to pace.

"Who could be up there?"

Newt was thinking.

This must have something to do with Grindelwald. One of his followers? Grindelwald himself?

Queenie bit her lip as she tried to stay calm, but it didn't help as she listened to Newt's thoughts.

"Whoever this is could be an enemy, so we need to be ready," Newt said.

They both held their wands tightly as they stood near the steps. It was quiet for a few minutes as both of them felt too anxious to speak. Finally, Queenie broke the silence.

"Hey, Newt?"

He looked over at Queenie but saw that her gaze wasn't turned to him. She was looking at a table.

"Yes?"

"That picture you used to have in here-- of Leta Lestrange, where is it?"

"Why're you asking?"

"Well, it's not on this table anymore."

Newt could feel Queenie trying to read his mind, searching for the answer as to why he had removed the picture. It was sitting in a box along with some of his school things in London in his apartment.

"It was time for a change," Newt muttered, his eyes now on the entrance of the case. He was only mildly annoyed that Queenie had read his mind again like she had the last time she asked about the picture. She smiled slightly at his vague answer.

"Sorry," she replied to his thoughts.

"It's alright," he muttered, glancing at her and then he went back to watching the entrance again.

"Should we try opening it again?" Queenie questioned.

Newt nodded and he went up the steps again.

"Hey, Newt," Queenie said before he tried to open it. He turned around to face her.

"You be good to her, alright? Or I'll hex ya."

"S-sorry?" Newt stammered.

Queenie rolled her eyes as if she were on the verge of a facepalm. She could hear some of his thoughts already revolving around Tina after he had acted like he didn't know who she was talking about. It seemed that her sister and Newt always forgot she could still read their minds even when it came to them thinking about each other.

"I swear, you guys are made for each other."

* * *

 

"Three guards-- Andrew Blythe, Adam Chapel, and Daniel Gardens-- were killed, and five guards were wounded."

The Aurors all tried not to let their emotions show so that they could make it through this meeting, but it was difficult. One man made a fist and Tina could see there were tears in his eyes; another lowered his head and closed his eyes at the news.

"The message on the wall in Grindelwald's cell was in French and it said 'pour le plus grand bien.'"

"For the greater good," Tina muttered to herself; she had learned French when she had studied at Ilvermorny-- some of the Canadian students who attended had spoken French, so it wasn't uncommon for Ilvermorny alumni to know the language since it had been a required class for students to take for two years. It had been one of Tina's favorite subjects. She had taken it every year that she had attended Ilvermorny. She had also taken a few years of Spanish.

"It was written in blood," the president continued and Tina flinched. She didn't want to know whose blood it had been, "and the same message was left at the speakeasy that was attacked-- the same words, but they were left in shining words caused by magic. We think the perpetrator was one of Grindelwald's followers."

The room was silent; the air was tense. Everyone stood still.

"There were only a few No-Majs in there at the time and nobody was harmed, but they had to be Obliviated and shattered objects had to be repaired. The person who did it was wearing a dark cloak and their face was covered."

"And what do we need to do?" Mack asked loudly.

"That will be decided at the International Confederation meeting in a few minutes. James, Goldstein, Hudson, McCarthy, Jensen, and Clark, I want you to search the city-- mostly in the areas near the speakeasy and the streets nearby. If we can catch even one of Grindelwald's followers, we may have a chance at knowing where he has escaped to. I'd like the rest of you to go to the prison to question some of the prisoners-- find out if they knew anything about Grindelwald's plans."

The Aurors left the room in a group and Madame Picquery was left behind. Tina had to admire how calm the President had appeared-- as if the most feared wizard in the world hadn't just escaped from under her nose. Tina wondered how it could have been possible for Grindelwald to escape when he had been the most heavily guarded in the prison.

* * *

 

Newt poked his head up out of the now unlocked case; he saw the surroundings of a dark-lit apartment due to the still-cloudy sky. He didn't recognize any of the furniture, but the flooring looked similar to that of the Goldstein residence.

"Who's up there?" Queenie asked. Newt shook his head and whispered.

"I don't know, but we're in a different flat that looks like it could be in your building."

"But there's only another witch who lives here too, and that's Mrs. Esposito. All the others are No-Majs."

"Isn't she always checking up on you and Tina?"

"Well, yes, but she's never just barged into our apartment before."

Newt took a final look around before he decided it was safe to get out of the case and Queenie followed him. It was almost as dark as if it were night. He was startled as he noticed a furry fat cat slinking past a wall and he watched as it nimbly jumped onto a sofa-- right into the lap of a woman with thin gray hair who he had not been able to see before. Newt halted right in his tracks and Queenie did too; he looked back at her to see that she seemed concerned for the woman.

"Mrs. Esposito?" The Legilimens said as she walked closer; the woman slowly turned and looked at Queenie with a blank expression.

"Newt, I think she's under the Imperius curse. Her thoughts don't sound like they normally do."

"What is she thinking?"

"I'm not sure; it's a bit hazy."

Mrs. Esposito suddenly stood up and the cat jumped off with a hiss. The old woman turned to them.

"Mrs. Esposito?" Queenie squeaked almost too quietly to hear. It was quiet except for the loud meowing of the cat in the room. The woman twistedly smiled and held out her bent wand.

"Run, Queenie. Run!"

They both hurried to the front door, but they heard the lock magically turn so they could not get out.

"Alohamora."

It was still locked. They turned around as a jet of light nearly hit Queenie, but the woman's wand hand was shaking so bad, she had missed.

"Mrs. Esposito, you need to stop this!" Queenie cried out as she cast a shielding spell to protect herself and Newt. Neither of them wanted to hurt the older woman.

Newt and Queenie slowly walked away from the door, edging along the wall. Queenie knew the plan in Newt's mind. They needed to get far away from her to be able to Apparate safely without somehow being hit by a spell. Mrs. Esposito began to talk in a deeper voice that wasn't quite her own.

"He will kill all unworthy scum who did not support him, and he will rule all of the Wizarding world for the greater good."

Queenie's eyes widened as the woman tried sending the killing curse in their direction, but she missed yet again. Newt realized that if they were to leave, then there was a chance Mrs. Esposito might harm all of the Muggles in the building. Mrs. Esposito suddenly buckled over and fell to the ground; her wand rolled away from out of her reach.

* * *

 

Tina tried to walk as quietly as she could down the nearly deserted street. Mack was on the opposite side of the road, matching her pace as they looked around. Nothing seemed to be suspicious or out of the ordinary, but there was still a sense of being unsafe due to Grindelwald's escape. It was raining quite heavily still and most civilians had taken refuge in their homes to avoid the weather. A black car drove past, splashing water onto Tina's pants. The witch groaned as she discreetly held her wand out to dry them as she walked; she held an umbrella in her other hand.

The No-Maj speakeasy happened to be only a few streets away from her own apartment, so Tina was coming close to the alley where she and Queenie usually Disapparated from. She wondered if Newt and her sister were at MACUSA right now and what they were doing. When she had left, the employees who were not Aurors were sending messages to Wizarding governments in other countries, and a few people had been busy making coffee to prepare everyone for the long night ahead.

_So much for that day off._

Tina hadn't known the Aurors who had been killed, but she had passed them in the hallways at MACUSA every so often. She knew that they all had families, and she felt awful for what had happened. She hated Grindelwald more than she had ever hated anyone in her life; he had caused so much pain to countless witches and wizards, and he was on the loose again, off to cause more chaos.

"Tina? Hey, Tina?" She realized that Mack had crossed the street to stand beside her.

"Yeah?"

"Do ya think we should try another street? There don't seem to be anything suspicious happening over here."

She nodded and she was about to ask which street they should go to when she heard the buzz of a spell zipping toward them and she watched as Mack suddenly flew back and slammed to the ground. Tina gasped as she whipped around, searching for whoever had cast it.

* * *

 

The old woman had tricked them. As soon as Queenie had lowered the protective shield and began to rush toward Mrs. Esposito to see if she was alright, the old woman swiftly crawled, grabbed for her own wand, and held it up, aiming at Queenie.


	5. Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina speak with Madame Picquery.

Tuesday, March 8, 1927

Tina squinted, trying to see through the rain. A dark figure, covered in a cloak, (which also covered their face), was walking toward her with a wand held out. She held out her own; her heart was beating fast and her breath was quick. Could this actually be Grindelwald himself?

_ Would he really be stupid enough to stay so long in New York after his escape though? _

Tina was about to disarm the stranger, but she didn't have to. They Disapparated before she could do anything. Frustrated, Tina turned and went to check on Mack. He was still lying on the ground to the side of the road, rain pouring on him. She picked up his wand and shook him to see if he would wake.

Tina heard a pop and quick footsteps before she screamed as a curse hit her from the front.

* * *

 

"Mrs. Esposito...please...," Queenie whispered as she faced the stout woman holding the wand.

Newt could hear the cat hissing in the other room; he didn't wait any longer before he summoned the wand out of her hands and he caught it in midair as it came flying toward him. Mrs. Esposito made a sort of growling noise before she lunged toward Queenie. The Legilimens dodged Mrs. Esposito who then crashed into a side table that held a vase of flowers. The vase fell to the floor and shattered; water spread across the rug.

Her eyes were wild as she looked at Queenie and came closer to her. Queenie hesitated before she pointed her wand and stunned the psychotic woman.

She fell backward and hit the floor with a thump. Queenie bit her lip, unsure if she should be worried, relieved, or angry. She hoped stunning Mrs. Esposito hadn't caused any injuries.

* * *

 

It felt as if she were on fire—as if everything in the world, including the falling rain, had been set aflame. She could only think of how much she wanted the pain to stop.

A few seconds later, she felt that the precipitation on her face was cold now. She knew it had been the Cruciatus curse. Tina was panting as she tried to sit up, but she couldn't. Her hair and clothes were drenched and she was shivering.

"He said you were a talented dueler—even more talented than most of the people he's fought."

It was a deep voice, but it sounded like it belonged to a woman. Tina wasn't sure what accent she had, but it didn't sound like any she had heard before. Tina thought that maybe she was changing her voice to make herself unidentifiable.

"I disagree. I thought you'd have more spirit, but that's clearly not the case. I can't understand why Grindelwald wants both of you on his side."

Tina finally had enough strength to sit up; she felt as if she had a migraine and she didn't know where her wand was. The cloaked lady was still speaking.

"He wants you both to give Albus Dumbledore this message: Last chance."

And with a pop, Tina knew the woman had Disapparated for good this time.

* * *

 

Newt hesitated before he used magic to tie Mrs. Esposito up with ropes.

"What should we do?" He asked Queenie; she still looked frightened as she took a deep breath before replying.

"Maybe we should both take her to MACUSA?"

Newt nodded and grabbed his case.

"Let's just Disapparate from here," Queenie continued.

"I wonder why none of the Muggles came to see what happened."

Queenie frowned as she thought about this.

"Maybe she used a silencing charm on the apartment so that nobody would hear."

They both had to lean down to pull Mrs. Esposito up and it took effort to keep her upright to Disapparate.

* * *

 

Tina carefully stood up, feeling sore. She looked down to see that Mack was just barely opening his eyes. The rain had calmed down slightly. Tina found both of their wands and handed Mack's to him.

"What happened?"

Tina debated if she should tell him about the message for Albus Dumbledore; she wasn't sure if that should be kept as secret information for few people to know. So she told him everything else that had happened and they both agreed that they had to take this information to MACUSA. She picked up their umbrellas and dried her clothes and hair so she wasn't as wet. They made sure that no No-Majs were around, and then they Disapparated.

Tina walked into MACUSA to see that the crowd of people from before had dispersed, but there was a commotion happening near the elevator. She recognized her sister, Newt, and Mrs. Esposito which confused her. Mack was right beside her as she ran to them. She could see her neighbor was tied up with ropes.

"Queenie, what in the name of Deliverance Dane happened?"

The Legilimens looked up, she seemed worried, but a bit relieved now that she saw her sister. Newt performed a spell so that Mrs. Esposito would simply float alongside them so she wouldn't have to be held up.

"Well, crazy story, but as soon as you left, I went down in the case to tell Newt the news and when we were going back up, the case was closed and latched. We couldn't get out! And then finally, after a while, Newt tried opening it again and we went up the stairs and we were in Mrs. Esposito's apartment. She was under the Imperius curse and she tried to stun us—or kill us—I dunno, and she almost got me, but Newt disarmed her and I stunned her. We couldn't just leave her; she was going on about Grindelwald."

Tina almost couldn't believe any of this because this whole day had twisted into something unexpected—so crazy, it felt like a dream. She looked at Newt who she saw was already staring at her; she was sure she looked like a mess after being out in the rain and lying on the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, Tina noticed Queenie frown in confusion.

"Hey, Mack, I can talk to Madame Picquery about this if you wanna go give a report to the other Aurors about what happened."

He simply nodded and walked away.

"Alright, let's go talk to Madame Picquery."

"Wait, Tina, what happened? Were you out there looking for him?" Newt asked. They all moved to the side so they wouldn't be blocking the elevator. She quietly told them about the speakeasy and the message on the wall in the prison before she began to explain what happened when she went out there with Mack.

"We were walking and we were thinking about heading to another street, but then he got stunned. The person who did it Disapparated and I thought they were gone, but then they Apparated in front of me and—"

"Oh, Teen, no!"

"Yeah, they used the Cruciatus curse on me, and—"

"Are you okay?" Newt asked urgently.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit sore—" she tried to brush off their worry. She noticed both of them only seemed more concerned for her.

"So anyway, she said—"

"They were a woman?" Newt asked.

"Yeah. Her voice was deep, but I think she was disguising her voice. Then she said that Newt and I have to deliver a message to Albus Dumbledore. That's one of your old teachers, right?"

"Yes," Newt said, "What was the message?"

"Last chance."

Her gaze was on Newt and he looked straight at her. They were both wondering why they had been chosen to deliver this message and why it was so short. What could those two words possibly mean?

"Well, you gotta go talk to Madame Picquery! Tell her about the message and Mrs. Esposito. Tell her about everything and I'll take her," she gestured to Mrs. Esposito, "to the Interrogation and then the Health department and make sure they help her get back to her normal self."

Tina noticed that Queenie was still looking at her worriedly. She tried to give her sister a reassuring smile, but she guessed that it looked more like a grimace.

They got into the elevator and told Red the floors they needed to visit. When they came to the right floor, Queenie gave Tina's hand a squeeze, handed Newt his case, and used her own wand to continue levitating the unconscious witch down the hallway. The elevator doors closed.

Red didn't bother trying to make conversation with Newt and Tina, so the only sound was that of the loud elevator. Tina suddenly felt Newt's hand brush against hers, but she pretended not to notice because she assumed it was an accident. He hesitated before he actually reached for her hand and held it. They both stared straight ahead. They could both feel something new between them; a bond that was somehow unexplainable.

"Are you alright?" Newt asked quietly; she looked over and she suddenly felt tears in her eyes, but it was because she was stressed and scared. Tina didn't even answer because she knew Newt understood. He held her hand tighter and he didn't let go until they had reached the right floor and walked out of the elevator, down a hallway, and to the door of Madame Picquery's office. Tina knocked.

The security for this office was interesting because the door could only be opened if the President's voice gave consent to visitors who wished to come in.

"Come in."

They walked into the round-shaped office that had walls covered with filing drawers. At least five quills were frantically scribbling away on separate papers at a large and dark wooden desk which Madame Picquery was sitting behind. She looked up at Newt and Tina as they approached.

"Miss Goldstein and... Mr. Scamander? What are you doing here with that case?"

He looked slightly defensive, but he replied calmly.

"I came to visit my friends, which coincidentally happened to occur at the same time that Grindelwald decided to escape, and I thought I could help."

She narrowed her eyes as if she was suspecting him of something. Newt swallowed. Tina began to talk.

"Ma'am, Newt and my sister were attacked by our neighbor, Mrs. Esposito, who was under the Imperius curse and Mack and I were attacked by one of Grindelwald's followers, but we don't know who she is."

The President's eyes widened now.

"Tell me about everything that happened and don't leave anything out."

Newt and Tina each recounted their own stories—the Auror included describing the short message for Albus Dumbledore. When they had finished, Madame Picquery nodded slowly. No one spoke for a few minutes; Newt and Tina looked awkwardly at each other in the silence.

"Do these words mean anything to either of you?"

They both shook their heads. She sighed.

"Goldstein, are you available to go to Europe to deliver this message to Albus Dumbledore with Mr. Scamander?"

Tina blinked slowly; she didn't want to leave Queenie, but she knew she couldn't say no to this. If she could help to capture Grindelwald again, she needed to do it. She swallowed and spoke.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Mr. Scamander, when were you planning on leaving to go back to England?"

"Tomorrow evening."

She nodded.

"You will both leave then by Portkey from MACUSA. I will contact the British ministry to let them know that I am sending Miss Goldstein to aid in the recapture of Grindelwald. It may be possible he will try to contact this Albus Dumbledore."

It seemed as if she were talking to herself now. Tina tried to process this. She had never been very far from Queenie before. There had been that time when Tina had graduated from Ilvermorny while Queenie was still going to school, but that had been years ago. Tina had never even left the country before.

"Miss Goldstein, after you have delivered the message, I'd like you to stay in Europe to search for Grindelwald. You would be reporting regularly to MACUSA about any information you find. This may mean that you will have to visit several countries. Given your past record of investigating, I think you are the one for this job if you will take it."

Tina was speechless and it was taking effort to not feel paralyzed by everything that was being decided.

"Yes, Ma'am."

The President paused as she thought for a moment.

"I'm also sending a few other Aurors to other countries. The whole wizarding community is expecting it since—well, since this happened on my watch. I suppose it would be helpful for you to have someone with you to investigate. Maybe an Auror from th—"

"I can go with her," Newt spoke suddenly.

Tina looked at him, surprised. Madame Picquery frowned slightly.

"Mr. Scamander, you are not an Auror."

There was a pause; Newt shifted awkwardly.

"I know that. But we both were down there in the subway when that boy, Credence, was being manipulated by Grindelwald. We both helped to capture him. I want to help capture him again. If Tina doesn't mind, I want to accompany her so we can accomplish this."

Madame Picquery narrowed her eyes; she did not seem too happy about Newt arguing with her, but it also seemed that she didn't have the energy for this at the time. Newt glanced at Tina and the Auror nodded.

"I would be fine with that," she said, trying to convince Madame Picquery.

_ More than fine. _

They heard a frantic knock on the door. Madame Picquery looked between the two of them and hesitated.

"Fine. Both of you will need to be here by three in the afternoon tomorrow, packed and ready for London."

She gave a few more last minute instructions and gestured for both of them to leave. The knocking resumed again.

"Come in!" Madame Picquery called.

As Newt and Tina left the office, a group of wizards were rushing in. The two walked to the elevator in silence and waited for it to come.

 

 


	6. Leta's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina packs. Newt puzzles over responding to a letter.

Tuesday, March 8, 1927

Tina turned away from the suitcase lying open on her bed to see her sister sitting on her own bed. It was almost six in the evening and Tina was nearly finished packing, but she was tired. For the last few hours she had been pushing away her anxiety about going to another country, but it was creeping up on her as it came closer to the time she would have to leave.

Neither of the sisters felt able to speak as Tina closed the internally magically enlarged suitcase, (though it didn't even compare to the one Newt Scamander owned), and sat next to Queenie on her bed.

The sound of rain clinking on the window had disappeared now after a whole day of awful weather. Tina realized that in less than twenty four hours she would be in another country.

"You're gonna be fine."

Tina glanced over at her sister seeing that the Legilimens was smiling through the tears in her eyes. She gave her sister a hug.

"And what about you? Will you be okay?"

"Of course, honey. I'm gonna be fine. I'll send you lots of letters and you better write me back."

Tina nodded and stood. She hated seeing Queenie sad.

"Come on, I'll make tea for you and coffee for me," the Auror said.

* * *

 

"No, you get back here, you little bugger."

Newt shuffled forward to pick up the rebellious Diricrawl chick before it Disapparated again. He was checking to make sure that the baby Diricrawls were still healthy and growing normally. The bird bit his finger, but it hardly even fazed Newt now since he was used to bites and scratches from his creatures. He sighed and checked the chick's beak before he surrendered to the fight.

"Fine, fine, you're done. Run along."

He watched as the little Diricrawl rushed to join his brothers and sisters. Newt felt movement in the pocket of his vest and he looked down to see that Pickett was sitting comfortably inside. Newt hadn't even known he was there until then.

"Hello, Pick. How are you?"

The Bowtruckle made some clicking noises and Newt, who was used to the complaints of the little stowaway, nodded.

"I'll have a talk with them later. Meanwhile, you can stay with me, alright?"

Pickett chatted a reply and Newt walked through the suitcase, back to his shed. He stood in front of it, thinking.

"What do you think, Pick? Should I expand the shed? That would give more room for making medicines."

Not really expecting an answer, the Magizoologist walked inside and sat down, running his hand across his forehead before he looked up and saw the same letter from before—the one that had arrived a few days ago when he had been on the boat.

Leta's letter.

_ Dear Newton, _

_ Do you remember how I used to call you that? And you used to become frustrated with me even though I know you secretly loved it—don't deny this because I know it's true. _

_ God, I miss those days at Hogwarts—all of those secret trips into the forest as second years when we were trying to search for Centaurs. I still remember that time when we went out onto the lake in that little boat and you leaned over so far that you fell in. It terrified me, but Professor Dumbledore, who was taking a stroll around the lake, simply levitated you out of the water and onto the bank again. It is a shame you were expelled. _

_ Newt, I wish we hadn't grown apart since our school days. You never wrote to me after you left, so I assumed you didn't want to have anything to do with me after that. I saw you at Flourish and Blotts a month or two ago, but I was too worried that you would not want to talk to me, so I didn't say anything to you. _

_ I heard from your brother, Theseus, that you helped to capture Grindelwald while he was disguising himself in America. You always knew how to get yourself into trouble and I'm sure that you haven't changed a bit in this way. Theseus also told me about your little suitcase, and I must say that I'm not surprised you made it yourself; it sounds like a brilliant contraption. _

_ I am saddened to know that you have not had any contact with Theseus for the past year and that you only correspond with and talk to your mother and father. Theseus said that he had to learn all of this information from your mother, and I must point out that you two are brothers and that maybe it would be in both his and your best interest to communicate with each other again. _

_ Perhaps you are wondering by now why I have even talked to Theseus about all of this and why I think it is my place to encourage you to talk to him and me again. _

_ This may come as a shock, but I am engaged to Theseus. _

_ I have been working at the Ministry in the Improper Use of Magic office, and one day I ran into him on the lift. From there, we became good friends and then we began to date. He proposed to me a few weeks ago and I said yes. _

_ I tried to encourage Theseus to give you the news, but he did not think you would care. So here I am writing to you since I think it is very silly for two brothers not to write to each other of happy events—no matter how much they may disagree with one another about political opinions. _

_ I hear that you will soon be publishing your book and I am anxiously awaiting the release date! You were always very gifted with interacting with creatures and I'm sure your book will be amazing. _

_ Your mother told me that I should send your family owl, Henry, with this letter to fly in the direction of America, looking for the boat you will be on. I don't understand the point of visiting more than once, so I can only wonder what appeal America has for you. _

_ And Newton, please, let's put the past behind us and be friends again! We were dating before you left Hogwarts and it was one of the saddest heartbreaks I have ever known when you left without saying goodbye. Of course, I have moved past this since it was very long ago and we were only children, but I do miss our friendship. _

_ I wish you all the best and I anxiously wait for your reply or whenever we will meet again! _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Leta Lestrange _

When the letter had first arrived, Newt had become so angry that he had almost ripped the parchment to shreds.

_ She just happened to forget that she was the reason I was expelled? She's acting as if I left on purpose! I lied and I said that I was the one who let that group of students come to see the Jarvey in the forest! I said it hurt Ella Windsor on my watch even though it was Leta who had invited everyone to come. She said that if she were to be expelled then she would become a disgrace to her family, so I took the blame. I wrote five letters to her with no response back before I stopped sending them! _

Leta had always been this way—putting on an act of innocence and talking as if she meant everything that she said. She had charmed Newt in this way and it was this reason that it had taken so long for him to realize that in reality, she was a selfish liar.

By the time Newt had met Tina, Queenie, and Jacob last year and seen how nice friends actually could be, he had realized that Leta Lestrange was simply a toxic person.

_ It seems right that she's marrying Theseus. They have similar opinions and they're both so worried about their reputation that it won't matter if they truly feel happy together. They'll just be content to know that they're both Purebloods who married each other and that they'll remain respected that way in the wizarding society. _

Newt sighed and wondered if he should write to Leta and his brother, but he simply had no desire to do this. It had felt freeing to ignore Theseus for the past year as terrible as it may seem to anyone else who knew the brothers did not communicate with each other. He still remembered when they had last spoken; the day after Newt had come home from his trip abroad studying magical creatures, and Theseus had come to visit Newt who was staying with his parents until he found a flat.

Newt had ran down the hallway after Theseus, angry that his brother wanted to leave just because he didn't want to listen to any opinion that didn't support his own. As they had both stopped in the foyer, Newt had raised his wand and cast a spell on the elaborate doorknob so that his brother could not get out. Theseus had stopped and turned, casting an infuriated look at him.

_ "Newt, if you don't let me leave, I swear, I'll curse you. Do not try me," he said in a warning growl. The rule of the Scamander house, set down by the original inhabitants, was that you couldn't Disapparate unless you were outside, and even then, you couldn't Apparate into the house. Newt came dangerously closer. _

_ "You bloody scum—you're so heartless and you don't care about anything but your reputation!" Newt shouted. He heard a house-elf on the stairs hurrying back up to the second floor to avoid anything that might occur during this fight. _

_ "Yes, that's right, Newt! You've figured me out!" Theseus replied sarcastically. Newt thought briefly about punching Theseus in the jaw, but he shouted instead. _

_ "How could you say that you're better than everyone else in this world—that any living creature who isn't a Pureblood is less than you when you are a living piece of rubbish? Why do you always have to mention how much better you are than everyone else?" _

_ "Because it's a fact, Newton! Reputation is everything—that's the way of the world and you're ignorant to act as if that isn't the case! You can preach to me all you want, but this is coming from you—someone who's only had one bloody friend his whole life and she was a Pureblood." _

_ "Oh, of course! Mention a friend I had over a decade ago and just dismiss the fact that I have a case full of creatures about whom you told me have no meaning in life—that they don't matter as much as wizards!" _

_ "Need I remind you that you're a Pureblood wizard too? I wasn't insulting you, so I don't know why you're so upset!" Theseus said hotly. Newt clenched his fists. _

_ "I don't use blood status as a reason to bully people into doing what I say! I don't think it makes me better than anything or anyone else." _

_ They glared at each other and Newt grit his teeth. _

_ "Then you're a fool," Theseus said coolly. Instinctively, they both raised their wands and aimed them at each other. _

_ "Newton! Theseus! What are you two doing?" _

_ They both turned to see their father looking at them as he descended the stairs. He was a bit overweight and he had graying hair; Mr. Scamander was known for his usually joyful personality, but right now, he looked dangerous. Newt noticed the house-elf from before named Emmy, was peeking around the corner at the scene below. The Magizoologist lowered his wand, but he noticed that Theseus did not lower his. _

_ "Father, he won't let me leave and I have an important meeting at the Ministry soon." _

_ "You bloody idiot," Newt muttered under his breath. _

_ "Neither of you are going until you explain yourselves," Mr. Scamander said sharply, "and Theseus, lower your wand." _

_ The older brother did as he was told and their father nodded at Newt to explain. _

_ "He was talking about how because we're Pureblood, it means we're better than everyone else and I told him he was wrong,...so we've been arguing about it," Newt said simply, refraining from swearing and calling Theseus an impolite name. Their father closed his eyes and shook his head. _

_ "You're both acting as if you're still teenagers. Do I have to send you both out to the Hippogriff area to clean out their stalls like how your mother and I used to punish you when you were younger? You're both adults!" _

_ Newt resisted the urge to clench his fists in anger again. He couldn't believe that his father hadn't even answered to the issue that they had been fighting about. _

_ "Sorry, father. Newt still acts like a child and I apologize for stooping to his level." _

_ "Oh, shut your mouth, Theseus," Mr. Scamander replied. The doorknob of the front door suddenly began to turn back and forth as someone tried to enter. Newt hurried to undo the spell keeping it in place and Mrs. Scamander walked into the house wearing a black scarf and a coat due to the bitterly cold weather outside. Snowflakes were melting in her dark red hair as she began to take her scarf off. _

_ "Well, the Hippogriffs seem to be doing just fine! Jamie seemed a bit under the weather, but I think it's because he has a cold, so he should be feeling better soon since I gave him some medicine." _

_ She stopped as she felt the tension in the room. _

_ "What's the matter?" _

_ Theseus put on his same old charming smile and shook his head. _

_ "Nothing, mother, just a little quarrel between me and my little brother, but it's taken care of." _

_ "It's not taken care of, Theseus," Newt said forcefully. _

_ "It is," he replied to Newt and then he spoke to his parents, "I really do have to go, but I promise I'll be back next week to help with the Hippogriffs, mother." _

_ Before Mr. Scamander could say anything, Theseus had left after giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek. The door closed shut behind the older brother. Newt turned to Mr. Scamander. _

_ "Dad, how can you let him think this way? " _

_ Mr. Scamander sighed before he answered. _

_ "Theseus is going to think what he wants to think, Newt. He's an adult, and although I don't agree with him on every opinion he has, in the end, I believe he is a well-meaning person and a good man." _

_ Newt scoffed at this and he realized that he had never felt so angry before. He couldn't believe that he was somehow related to someone who had ideas similar to those of Gellert Grindelwald and he was so disgusted with this fact that he decided that he no longer wanted to have any contact with his brother. _

_ "Well...I have a meeting with my publisher, so I'll be back in a few hours," Newt said abruptly. He no longer wished to discuss this subject with his parents when they were just going to continue to let Theseus make a total git of himself. _

"Newt?"

The Magizoologist looked up from the letter now just as he had done several hours ago when he had been debating if he should write back or not. Seeing Tina, the negative feelings began to fade again just as they did every time he saw her.

"Sorry, did you say something?" he asked.

"Oh, well, um, I'm sorry since I didn't mean to interrupt. I thought that maybe you just hadn't heard me knocking, so I came down here to let you know that we have dinner up in the apartment if you'd like to join us."

She was gesturing with her hands as she talked and he noticed the slightly awkward tone in her voice. After they had left Madame Picquery's office before, they hadn't said much to each other. He had come down to his case while Tina packed. He wondered if he had possibly caused her to feel awkward when he had held her hand at MACUSA or if maybe she was dreading this trip because he would be with her.

He knew he was probably wrong about this, but of course, a part of him still worried.

"Erm, yes, thank you very much."

* * *

 

They were eating in silence. So much had happened that day, it seemed that everyone needed time to process the events that had transpired. Newt took a bite of potato and tried to clear everything in his head so that he could focus on the trip he was facing. He would have to tell his publisher that he could not go to any book signings for the next few months, and he wasn't looking forward to that conversation. Mr. Worme of Obscurus Books was the type of man who expected a schedule to be followed closely and he did not enjoy making exceptions for those who could not follow through on a plan.

Newt also wondered what it would be like to have Tina with him in England, and the idea of it made him both happy and nervous. For some reason, he was excited to show the Auror his old school where they would be visiting to deliver the mysterious message to his favorite professor of all time.

And still, he hoped that if there was trouble lying in store for them, they would be able to handle it.

Tina was trying her best to eat, but she wasn't feeling very hungry. She noticed her sister slightly smile at her encouragingly.

Queenie was just trying to hold it together for one meal without crying. She felt as if all she'd done that day was have everything torn apart and she didn't particularly enjoy it. Tina had told her that Madame Picquery said Queenie didn't have to come in to work tomorrow until the same time that Newt and Tina left, but she wished more than anything that she could actually go to Europe with them too because she knew she was going to miss her sister.

They all were startled from their thoughts as they heard a knock at the door of the apartment.

 


	7. When She Opened the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another visitor. Tina and Newt discuss Leta and Theseus' engagement.

Tuesday, March 8, 1927

Tina, Queenie, and Newt all looked at each other.

"Was someone supposed to be coming over tonight?" Tina asked her sister. The Legilimens shook her head as they heard the knock again, louder this time. Queenie stood up to answer it; Tina couldn't help but feel slightly anxious after everything that had happened that day. She half-expected the woman who had cursed her earlier to be the one knocking on the door.

"Relax, Teen. I can kinda hear them thinkin' from here and they sound...familiar."

The Legilimens' hand hovered over the doorknob and then suddenly drew back. She gasped slightly.

"Who is it?" Tina questioned, she glanced over at Newt to see that he had also stopped eating as he noticed how Queenie was acting. Pickett had recently climbed out of his vest pocket to sit on the Magizoologist's shoulder. Tina looked back at her sister, still waiting for a reply.

Queenie didn't answer; she opened the door slowly instead.

Jacob Kowalski stood at the entrance of the Goldstein residence. He had a sheepish smile on his face as he saw the blonde-haired woman standing in front of him.

"Hey," he said.

She stood there for just one second, dumbstruck. Jacob waited, thinking, and he knew that she knew what he was thinking about.

"Queenie, before you say anything, I have an important question to ask you: do you prefer pie or strudel?"

A happy gasp escaped Queenie and she flung the door open before she practically jumped into his arms. He staggered backward, caught off guard before he embraced her too. Newt and Tina, who were surprised by everything that had happened in just ten seconds, suddenly began to realize what this meant.

Jacob held onto Queenie, regretting all of the time that they had lost and wishing that he hadn't caused her any pain. He remembered that rainy day in December as he had looked into her pleading eyes and said goodbye. She had wanted him to stay, but he thought she deserved someone better than him. He hadn't wanted to cause any estrangement for her from the wizarding community.

_It's just like waking up, right?_

Losing his memory had been like falling asleep; half-dreaming and half-living. Every little thing that had bled through from his memories had seemed like it came from another life, but sadly, he hadn't really remembered every detail—it was like seeing colored pictures of lost moments.

A photograph of Queenie wearing a pink dress, giggling.

Another of Newt walking in front of him toward the Erumpent.

Newt tickling the Niffler to take back the gold it had stolen.

A picture of Tina and Queenie singing their school song in the suitcase.

And then there had been that feeling right after being Obliviated when he had opened his eyes in the rain to see a subway entrance, expecting to see someone he knew.

Nobody had stood there.

He had never felt more gloomy, and he hadn't known why. He had gone back to his apartment that day and sat on his bed feeling unable to do anything.

He had gone back to the canning factory the next day, accepting the fact that he would not be able to achieve his dream of opening up a bakery for years. Still, that mourning feeling had haunted him, but it hadn't been because of his unfulfilled dream.

It was because of that picture of the blonde girl in the pink dress that had filled his mind as he worked for too many hours and then walked to his apartment after a long day.

After a few more days of feeling tired and wondering what step he should take next to begin finding a better job, Jacob had been bumped into by Newt. As the Magizoologist had walked away, Jacob hadn't really been able to see who it was, but everything had changed after he'd realized what was inside the suitcase.

"Jacob," Queenie said now; he saw that she had smeared makeup on her cheek due to her crying. He thought that maybe she was saying his name just to really confirm he was there.

"It's me, Queenie." Jacob's voice choked up. "I'm so sorry."

She shook her head as if she wanted to forget that they had ever been apart.

"How did you remember?"

"I dunno. You all left this morning, and I was working in the back making pastries later. I was thinkin' about everything you'd all said. And I saw it clearly, Queenie; I saw you smilin' at me when we first met, and I couldn't get you out of my head."

She shook as she sobbed at this and Jacob held her closer again before he continued to speak.

"Then everything came back, just rolled right through my mind and it was all set back into place."

The Legilimens pulled back to look at him again and she smiled. Jacob didn't wait any longer before he kissed her.

Tina felt tears pricking her own eyes and she looked over to see that Newt seemed emotional too. He glanced over at her and then they both looked away from each other.

When they broke apart, Queenie took Jacob's hand into hers and led him inside to sit with them at the table. Despite the tears on her face, she couldn't stop smiling; Tina hadn't seen her sister this happy in a long time. Jacob looked just as joyful as Queenie did.

"Newt! Tina!" he greeted them. Newt stood up to shake the baker's hand, grinning enthusiastically.

"It's nice to see you again, my friend," he said to Jacob.

"You too! Listen, I don't know how to thank you for the Occamy shells."

"I was happy to do that for you, Jacob. Your bakery is brilliant."

Tina went to get a plate of food for Jacob; the atmosphere in the room had changed exponentially since that of just five minutes ago.

"I promise I'll pay you ba—"

"Don't even think about it."

"No, Newt, I insist—"

The Magizoologist shook his head.

"No, I don't want you to. I didn't do it because I wanted you to owe me something. I did it because you're my friend."

Jacob hesitated; he really didn't like the idea of being in debt to someone, but Newt really seemed to mean what he said.

"Then you better visit America often because you get whatever you'd like in there free of charge for the rest of your life."

Newt beamed and Tina set a plate of food in front of the baker.

"Thanks, Tina."

Queenie had brought her chair to sit right next to Jacob at the table; they were still clutching each other's hands. Nobody really felt like eating at the moment.

"Speaking of visiting, Teen and Newt are actually leavin' tomorrow to go to England," Queenie informed Jacob. His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"For what?"

The three of them explained about all of the events that had transpired that day; Jacob looked extremely surprised by the time they had finished.

"So that guy, Grindelwald—you're gonna go look for him?"

"Yes, Madame Picquery said that after I've gone with Newt to speak to Albus Dumbledore, I'm supposed to visit Paris and work there," Tina answered.

They all continued to discuss Grindelwald's escape for a few minutes; Newt didn't even notice that Pickett had climbed off of his shoulder and onto the table. The Bowtruckle was wandering past the silverware and the plates, straight to Tina who had actually noticed Pickett. She smiled as he waited right in front of her and she let her hand lie flat on the table. He climbed onto it and then proceeded all the way up her arm to sit on her shoulder; Tina laughed.

Newt, who had been busy paying attention to something Queenie was saying, heard her. He chuckled too as he saw where Pickett had gone; the Bowtruckle was clicking, trying to communicate with Tina.

"What's he saying?" Tina asked the Magizoologist. He listened so he could translate for Tina.

"I think he's saying that he likes you."

She laughed again and tried to turn her head so she could see the little creature.

"Maybe he'll eventually like me more than he likes you," she teased Newt. He pretended to look offended.

"No, no, me and Pickett are best mates."

Pickett blew a raspberry. Newt frowned at the Bowtruckle.

"Fine then, you can take care of yourself from now on. You can't ride in my pockets anymore."

Pickett made sounds as if he were imitating Newt and Tina grinned.

"You think you're quite funny, huh?" the Magizoologist asked the Bowtruckle. Pickett didn't respond; he seemed to be ignoring Newt.

"Hey, Teen?"

The Auror turned her attention to her sister who was standing up with Jacob.

"We're gonna take a walk."

"Alright," Tina replied.

_Don't stay out too late._

Queenie, hearing this thought, pointedly rolled her eyes at her older sister.

"It was great to see you both again," Jacob stated happily as he shook Newt's hand again. A minute later, the couple had left.

As soon as the door closed, Tina realized how quiet it was without Jacob and her sister. Queenie was always so good at breaking the silence and finding something to talk about. The Auror felt as if she had no good topics for a conversation, so instead, she took Pickett off of her shoulder and let him sit in her hand, trying to think of what to say.

_Mercy Lewis. Talk, Tina. Talk! Say anything!_

Her mind was completely blank. Tina was painfully reminded of a chatty and lively man named Phillip who worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at MACUSA. He had asked her out a few years ago and taken Tina to a restaurant for dinner. He had spent much of the time telling jokes and Tina had enjoyed the date because she liked Phillip's outgoing personality. She hadn't talked much, but she had always been more of a listener than a talker.

A few days after the date, Tina had been in the restroom washing her hands when she heard two women talking to each other about Phillip. The one who had also been asked out by him, (Ruby), had recounted to her friend how Phillip had said that Ruby was a fun girl compared to the flat tire he had taken out a few days ago. At the time, this remark had hurt her, but Queenie had convinced her that Phillip was simply full of applesauce. Since then, Tina had gone out on a few dates, but she had decided she preferred to focus on her job instead of dating. Sometimes, she wondered if she would ever meet a man who liked her personality.

Ever since she was thirteen, Tina had always felt too awkward and gawky—like she never fit in. When she was younger, she had tried so hard to be someone like Queenie; a person who was a natural at shining brightly. Of course, she was still insecure at times about her personality even at the age that she currently was, but as she had gotten older, Tina had learned to accept herself for who she was.

"Do you want to see the Occamies?"

Tina was startled from her inconvenient mental ramblings as she heard Newt's question. His gaze was on Pickett who was walking across the table again, but he looked up at her now.

"Yes, I do!" she said excitedly in relief.

The Magizoologist picked up Pickett and set him on his shoulder. Tina followed him to the case and they both went down. As she was about to take the last few steps, Newt held out his hand to help her down.

"Careful," he muttered. Tina realized that his hands were rough and calloused; probably from his experience with magical creatures. As they walked through the case, Tina noticed a not-so-uncommon creature, a screech owl, flying above them.

"Did you get an owl?" Tina said. He had told her he didn't have one and that he had borrowed a variety of owls from the wizarding post office near his apartment to send letters to her. Newt looked up and saw Henry, the Scamander family owl.

"Oh, no, I didn't. That's my parent's owl," he replied.

They were coming nearer to the Occamy habitat. Tina was suddenly curious.

"Oh, I don't think you've really said anything about your parents before. You have a brother too, right?"

"Yes, I do."

Newt could see where this conversation was possibly going to end up.

"Do you have any other siblings? Any brothers or sisters in law?"

She couldn't believe that they hadn't discussed this before. It seemed that Newt preferred to talk about his family of creatures instead of the family he had grown up in. She noticed his suddenly tight expression.

He was wondering if he should tell her about Leta and Theseus' engagement. If it had been anyone else, Newt might have waited longer before he mentioned it, but he didn't want to keep this information from Tina.

"Only Theseus, and he's recently become engaged."

There was a pause.

"Oh, that's nice," Tina answered; she was trying to understand why he seemed strained, but she decided not to push him to explain unless he wanted to. He nodded.

"To Leta Lestrange."

They were standing right next to the Occamy nest now; Tina's eyes widened in surprise as a bunch of questions entered her mind.

"Oh, when did you hear about this?"

He was looking at the Occamies, trying to decide which one Tina should hold.

"A few days ago while I was on the ship coming here."

She nodded, wondering how he felt about this news. He seemed upset, so did that mean that he still had feelings for Leta? Did he feel betrayed by his brother? In December, Newt had made it seem like he did not care for Miss Lestrange anymore, but could he have been hiding his true feelings? She watched as he picked up one of the Occamies; she noticed that they had all grown slightly larger since she had last seen them.

"Would you like to hold him?"

She nodded and held out her hands as Newt placed a scaly creature into her arms; she remembered not to pet the Occamy so she wouldn't be bitten. She really thought the color of their scales were beautiful.

"You seem annoyed by their engagement," Tina observed to him cautiously, glancing up from the creature. She was ready to hear him say what she feared: that he was still in love with Leta Lestrange.

"Well, I am a bit annoyed." Newt paused, wondering if he should continue. "I haven't talked to my brother for over a year and he wasn't even the one who wrote to me about the proposal; it was Leta," he paused again as he took the Occamy back from her since it was trying to slither away, "That's why she used my family owl so that it would be easier for her to get the letter to me since I've had no contact with Theseus or with her."

"I hope you don't mind if I ask, but why haven't you talked to them in a while?"

He looked up from the nest and at Tina now; she seemed like she wanted to listen—he could tell just by looking into her eyes. If he could describe them as anything, he would say that they were understanding and caring just as she was.

"Well, Theseus is simply prideful. That explains him perfectly," he said bitterly, pausing before he continued, "I was expelled in the place of Leta when I was a student because I took the blame for her mistake involving an experiment with a Jarvey. We were dating at the time and when I left, I wrote her letters, and she never replied. She never spoke to me again until now."

Tina instantly looked sympathetic as she heard this.

"I'm sorry," she said. They still hadn't moved from their spot by the Occamies.

"It's fine. It was a long time ago," Newt replied, but she could still see the hurt on his face.

"It doesn't seem like you're fine with it," she said quietly. Newt looked as if he were about to say something; he hesitated and shrugged.

"I'm not annoyed with their engagement; it's the fact that I don't understand people like her and him—people who think they're better than anyone else just because of their status. I can't understand why that's the most important thing in life to some people. She and Theseus are so similar, they'll be perfect together."

"What do you mean by status? Magical blood status?"

Newt appreciated that she looked annoyed by the idea too.

"Yes. Being a Pureblood is considered as royalty to them."

The match didn't sound ideal to the Auror at all.

"They might just make each other miserable," Tina replied.

"I suppose that's a possibility."

They watched the Occamies for a few minutes.

"Did Leta ever apologize about you getting expelled?"

Newt chuckled at the idea as he remembered Leta's portrayed innocence in her letter.

"No. In the letter she made it seem like it was my fault."

Tina shook her head; her poor opinion of Leta Lestrange was now confirmed. She hoped she would not have to meet this woman while she was in England. Tina was also unsure about how much she would like Theseus if she met him. She suddenly asked Newt a question.

"You say status isn't important, so what is important to you?"

Tina's question caught him off guard.

_What's most important to me?_

He thought for a few seconds.

"I've always valued loyalty, bravery,....humility,...and kindness."

She beamed, thinking that he exemplified exactly these traits. Newt didn't know why she was smiling, but he smiled back. He swallowed and hesitated before he spoke again.

"I-I'm sorry for all of this,...you know,...talking about my family problems."

He couldn't remember another time when he had talked about his life this much with another human. He had complained several times to his creatures, but it had been more like talking out loud to himself because he never received a reply.

"You don't need to apologize; I'm a good listener," Tina said kindly. He was grateful for this response, but he didn't know how to show how, so he nodded and proceeded toward Dougal's sphere. The creature wasn't inside.

"Probably causing trouble somewhere," Newt muttered to himself.

It was later when they were both feeding the Mooncalves when Tina mentioned that she should probably go back up to the apartment to finish getting ready for the trip.

"I'll walk with you," Newt replied.

Dungbeetles slowly passed by them as they strolled back to the shed; Tina felt that anxious feeling from before creeping back into her mind again; she was still nervous about going out to search for Grindelwald. Tina took a deep breath as they stood at the base of the steps.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Tina said. Newt nodded.

"Goodnight," he replied.

"Goodnight," she said quietly and then began to head up the stairs. As she poked her head out of the case, she saw Queenie sitting on the couch covered with a blanket and reading her mystery novel. The Legilimens looked up and grinned.

"So, how was your little date?" Queenie asked.

"Oh, stop that. It was definitely not a date." Tina rolled her eyes.

Queenie raised her eyebrows before she replied.

"Today was...not what I expected it was going to be," she stated, closing her book.

"It definitely felt longer than it should have," the Auror replied, "How was your walk?"

"It was great! We're gonna go out tomorrow night for dinner too."

_I'm so happy for her._

Queenie heard this and stood up, smiling; she could also see the anxiety hidden in Tina's expression. She crossed the short distance to her sister and hugged her.

"You're gonna be fine, alright? You're gonna be swell in England and Paris and don't you dare worry about me because I'm going to be great. You focus on your job and stay safe."

Tina nodded her head. She'd try to look at this like it was an adventure—it made everything seem less intimidating.


	8. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina leave for London.

Wednesday, March 9, 1927

Newt and Tina were standing in the Portkey office waiting for the right time before they were to take the grungy garden gnome Portkey on the table in front of them. There were three minutes left until 3:15 which was the time they were to depart.

They had both had lunch with Queenie and Jacob before coming to MACUSA and Tina had already said her goodbyes to her sister. Benjamin Terry, the man who worked in the Portkey office, had finalized the travel plans with Newt and Tina in an extremely bored tone of voice as he read from a piece of paper in front of him.

“You'll both have rooms at the Leaky Cauldron for one night, and then Disapparate from there to Hogsmeade. From there, Disapparate back to the Ministry and take a Portkey to Paris as soon as it is possible. Madam Picquery’ll contact someone there to let them know that they should be expecting you, and they'll give you instructions on what to do from there.”

The room here was filled with separate wooden desks which bored MACUSA workers sat at, regularly picking out random objects from shelves behind them to turn into Portkeys. The garden gnome in front of Newt and Tina had a chipped yellow hat and a long gray beard and it was smiling happily up at them. She had never understood what appeal the sculptures had for No-Majs, but she knew that they were popular in some places.

Newt was also looking at the gnome; he thought it was amusing that this was how Muggles imagined a gnome to look like when in reality, they looked like potato creatures.

Mr. Terry, the employee in front of them who looked to be seventy years old, was staring at his watch and he yawned as he spoke.

“One minute left.”

Tina looked at Newt and she saw that he was checking his case, which was tied with string. She was feeling excited.

“Thirty seconds. Might as well get ready.”

He nodded toward the garden gnome and Newt held onto one of the arms while Tina held the hat. Soon, they both felt the odd, jerking sensation of spinning crazily around before the Portkey took them to a new office—one that smelled like old shoes. Tina and Newt struggled to keep their balance as they staggered, a result of the short trip.

“Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. I can assist you over here.”

Tina and Newt realized that they were in the middle of a large room and they looked around to see who had spoken to them. Newt nodded his head in the direction of a witch who was looking at them expectantly before he picked up the useless, (but still intact), Portkey and walked over to the desk with Tina following him. The witch was middle-aged and she was wearing dark lipstick that had not been very skillfully applied. She took the garden gnome from Newt and placed it in a basket behind the desk.

“Wand please.”

Tina handed her wand to the woman who then examined and weighed it on a scale sitting to her right. The Ministry worker stated the description of the wood and the core before she asked a question. Her gaze was suspicious.

“You're American, correct?”

“Yes, ma’am. I’m here on business for MACUSA.”

The woman consulted a piece of paper on the desk before she nodded and then gestured to Tina's suitcase.

“Please set that on the table.”

Tina complied and the witch waved her wand in the general direction of the suitcase. She nodded when she had finished to indicate her approval.

“Go ahead,” the witch said. Tina took her belongings back and then turned around to wait for Newt; she noticed that he looked anxious.

“Wand and suitcase, please,” the woman said pointedly. Newt obeyed and Tina noticed that he did something with a switch under the case. The woman performed the same procedure as she had before, but she looked strangely at the case after she had checked it.

“Erm, I'm gonna have to open this, sir.”

Newt nodded, his head tilted. The case was opened to reveal an alarm clock, a scarf, and several other oddities. Tina looked at the objects, confused, before the case was closed again.

“Right, you're all set, sir.”

Tina and Newt left the office as a travel worn wizard popped into view behind them. The Auror waited until they were walking in the hallway outside the room before she asked Newt a question.

“How did you do that?”

He shifted the case in his hand.

“There's a little switch I lift up. I usually only have to use it for Muggles, but I didn't want a hassle. If that woman would have found out how many creatures I have inside, there could have been some problems.”

Tina nodded; in a daze, she followed Newt out of the maze-like hallways and onto an elevator. A floating paper airplane came zooming in too before the door clanged shut; Tina looked at it, thinking of MACUSA’s scurrying paper mice. The elevator began to descend and the goblin operating the lift said in a croaky voice:

“Level seven: Department of Magical Games and Sports.”

Only one witch, who seemed lost in her thoughts, got on. Tina glanced over at Newt and she saw that he looked worried.

“Are you alright?” Tina asked as quietly as she could; she then remembered that those were the exact words that Newt had asked her last night in another elevator.

“Fine, just fine,” he replied, but he seemed anxious to leave.

“Level eight: The Atrium.”

Newt gestured for her to proceed first and he followed. There weren't many people in the Atrium and the Auror’s attention was caught by a gold statue of a wizard surrounded by a pool of water. Newt led the way to the side of the elevators. The ceiling above them was peacock blue and the sounds of their footsteps echoed on the dark wooden flooring.

“We can Apparate from here. If you wouldn't mind holding my case,” Newt said. He held his case out to her and Tina took it. She felt his hand rest on her shoulder before he raised his wand.

“Newt! Newt Scamander!”

In the elevator next to the one they had just come from, Tina saw a woman with short, wavy brown hair walk toward them, an enchanting smile on her face. She was wearing a maroon dress. Tina heard Newt groan under his breath; he didn't attempt to smile back.

“Miss Lestrange,” he courteously replied as she stopped a few feet in front of them.

Tina's eyes widened at this. Leta’s smile seemed to diminish when she realized that Newt was not alone. The Magizoologist let both of his hands drop to his side.

“Did you receive my letter?”

Newt nodded, not making eye contact with her; there was an awkward pause. Tina bit her lip and she lowered her head, suddenly very interested in the appearance of her shoes. It was then that she noticed the dazzling engagement ring on Leta’s finger.

“And this is…?” Leta prompted eventually; Tina’s head shot up to meet the other woman’s icy stare.

“Oh, I'm sorry. This is my-my friend, Tina Goldstein.”

“Hello,” Tina greeted kindly, trying her best to keep an open mind. Leta didn’t give a reply as she barely acknowledged the Auror with a nod. Tina’s eyebrows rose at the obvious display of uncordial feelings, but Leta didn’t seem to notice as her gaze returned to Newt.

“I assume that your reply is still on its way by owl?” Leta asked expectantly.

“Your assumption is wrong; sadly, I-I have not had time to write because I have been busy spending time with my friends,” Newt paused and added, “I have been meaning to write back.”

“I see,” Leta replied, still feigning an act of cheerfulness toward him. She paused as if she were waiting for Newt to continue to speak, but he did not.

Tina wanted to be anywhere other than here because she felt uncomfortable in the presence of this awkward conversation. Newt’s expressions mirrored Tina’s thoughts and she tried to think of how she could help him escape this situation even if it meant abruptly leaving.

“You have not yet congratulated me on my engagement to Theseus,” Miss Lestrange prompted with a tilt of her head. Tina already disliked Leta and she had only been in her presence for no more than three minutes.

“Uh, yes, I am very happy for you both. I offer my congratulations.”

It was obvious that he was anything but happy about congratulating her, but she didn’t seem to care.

“Well, if you don’t have time to write, maybe it would be best if we talk sometime? I would love to catch up,” she then turned her attention to Tina, “And Miss Goldstein, I would love to become acquainted with you since you are one of Newton’s friends! I have not yet asked, but what brings you to London?”

Tina shifted Newt’s suitcase as she responded. She noticed that Miss Lestrange’s tone was not so icy towards her anymore.

“I work at MACUSA, and I’m one of the Aurors who was asked by President Picquery to go abroad to search for Grindelwald.”

“Ah, yes, it’s a shame he’s escaped again. I do hope it won’t be too long before he’s captured.”

Another awkward pause; Newt wished that they had been quicker to Disapparate before. He tried to think of an excuse so that they would be able to leave.

“Newt, we really should go. We have a lot to do before it’s too late,” Tina mentioned vaguely. It was nearly 8:40 PM after all.

Newt could have kissed her.

“Uh, yes, quite right! We need to go. I’m sorry, Leta, I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon.”

“Goodbye,” Tina said quickly.

And without even waiting for Leta’s farewell, Newt reached for Tina’s shoulder and they Disapparated.

Tina noticed the sign above them that indicated they were now standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron on a sidewalk. A few No-Maj cars obliviously drove past as the witch and the wizard walked inside. Newt indicated that Tina could give him his case again. He looked flustered or embarrassed; she wasn’t sure which emotion he was feeling. Maybe both?

“So sorry about that,” the Magizoologist said as he avoided eye contact, “But I do appreciate you helping me out of that one. That may have been the most awkward moment of my life, and that’s saying quite a lot. I wasn’t even sure what to do; I just wanted to leave and I didn’t know how.”

Tina was still astounded at how uncomfortable the conversation in the Atrium had been. She wondered how much they had upset Leta by their extremely sudden escape. It seemed obvious to her that there were unresolved emotions and problems between the Magizoologist and his past friend.

“It’s really no problem,” she responded, trying to sound nonchalant; a part of her felt annoyed at Leta Lestrange for practically ambushing Newt.

Newt was also irritated by the ambushing aspect, but he was mostly annoyed that Leta had initially regarded Tina coolly when the Magizoologist himself found Tina to be much better company than his old friend had ever been.

They were both startled when the elderly landlord came over to settle rooms for them both. The arrangements were soon made.

“Should we meet back down her in about fifteen minutes and have something to eat?” Newt suggested as they walked up the stairs. Tina agreed and they both separated to go into their own rooms.

It was shocking to see that the sky outside was already considerably dark compared to the sunny afternoon they had left behind in New York. Newt hurried down into his case to check on his creatures while Tina was in her own room looking out the window. The room was shabby and the view wasn’t spectacular, but it still felt exhilarating to be looking at her new surroundings.

However, a part of her was still feeling bothered by the conversation with Miss Lestrange. Tina thought that this was only because she felt defensive of Newt, (her FRIEND), and she didn’t like Leta who seemed like a high hat.

She crossed the room to look at her reflection in the full-length mirror. It had been less than an hour in another country and Tina already missed Queenie and her helpful advice.


	9. Errands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina deliver the message.

Thursday, March 10, 1927

Newt walked out of his room at 6:30 in the morning and looked down over the railing to see that Tina was already sitting in the eating area downstairs poring over a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ as she sipped from a cup. They had eaten a quick dinner last night before they had separated to go to their rooms. She was wearing a pair of gray trousers and a light blue button-up shirt this morning.

He went down the stairs and she looked up as he came closer; he was holding his case.

“Good morning,” she greeted.

“Morning. You're up early.”

They had agreed to meet downstairs by no later than 7:30.

“So are you.” she pointed out and then continued, “I couldn't sleep.”

“Neither could I,” Newt replied as he sat across from her.

They were both quiet; Newt noticed that the newspaper she was reading was from two days ago and the headline was about Grindelwald’s escape.

“This was here when I sat down, so I've been reading it.”

“How long have you been here?”

“Well, I came down after I finished reading your book, so I guess about 40 minutes?”

Surprised, Newt instantly wanted to know what she thought of it since she was the first person other than himself and those who worked for Obscurus Books to have read _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. He noticed that Tina was smiling at him; he wondered if his thoughts had been showing on his face.

“I loved it, Newt. I couldn't put it down; I was so...amazed. I really think it will be a success.”

“I'm very pleased that you liked it,” Newt replied happily.

Their gazes lingered for a bit longer than usual, but they looked away. Tina sipped at her mug.

“I do have a few questions if you’re willing to answer them.”

“Of course,” Newt responded.

“First of all, why would you give advice on how to _hide_ illegally breeding a basilisk from the Ministry?”

Newt chuckled, not even surprised she would ask a question concerning law.

“It was a joke, really. I used to work for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.”

“Really? I didn’t know that.”

Tina tried to imagine Newt working in a government office, but found it difficult to picture. It was much easier to think of him chasing after magical creatures. They sat in comfortable silence for a minute.

“I think I'll need a third cup,” Tina muttered to herself while she looked into her drink.

“Before I forget to ask, would it be alright if we stop at Obscurus Books before we Disapparate to Hogwarts?” Newt asked.

“Of course,” she replied.

They ate breakfast and since they were ready to leave an hour later, Newt led the way to the hidden entrance of Diagon Alley. Tina seemed confused about why they had gone outside to a courtyard but she soon understood when Newt tapped a few bricks with his wand. Her eyes widened as the bricks swung away.

“Welcome to Diagon Alley,” he said, pleased with the expression on her face.

“Mercy Lewis,” Newt heard her whisper.

“C’mon,” he replied, leading the way forward on the cobblestone ground.

The Auror followed him into the nearly empty, sunlit alley. There were countless shops that lined the sides. As they walked, she noticed windows filled with books, telescopes, quills, and broomsticks. There was also a shop where a witch and a wizard were fighting with each other outside next to a few cauldrons.

“What do you mean we ran out of the pewter?”

“It’s not my fault! Smith was supposed to order them!”

Newt continued to look at Tina’s expression because he found her reaction fascinating.

“You seem surprised by all of this,” he observed out loud.

“There’s nothing like this in New York.”

“Really?”

She nodded.

“There’s not just a single wizarding shopping area. When my family and I would go to buy supplies before school started, we always had to go to different buildings that were far apart. It’s inconvenient for shoppers, but I guess that the government was, well _is_ , worried that No-Majs would find it if we did have a certain area like this.”

They were nearing Obscurus books as she finished explaining. Newt opened the front door for her and they walked in.

Inside, the shop was cluttered with countless objects. An overweight man with balding hair walked over, a serious look on his face.

“Mr. Scamander. I see you're back from your trip to America.”

“Yes, sir,” Newt replied. He could hear the scratching of quills coming from the back room.

“And you fulfilled your bloody promise?”

Newt knew that Mr. Worme had been annoyed about his sudden plans, but Newt brushed the angry tone aside.

“Yes, I did. In fact, the person I made my promise to is here. I'd like to introduce you to Tina Goldstein. Tina, this is the man who commissioned and edited my book.”

A sudden bark of laughter erupted from Mr. Worme.

“Ahhh, now I see. Yes, I do. A pleasure, Miss Goldstein. You are introducing her to the family, Newt?”

Newt looked at him in confusion.

“I'm sorry, sir?”

“I am correct in assuming that you are dating? After all, a man does not travel halfway across the world to simply deliver a book—”

“Friends. We’re friends, Mr. Worme.”

Newt shifted his case in his hand and didn't dare to look back to see Tina’s expression. Mr Worme’s eyes flitted between the two in front of him, a hint of a smile on his face.

“Ah, I see. Well, anyway, you want to know when your book will be sold to the public?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Copies will be going in stores on the nineteenth which, I think, will be a good day for the launch party. It will take place at seven o’clock in the evening at Flourish and Blotts. We asked other establishments in Diagon Alley to put up advertisements in their window displays.”

Newt nodded.

“Thank you, sir. I must let you know also that I will be in Paris later today and until further notice, but I will definitely be back in London for the release.”

Mr. Worme looked slightly annoyed, but nodded.

“Yes, yes. Alright, everything is ready, so you won’t be needed until then. I’ll send you an owl if there are any complications.”

“Thank you, Mr. Worme.”

“Yes, now I have work to do, so I will say goodbye for now. It was nice to meet you, Miss Goldstein. Goodbye, Mr. Scamander.”

The older man left them and Newt and Tina walked out of Obscurus Books. The Auror turned to face the Magizoologist.

“You really don’t have to stay in Paris with me, Newt. You have responsibilities here.”

“Everything is finished, Tina. Mr. Worme would have directly told me if I was needed,” Newt said in a surprised tone. Tina rose an eyebrow in disbelief.

“That’s the truth,” Newt continued.

He saw what seemed like the hint of a smile cross her face before she turned away from him.

* * *

 

It was early in the afternoon when Newt and Tina walked up a path, a beautiful castle looming in front of them.

“What is Albus Dumbledore like?”

Newt glanced at Tina before he responded.

“He was always a brilliant teacher. My favorite. He mostly taught Transfiguration, but I remember he also taught Defense Against the Dark Arts for a month or so because the original teacher was sick for a long time.”

“So why would Grindelwald want a message delivered to him?”

The same question had been flitting through Newt’s mind ever since he had heard the message himself.

“I don’t know.

They soon came across a large gate guarded by strange statues of winged hogs. Newt frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Tina asked, but she realized why he was frowning as soon as she asked.

“I sent Dumbledore that letter back in Hogsmeade, but there are still protective spells in place.”

“So, should we just wait for someone to open the gate?” Tina questioned.

But as soon as she’d spoken, they saw a distant figure walking down the great lawn.

“Is that him?” Tina asked. The man who came closer had brown hair and a short beard and he was wearing a blue suit. Newt nodded in reply. Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the gate and took out his wand.

“Hello, Mr. Scamander,” the older man spoke fondly.

“Hello, sir,” Newt responded before adding, “this is Tina Goldstein.”

“Pleased to meet you.”

“Pleased to meet you too, sir,” Tina replied. The professor turned his attention to Newt again.

“I must admit, this is a surprise, Newt.”

“I know, sir. We have an important matter to discuss with you; a message we’re meant to deliver.”

Professor Dumbledore nodded; he no longer seemed to be confused.

“During one of the lessons I had with you when you were a student, we practiced confronting a boggart. What was the form that your boggart took?”

Newt was puzzled before he realized this was only a small security measure. He thought for just a second before a smile crossed his face and he responded easily.

“It was a desk, sir.”

Tina curiously gazed at the Magizoologist before Albus Dumbledore asked another question.

“Quite right. And it took the form of a desk because…?”

“What I feared most was that I would one day work a desk job and be unable to pursue my passion for magical creatures.”

“Correct again.”

Tina chuckled, not even surprised. Albus Dumbledore turned his attention to her, his eyes searching hers before a small grin crossed his face. The older man then began to use his wand to lower the defensive spells to allow Newt and Tina to enter.

“I believe my office would be the best place to discuss whatever message you have for me,” Dumbledore stated, leading the way.

“I hope we didn’t interrupt a lesson you were teaching,” Newt said hopefully. The professor confirmed that he had not been busy and had finished his last lesson earlier in the day. He then began to ask Newt about his life since he had left Hogwarts as Tina looked in wonder at the grounds around her. Even in the cloudy lighting, the surroundings were beautiful and they reminded her of Ilvermorny.

“And how long have you and Miss Goldstein been dating?”

This question from Albus Dumbledore caused Tina to snap out of her reverie. When she caught sight of the look in Dumbledore’s eyes, she could have sworn she saw a mischievous glint in them. They passed through the front doors of the castle and into a large entryway. Tina looked away from both Newt and Albus Dumbledore, awkwardly fiddling with the sleeve of her trench coat.

“Erm, we’re friends, sir. Good friends, but we’re not dating,” Newt replied.

Unfazed, the professor continued to lead the way with an innocent expression.

“Ah, I see. I’m sorry, I did not mean to make either of you uncomfortable.”

Tina couldn’t help glancing at Newt who she saw was blushing though he tried to hide it by focusing on his feet.

“Miss Goldstein, I understand you are an Auror?”

“I am, sir,” Tina said in a surprised tone.

They began to walk up a staircase.

“And do you enjoy it?”

“Yes, very much.”

A group of students dressed in black robes suddenly filed down the steps as well. Tina was not prepared when the staircase began to move which nearly caused her to trip. The three were quiet as they climbed a few more floors before coming to a stop in front of a door.

“Here we are. I have been substituting for the current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher because she is away visiting her dying, and as she mentioned, _very rich_ uncle.”

They walked into a classroom littered with desks before proceeding up to a small office lined with several bookshelves. A desk stood in the very middle with a chair placed behind it. Dumbledore raised his wand and two comfortable-looking chairs appeared in front of the desk.

“Would you like some tea?”

Before either of them could reply, a teapot sitting on a table nearby came to life and poured tea into three cups which rose into the air and floated over to their respective recipients.

“Thank you,” Newt and Tina responded as they sat. The Auror politely took a sip despite her usual dislike of the drink, but soon realized that it tasted much better than any tea she had tasted before. She noticed Newt out of the corner of her eye with a small smile on his face as he glanced at her to see what her reaction would be.

“I told you that tea is better.”

Tina rolled her eyes jokingly.

Albus Dumbledore settled into his chair behind the organized desk and gazed at the two in front of him with a serious expression.

“I did not want to ask about your message out in the open, but I hope you will share it with me now. It is meant to be for me from Grindelwald?”

“Yes, sir, how did you know—”

“This will not be the first message I have received. Although, it is the first I have not been told myself directly by Grindelwald himself or by a letter."

This statement caused Tina to speak up.

"You've spoken with Grindelwald recently?"

"On the contrary; I have not seen him in many years."

Newt hesitated, a question in his mind he wished to ask.

“Sir, I’m still wondering,...how do you know him? I’m assuming you are, or were, well-acquainted?”

“We were. A very long time ago,” Dumbledore replied hastily before he drank from his cup.

Newt thought about this, surprised. He had partly expected this message to have simply been meant for Dumbledore not because of a past connection, but because Albus Dumbledore was known to be extremely talented in many areas of wizarding expertise. Putting this aside for the moment, Newt finally decided to speak about the reason they were all here in the first place.

“Well, Professor, the message was very short; two words, actually.”

“Let me hear it.”

“The words were ‘Last chance,’” Newt replied, “What does it mean?”

He watched his old professor carefully, trying to detect what Dumbledore felt. Yet, the teacher’s expression remained unreadable; almost stone-like. It was silent in the room for a minute or two.

“To answer simply, he is trying to recruit me. I assume this message indicates that I will have no further invitations after this one.”

“He’s tried several times before?” Tina asked.

“Correct, Miss Goldstein,” he answered then paused before continuing, “And I still have no intention of answering to his request.”

An awkward silence prevailed. Newt subconsciously tapped his glass cup with his finger as he wondered what to say next. It seemed that their visit was already over, but Newt was still curious about what all of this meant.

“Newt, I heard you helped to capture Grindelwald in New York a few months ago.”

“Yes. Tina and I worked together. We didn’t realize it was Grindelwald; we were only trying to help a boy who was actually an Obscurus, and in the process, we revealed Grindelwald was disguised as a MACUSA worker.”

Newt noticed a change pass over Dumbledore’s face, but the professor remained still otherwise.

“An Obscurus? I did not know about that,” Dumbledore replied, “Was Grindelwald...interested in the Obscurus? The boy, I mean?”

“Yes, sir. We couldn’t understand why,” Tina responded.

“I see,” Dumbledore stated calmly before continuing, “Well, I am sorry to say that I actually have an important meeting with the headmaster in just a few minutes, so I suppose this is where we must say goodbye. I hope we will be able to meet again soon.”

Surprised by the sudden goodbye, Newt and Tina both rose; their cups floated from out of their hands and back to where they had come from.

“It was good to see you, Newt. I’d like to see the inside of your case again sometime. And Miss Goldstein, it was a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for coming all this way to deliver the message.”

Newt and Tina said goodbye before they left Dumbledore and his office, following the correct way to the entrance hall again.

“Does he usually act...strange?” Tina asked in a confused tone. She walked next to the Magizoologist as they proceeded on the path outside again.

“Not that strange,” Newt said as he frowned.


	10. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie is faced with a difficult choice. Will she join Grindelwald in his fight for the 'greater good,' or watch the one she loves die by refusing to go against what she believes in?

Monday, March 14, 1927

“Morning, Mr. Abernathy,” Queenie said lightly as she walked into the permit office. She heard the grunt of a reply from her supervisor and proceeded to her desk, sighing as she looked upon the unorganized chaos. She raised her wand and attempted to tidy her workspace, but she had never been very talented at organization spells. Tina was the expert when it came to that. However, her desk looked a bit better, so she sat down and began to look through a form.

The morning passed in an excruciatingly slow manner. Queenie almost left to go chat with Tina in one of the many breakrooms they sometimes met in before she remembered her sister wasn’t anywhere in the building.

There seemed to be quite a few less employees working lately, which caused Queenie to wonder exactly how many people had been asked to go abroad. She had also noticed that a few of her co-workers, and especially Mr. Abernathy, had been acting oddly and more suspicious. The feeling at MACUSA had changed drastically from an atmosphere of achievement to one of disappointment.

Queenie noticed Mr. Abernathy look at her in an odd way when she finally left to deliver coffees to one of the departments. He had been glancing at her periodically in the same way throughout the day and she hadn’t understood why.

It refreshed her to walk through MACUSA, hearing the different thoughts of passing people. She delivered the beverages and snagged a cup of tea on her way back to the Wand Permit Office, the drink warming her hands as she journeyed through the basement corridors. She also remembered that Jacob had promised to take her to see a movie that night, which cheered her up even more.

When Queenie arrived back in the office, she noticed that the only other person in the room was Mr. Abernathy. Surprisingly, all of the other employees had left. Ignoring his pompous, (and usually boring), thoughts like she often did, Queenie sat down and fished into her purse for her most current sewing project: a new, black dress. She had just begun it a few nights ago.

She found sewing to be relaxing, which was why she didn’t always use magic to sew. She searched her desk and saw a package of already-opened candy, so she popped a piece into her mouth. Queenie let her thoughts wander and her mind soon found its way to Abernathy’s thoughts. She listened, but all she could hear was a sort of buzzing. She frowned, confused.

“You had a date the other night, didn’t you?”

Queenie looked up and realized that Abernathy was standing just a few feet away. She realized what he had asked and she felt a brief flash of fear.

_ How could he possibly know? Does he know that me and Jacob are hiding our relationship? Will he tell Madame Picquery? _

“What?” Queenie replied in an innocent tone. She had never liked her supervisor who she had always found annoying and sometimes gullible. A few of the funny nicknames she and Tina had invented for him drifted into her mind.

“I saw you. You were with that  _ No-Maj _ ,”

He said No-Maj as if he couldn't handle keeping the word in his mouth. Queenie swallowed and looked down at her desk, composing herself. She continued to sew a few more stitches, pretending that she had no care for what he spoke of. She would have to lie. This was not a new habit for her, however. She had lied before to cover up the fact that she was a Legilimens from many people. Queenie put a smile on her face and looked up again, hiding her surprise and confusion.

“I really don't know what you mean. Now, if ya don't mind, I'm a bit busy at the moment.”

She didn’t pretend she had been dutifully working, but returned her attention to her sewing again, her face burning. Queenie’s mind was a whirl of worry; she tried to read Abernathy’s mind another time, but she wasn't successful.

“It's funny, Queenie, you never told me you were a Legilimens,” Abernathy spoke dangerously, “Now why's that?”

Her eyes bolted up to gaze at his and she glared. There was a reason she preferred to hide her unusual powers from nearly everyone she knew. She had learned as a Legilimens that you were treated with mistrust. People didn’t like the idea that she could see into their thoughts, and sometimes, she didn’t like it either.

“Please leave me alone.”

Abernathy advanced closer and leaned toward her over her desk.

“But it’s such a wonderful power. A useful one.”

Queenie frowned and wondered what this conversation would lead to.

“Like I said before, please leave me alone.”

“Grindelwald wants to make a deal with you.”

Fear shot through Queenie's heart when she heard those words and she tried once again to read Abernathy's mind. All she could hear was the buzzing. She felt weakened by this disadvantage. She rested her sewing on her desk, realization hitting her.

“Grindelwald?”

“Yes. Grindelwald. He thinks you could be valuable to him.”

Queenie took a shaky breath and wished that someone would walk through the door. She should have expected this to happen. She had noticed Abernathy’s strange behavior lately and had simply attributed it to sulking over Grindelwald’s escape.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Queenie, Queenie,...” Abernathy spoke gentler, nearly whispering, “You want to protect your little No-Maj friend, don't you? You wouldn't want him to  _ die _ ?”

Anger and fear mingled in her heart.

“Abernathy, who imperiused you?”

But Mr. Abernathy didn’t answer her question. He continued to speak in a reverent tone.

“He broke out, Queenie. Or, really, I helped him break out. He recruited me to join the movement for the greater good. He wants you too. You would be valuable. You could help bridge the gap between No-Majs and Wizards and then you would never have to hide your love for your beau again.”

_ Is there a way I could reverse the curse? If Grindelwald cast it himself, I don’t think I can. _

“What do ya say, Queenie?”

_ Why couldn’t I see it before? _

She slowly reached for her wand in her purse which sat on the floor, deciding which spell would be most useful. She needed to stun him and tell one of the Aurors that Abernathy had been imperiused.

_ But how many others have been cursed too? Abernathy can’t possibly be the only one. Is MACUSA infiltrated with more than just one of Grindelwald’s followers? _

“No.”

“Don't make the wrong mistake. He’s growing stronger, Queenie. More and more followers are joining him every day. He wants No-Majs and wizards to join together. Isn’t that what you want too?”

Queenie froze. Her face displayed fear.

“Not like that. You know what he’s doing isn’t right. I will never join him.”

Abernathy chuckled in his usual snobbish manner.

“You will whether you like it or not. You won’t want your precious No-Maj to be harmed tonight.”

Queenie raised her wand and stunned Abernathy in a flash of red. She was surprised that he hadn’t even acted to repel the spell. Heart beating fast, Queenie raced to the door as fast as she could.

Soon enough, two Aurors dragged Abernathy away, still unconscious. Queenie related the most important details of the matter to a third Auror who asked what had transpired.

“I did notice he’d been acting strangely too,” the Auror revealed. He then promised to question Abernathy and told Queenie that she should go home.

Quietly, Queenie gathered her things and left, Disapparating to a safe place before she walked the rest of the way home, thoroughly worried.

That was before a stranger appeared at the entrance to Tina and Queenie's apartment not much later.

* * *

Jacob leaned against the building opposite the Goldstein apartment, trying to appear casual and at ease. It was six in the evening—already thirty minutes past the time he and Queenie had agreed they would meet for their date.

_ Did she forget? Maybe she thought we said six? Or seven? _

He hesitated, worried that too many visits from a No-Maj to a witch’s apartment would attract attention from MACUSA. A tiny voice in his head had been muttering that this was dangerous over and over again during the last few days. He was afraid that he would get Queenie into trouble.

Jacob folded his arms and then unfolded them. He felt too self-conscious—like someone was watching him. Acting on an impulse, he left where he had been standing and crossed the street. In no time, he stood inside at the entrance to the Goldstein residence.

Jacob knocked on the door and waited. When there was no answer for at least a minute, he frowned and knocked again, louder this time. Still no answer.

Worried, Jacob reached for the doorknob and quietly let himself in.

“Queenie?”

“Jacob! Get out!”

He looked to his right and saw Queenie sitting at the dining table, tied down with ropes to a chair; a terrified look haunted her eyes. A woman who was standing next to her directed her wand at Queenie's neck in a threatening way.

“Queenie! What—”

“Shhhhh,” the woman said in a soothing but threatening tone, “If you speak to him without my permission again, you'll both die a slow and painful death.”

Jacob saw tears trail down Queenie's face. He wasn't sure what to do because he assumed that if he took a step closer to Queenie, the stranger would do something horrible to her.

“This is the muggle you love?” the woman spoke again, her voice sharp like steel, “What a pathetic lump of trash.”

Jacob tried to swallow, but his throat was dry. The woman had brown hair, defined cheekbones, and she wore dark clothes. She advanced closer to Jacob, a frightening expression in place. Her eyes didn't leave his even when she next spoke.

“Should I kill him, Miss Goldstein? It would be my absolute pleasure. You could watch the life leave his eyes and you would know it was all because of you.”

Jacob heard a sob come from Queenie. The woman turned around and his heart felt as if it had stopped completely due to hearing her in pain. He looked around for anything that could help them escape.

“Do you still need more convincing?” the woman asked loudly.

She raised her wand and a beam of light shot towards Queenie who began to scream in agony. Jacob started forward, unsure what he was doing, but he knew he needed to help. The woman turned on him and raised her wand again. Jacob felt all of his muscles go stiff; he couldn't move. The woman turned toward Queenie again.

“Say you will aid in the fight for the greater good, Miss Goldstein, or I will kill him right now!”

Another sob left Queenie.

“Say it!”

More screaming as a spell hit Queenie. When it subsided, she took shallow breaths interrupted with sobs. The woman spoke in a level, threatening voice.

“I will not demand it again, Miss Goldstein.”

“I will. I will! Please,...please don’t hurt him.”

“You will do what?”

Queenie hesitated; her body felt weighed down by exhaustion.

“I will aid in the greater good.”

It was quiet for several minutes as Queenie heard the thoughts of Jacob and the unknown woman distantly. It was as if she were hearing them underwater. She wished to have her wand back, to stun this loyal Grindelwald follower, and escape with Jacob.

But she knew that Jacob would be killed. She couldn't have his death be her fault. She couldn't let him die.

She loved him too much.

The next thing she knew, Queenie felt the ropes leave her to be free. She looked up at the woman who had tortured her in disgust.

“I'm Vinda Rosier,” the woman stated bluntly as she held out Queenie's wand, her own wand directed toward Jacob. Queenie said nothing.

“Obliviate him. Now. We don't have much time.”

Queenie’s expression changed from one of disgust to pure sorrow.

“Please don't make me.”

She couldn't obliviate him; the same spell had already damaged their relationship before. She felt the past torment of his not knowing creep back to her.

“Now, Rosier stated firmly.

Queenie swallowed, a lump in her throat. She didn't have another option.

She progressed slowly to Jacob who was still frozen in place.

“We'll be together again. I promise, Jacob.”

She heard his pleading thoughts loud and clear then. A tear raced down her cheek.

“I'm sorry. You have to forget this night.”

“Hurry! Now!” Rosier shouted.

Queenie hesitated, took a shaky breath, and pointed her wand at Jacob.

“Obliviate.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would appreciate some feedback on this fic. What's great? What's not so great? Is there anything I could improve? Thank you so much for reading!


	11. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Features Newt and Tina. Also, Leta and Theseus. The title basically summarizes this chapter.

Thursday, March 17, 1927

Tina finished buttoning up her white shirt and turned around, detecting a tapping noise on the window over the sound of rain. She could see the faint outline of an owl through the obscured glass. She hurried over to open it and the bird hopped in, hooting in an annoyed way. Tina undid the string holding  _ The New York Ghost  _ to the owl’s leg and stroked the soaked feathers. She turned around, searching for some money to give the owl.

“Sorry, I would give you something to eat if I had anything. You must be tired and hungry."

The owl hooted feebly and shook its feathers. Tina opened the newspaper, noticing that it was dated from a few days ago. Tina put it aside and laid it on a desk next to a finished letter which she had written the night before and planned to send later that day:

_ Dear Queenie, _

_ First of all, I hope you and Jacob are well and that nothing odd has happened since I’ve left. I miss you very much. I don’t think I can say that enough. I miss being at home. _

_ The French Ministry is somehow even more stressful than MACUSA and I keep getting lost. The elevators like to move. That isn't a joke; Newt and I got lost our first day and an amused lady told us that the elevators like to play tricks on new people by changing locations. _

_ Of course, this makes complete sense. _

_ I have much to tell you. I hope you’ve received my postcard and that it hasn’t gotten lost somehow. I bought it while Newt and I were on our way to our hotel our first night here, which is a nice hotel, by the way. He actually hasn’t been helping much with the Auror department because almost as soon as we arrived, we ran into the Head of the Magical Creatures department. He happened to recognize Newt as the already-famous Fantastic Beasts author and proceeded to beg him to help with a creature who seems to have become too friendly with the No-Majs here. _

_ Newt hesitated and rejected the offer at first, saying that he had come to Paris with me to help track down Grindelwald, but I assured him that I would be fine and I encouraged him to help with the creature dilemma. _

_ The only downside to this is that I feel as if I have hardly seen him at all lately. Although it has been nice to have his company when we have been together. I really like him. _

_ (And I swear that if you tease me for writing that previous paragraph, you’ll find a nice bunch of flobberworms in your dresser drawers as soon as I get home. After all, I do know a certain Magizoologist who would most likely be only too happy to help.) _

_ Did I mention that we met Leta Lestrange as soon as we arrived at the British Ministry of Magic? Let’s just say I don’t see myself becoming good friends with her in the near future. She was very distant with me at first and I could tell that Newt was annoyed with her. _

_ But a part of me wonders if he possibly still has feelings for her? After all, he did like her and her personality when they were younger, (even though I don’t really understand how he could have). Maybe I’m being paranoid. I know that’s what you would tell me. We know each other too well. _

_ Anyway, tell me all about the happenings at MACUSA. Have you gone out with Jacob at all? Have you gotten yourself engaged? _

_ That was a joke. I will hex you and Jacob if you write me back to say you’ve gotten engaged. _

_ Another joke. _

_ Love, your favorite sister, Tina _

Tina put on her shoes and stood up, ready for the day. The owl from before had moved to the desk where Tina had left  _ The New York Ghost  _ and it was pecking the paper with its beak. Smiling, Tina picked up the newspaper and perused it until she saw a certain headline that made her gasp. Her eyes raced through the article until there were no more words to read.

“Oh, no. No, no, no,” Tina whispered to herself as she crossed the room in a flash and opened the door of her hotel room. She hurried out into the hallway, turned left, and walked a few doors down before she reached a certain one and knocked on it. She waited a few seconds then knocked again. She repeated the action; her mind raced but seemed to be frozen at the same time. Tina was on the verge of hyperventilating as tears filled her eyes,  _ The New York Ghost _ still clutched in her hands.

“Queenie,” she said helplessly, trying in vain not to cry. Tina knocked on the door again. She heard muffled footsteps and the sound of the door handle turning. Newt’s face appeared between the crack of the door and the molding.

“Tina? What’s wrong?”

He opened the door all the way and she entered, her face stricken. Newt worried about whatever news she had. She looked about her in a distracted way as if she were lost; tears streamed down her cheeks. Newt took her hand and led her farther into the room.

“Tina, sit down. What’s wrong?”

He made sure Tina was seated on the bed and then he sat in an armchair across from her next to a desk similar to the one in Tina’s room.

“It’s Q-Queenie. It’s in  _ The New York Ghost _ . She’s missing and nobody knows where she is.”

“She’s missing?” Newt asked, thunderstruck. He couldn’t believe it.

“Yes, look.”

Tina handed him the newspaper and he read the few, short paragraphs stating that an employee for MACUSA named Queenie Goldstein had been missing since Monday. She had been confronted by another MACUSA employee, Abernathy, about business concerning Grindelwald. It went on to state that an Auror went to Queenie’s residence to ask more questions about Abernathy’s behavior, but when the Auror arrived, the apartment was seen to be in a state of ruin with belongings destroyed and no sign of the MACUSA employee. All neighbors questioned about the event stated that they had not heard or seen Queenie, (or anyone else), leave the apartment after she had arrived home that night. Efforts were being made to discover her whereabouts.

Newt finished reading the article and glanced up to see a hopeless Tina staring at the floor of the hotel room. He couldn’t remember ever seeing her so distraught as he did then. Fear filled Newt too as he scanned the article again, still trying to process what this meant.

“Tina.”

A sob escaped Tina as she bent over and hid her face in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees. Newt fumbled with the paper and set it on the desk before he stood and walked forward the few steps to her. Surprisingly, he felt calm on the outside even though he was deeply worried and scared. He listened to her crying, wishing that he could take away her pain.

“It h-has to be Grindelwald. This h-has to be because of him.”

The realization of this hit Newt too and he sat on the bed next to her, unsure if he should have been so close to her, but he didn’t care because he wanted to comfort her. Newt placed his hand on her shoulder.

“She’s going to be found,” Newt said helplessly, unsure of what to do or say. Another sob racked Tina’s body as Newt’s mind raced. His face evolved from fear to determination and he rose suddenly, leaving Tina alone on the bed. She looked up at the absence of his touch, her face tear-stained.

“Newt,—”

“I’m going to find her.”

He fastened the latches of his case and tied a few pieces of string around the outside. He couldn’t quite name the feeling he had as he stood and faced the Auror, suitcase in hand.

“What do you mean you’re going to find her?” Tina asked, standing up suddenly. She wiped at her face with her hands as she waited for him to answer.

“I’m going to go to New York and try to find out where she’s gone. Jacob may know something about this.”

New tears were filling Tina’s eyes as she took a step toward him.

“I’m coming with you.”

Newt was about to agree when he realized how that plan could eventually become counter-productive. Tina had been specifically asked to go to Paris to aid in the recapture of Grindelwald and Newt had merely tagged along. Other than helping with the Augurey for the Magical Creatures department, Newt wasn’t needed at the French Ministry. Tina was.

“I would agree, but I think you should stay in Paris,” Newt replied, knowing perfectly well that Tina would argue with him.

“Well, I don’t, Newt. Why would I stay here when Queenie is missing?” she demanded. The last sentence came out in an angry tone. Something inside Newt mourned for her—wished to comfort her.

“If she’s involved with Grindelwald, she’s most likely here. And you need to be here more than I do.”

Tina swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. She couldn’t think clearly.

“I don’t want to be here alone. I need you. I’m going to lose my mind worrying about Queenie.”

The rain filled the silence between them as he realized what Tina had said and she hardly registered what she had expressed. She sank back onto the bed again and placed her hands on her knees, trying to calm herself. Newt slowly approached her and placed his suitcase on the bed before he spoke.

“Tina.”

She stared up at him; wondered how he could be so calm.

“Jacob could have information. It’s also likely that he’s a target for Grindelwald’s supporters if they’ve realized he’s important to Queenie and to us.”

Tina nodded, understanding. She knew that he was right. Jacob could be in trouble and it wouldn’t be logical to leave Paris when it was likely that Queenie was already in the city.

“What if they’ve hurt her, Newt? Or what if she’s…,” Tina trailed off, a terrified look plastered on her face. Newt wasn’t looking at her, but at the ground.

“We’ll find her. I’ll be back in less than a day, Tina. And they wouldn’t kill her; if anything, they’ve tried to recruit her because she’s a Legilimens.”

“Okay,” Tina said quietly. She took one more breath to calm herself and looked up at Newt again who was already looking at her. He hesitated and glanced away, unsure what else to say.

“I’ll be back soon,” he finally muttered and she nodded. Newt picked up his suitcase.

“Newt.”

He regarded her again; his eyebrows raised at the sound of Tina saying his name.

“Thank you.”

Newt nodded briefly and caught her eyes; tried to comfort her with just a look. And then he Disapparated on the spot.

* * *

 

It had been a slow day in the Improper Use of Magic office. Nearly everyone in the room had left for lunch except for a woman with brown hair wearing a dark blue dress. Leta Lestrange sighed and looked up from her typewriter to see Theseus Scamander walking toward her. Her face instantly brightened.

“What brings you here, stranger?”

“I needed to see my beautiful fiance.”

She smiled and rose from her seat. Theseus leaned over her desk and kissed her cheek.

“You missed me after only three hours of us not seeing each other?”

“Of course. But that’s not the only reason I’m here. I have a proposal.”

“What is it?”

“I’m needed in Paris, and I wondered if you would go with me. Well, actually, I’m not truly asking since I already convinced Jones to let you go.”

“To find Grindelwald? Don’t they have enough help already?” Leta replied, her eyebrows raised.

“They could always use more, couldn’t they?”

“Even a worker from the Improper Use of Magic Office,” Leta said in an amused tone.

“Of course. Your work relates to this.”

She silently agreed.

“And what else is in Paris?”

“My brother.”

Leta frowned and looked down.

“Is that good or bad?”

“We’ll only know if we see him together.”

Leta cringed inside, already dreading the moment.

“Theseus, I know he hates me. I acted completely horrible in front of him and the letter I sent was awful. I don’t think Newt will want to see me. He practically ran away when we met in the Atrium.”

Theseus smiled. They had discussed the awkward conversation before.

“He wouldn’t have acted that way if he knew the whole story.”

Leta sighed and examined Theseus’ eyes. He tilted his head slightly and she admired his face. He always knew how to charm her.

“He seemed upset about our engagement.”

“We don’t know that for sure. He was probably just caught off guard.”

“And you feel so comfortable about speaking with him again? You think he isn’t still upset with you?”

A guilty look crossed Theseus’ face. He tapped rhythmically on Leta’s desk with his finger. She reached for his hand and held it in hers, realizing that she had reminded him of something he was ashamed of. She knew how much it mattered to both of them that they resolve their problems with Newt.

“You’re right. We need to talk to him. We’ve both...changed,” Leta said.

Theseus looked into her eyes and squeezed her hand.

“I only have because you make me better.”

She squeezed his hand back and walked around her desk to join his side.

“Let’s go to Paris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took a bit longer to post than I originally planned since I stopped writing my first idea for this chapter halfway through and started over. The first idea just didn't seem right.  
> Also, I've realized that because I began writing this long before the first trailer came out, my ideas don't match up with the next movie in some ways. For example, Newt seems hesitant to search for Grindelwald in the trailer and there seems to be more Newtina angst according to cast interviews than I have planned. I want to incorporate as many similarities/ideas as I can, but I wouldn't be able to do that without completely starting over.  
> Of course, I'm not going to do that. I'm happy with how I've written these characters and I like my plot, so even if my fic isn't canon compliant considering the trailers and cast interviews, I'm going to keep it how it is and just enjoy writing some sort of version of a sequel to the first movie.  
> Thank you for the kudos and the kind reviews. I really enjoyed writing the Leta and Theseus scene and I plan to involve them in later chapters. I'd appreciate some feedback.  
> Thanks!


	12. Drifting Further By and By

Friday, March 18, 1927

It was eight thirty in the evening in New York. Jacob opened and closed the bakery door, the bell signaling his exit before he locked the door. A few wanderers had walked up or down Rivington Street as Jacob had finished closing for the night, but now, the street was empty. Jacob began to walk home.

The air was chilly and the sky had been filled with clouds all day, but it had not rained. Tired, but feeling fulfilled after a day of work, Jacob planned to fall asleep as soon as he could. He had had trouble staying asleep for the last few nights due to bad dreams, so he hoped tonight would be better.

He heard a sudden, but faint crack. He stopped in his footsteps and looked around, thinking that he recognized the sound. The streetlight above him illuminated very little, causing him to squint.

“Hello?” he asked.

There was a shushing noise; it seemed to come from across the street. Jacob looked ahead and saw a figure pass by a streetlight before crossing the road.

“Um,” Jacob hesitated, wanting to speak. He was tempted to begin walking away, but then he saw the outline of something rectangular and bulky that the person seemed to be carrying.

“Newt?”

“Jacob.”

A car passed by.

“What’re you doing here?” Jacob asked, bewildered. Newt was fully visible and he had a look of urgency.

“Not here. We need to go somewhere safe.”

Jacob frowned and led the way he had been heading before; toward his apartment.

“Is everything alright?”

“It would be better if we didn’t talk out in the open,” Newt responded, casting a look up and down the street. Extreme anxiety began to take over Jacob’s surprise. He couldn’t imagine what had happened to cause Newt to act this way.

_ Why isn’t he in Paris? Is there something wrong with Queenie or Tina? _

“Nobody’s hurt,...right?”

“You mean you don’t know?”

Jacob swallowed, realizing his throat was dry.

“Don’t know what?”

He looked back at the Magizoologist who seemed to be even more worried than before. Newt shook his head, signaling that they needed to wait. Soon, they reached Jacob’s apartment. Newt followed Jacob upstairs and noticed that the furnishings were slightly nicer than they had been last December.

“What’s happened, Newt?”

Newt frowned as he set his case down, facing Jacob.

“I thought you would answer that for me.”

“What d’you mean? Is Queenie okay?”

Newt shuffled his feet; he seemed to be perplexed.

“Don’t you know that she’s missing?”

“Missing? Where’d she go? Wasn’t she with you and Tina in Paris?”

Newt faltered, unsure what to say. He had expected Jacob to answer questions, not to ask them.

“When was the last time you saw her?” Newt asked.

“Same time I last saw you. The night that Grindelwald guy escaped.”

Newt walked forward, past Jacob, and looked out the window. Uneasiness had settled over him as soon as he had arrived in America. He turned around.

“Queenie never came with us. She stayed here. Tina saw in the newspaper that she’s been missing since Monday.”

Jacob’s eyes widened; he sat on the bed.

“But,...how…?” Jacob trailed off, evidently shocked. 

“What do you remember from Monday night?”

Jacob struggled to think; he was still trying to process what Newt had told him.

“It was a slow night. I...I closed up early to...hmm...now that I think about it, I can’t really remember.”

“Are you sure you can’t remember?”

Jacob frowned and looked away, trying to think. A faint memory came to him.

“I think I...went to see a movie alone. I don’t know. It’s kinda hard to remember.”

“Alone?”

Jacob nodded, anxiety displayed on his face.

“Alone. Were you supposed to go with someone? Maybe Queenie?”

Jacob rubbed his neck with his hand.

“I...don’t think so.”

Newt peered at Jacob, a curious and contemplative look on his face.

“I think someone’s put a false memory charm on you. It changes your memories, but this one doesn’t seem to be very strong. It was done in a hurry.”

Surprised by this information, Jacob stood up.

“So, I’ve been ‘bliviated again?”

“Something like that, but a bit different.”

Jacob groaned and looked away, obviously annoyed. Newt changed the subject and explained what  _ The New York Ghost _ had reported about Queenie. By the time the Magizoologist finished speaking, Jacob appeared angry and afraid at the same time.

“We should go to the apartment. Look for clues.”

Newt nodded and picked up his suitcase again.

“I agree. Here, take my arm.”

With a crack, they disappeared and then reappeared in a different street.

Newt led the way to the Goldstein residence, wondering what state they would find it in. Had everything been repaired by a MACUSA employee? Did belongings lie ruined on the floor?

They snuck up the stairs and opened the apartment door. The place was a mess; it seemed that everything had been damaged.

“Oh...no…,” Jacob muttered.

“Lumos,” Newt whispered, his wand held out. Light cascaded over the floor and the walls. Glass plates lay smashed on the floor. Two chairs were knocked down and one of the doors to the bedroom had fallen to the ground as well. Clothes were strewn out from the bedroom to the dining table. Jacob noticed a crack in one of the windows and saw that the other window was open. The curtains that framed them were ripped.

“Reparo,” Newt said and then continued, “Nox.”

Pieces of glass rose and attached together. The lights turned on. The curtains repaired themselves. The chairs were righted and the doors returned to their correct places. Newt looked down at his feet and saw ripped pieces of paper floating up to reform what turned out to be a postcard. Seeing the picture of the Eiffel Tower on the front, Newt grabbed it and turned it around; he saw Tina’s handwriting.

He looked down again and saw a familiar necklace lying on the floor. He leaned down and picked it up with his other hand, the chain cold in his fingers. It was Tina’s oval-shaped locket. Newt examined it for a few more seconds and then slipped it into one of the pockets of his coat.

“An owl must have delivered this sometime in the last few days,” Newt muttered to himself as he peered at the postcard again. He turned around and saw Jacob walking around the newly-repaired apartment in a frenzied attitude.

“Jacob.”

The baker stopped and turned around to face Newt.

“Don’t worry, we’re going to find her somehow.”

Jacob hesitated, wanting to say something, but he couldn’t. Words said long ago crossed his mind.

_ My philosophy is that worrying means you suffer twice. _

“How are we going to do that?”

“She’s most likely still in Paris.”

“Then why’re you here?”

“Because you’re possibly in danger, Jacob. You’d most likely be safer if you weren’t so easy to find.”

Jacob sighed, stress weighing on his mind. Newt also tucked the postcard into another coat pocket.

“I can ask Henry to run the bakery. I’ll tell him I’m taking a trip.”

Newt nodded, worried too. He only hoped that traveling back to Paris wouldn’t be as difficult as it had been traveling to New York.

“We’ll have to take a Portkey. Well...I’ll have to take it. You’ll have to stay in the case so you’re not recognized by anyone at MACUSA.”

“Portkey? What’s that?”

“It’s a seemingly ordinary object that is magicked into becoming a type of transportation. It’s similar to when we’ve Disapparated. You know, disappear and reappear in another place.”

“Can’t we just...Disapparate to Paris?”

Newt shook his head as he walked toward the bedroom. A cutout of a newspaper article caught his eye on Tina’s bookshelf and he proceeded toward it.

“No, it’s too dangerous to do that between countries.”

It had been published in December. Newt picked it up and read the headline which stated that Tina Goldstein had been re-appointed as an Auror. A serious-looking, moving picture of Tina accompanied the news. Newt gazed longingly at the picture as snatches of past conversations between him and Tina ran through his mind. Newt wished he could talk to her in that moment. He wished he could comfort her.

“Alright. I say we go as soon as possible then. Newt, what if...what if they’ve done something to her?”

Newt turned, picture still in hand as he shook himself from his reverie. He wanted to reassure his friend, but his courage was failing him.

“C’mon,” Newt stated, “Where does this Henry live?”

* * *

 

Monday, March 28, 1927

“Hello, you are Miss Goldstein, correct?”

Surprised by the sudden question, Tina looked up from a file she had been perusing to see a man who struck a resemblance close to Newt. There was a charming smile on his face as he waited for her answer.

“I am.”

“Ah, hello, I’m Theseus Scamander—Newt’s brother. Leta told me that you are a friend of his?”

Shocked, there was a beat as Tina tried to collect herself. She had been on edge ever since the news of Queenie’s disappearance.

“Um, yes, I-I am.”

Newt’s name struck through her heart. She had hardly been paying attention to the file from before because her thoughts had been somewhere with the Magizoologist whom she had not seen for a week and a half. When she had asked about Newt in the Portkey office, a worker had mentioned that traveling out of America was extremely difficult due to paranoia at MACUSA.

“Do you, by any chance, happen to know where he would be at the moment? I know he’s not in Paris anymore, but nobody has been able to tell me exactly where he went.”

Tina examined his countenance, realizing that Theseus was not at all how she had expected him to be. She rubbed at her tired eyes before she glanced toward her coffee cup and saw that it was empty.

“I, um, the last I saw of him, he was going to America. He said he would be back soon, but it’s been ten days.”

She didn’t realize that tears were filling her eyes until her vision became blurry. Tina avoided Theseus’ gaze and looked down. She heard the clacking of high heels—a cruel reminder of the sound that usually accompanied Queenie into a room—and recognized the voice of Leta Lestrange.

“Any luck?”

Surprised again, Tina assumed Theseus shook his head because she heard no reply. An overwhelming amount of emotions were overtaking her as she stood suddenly, wanting to get away. She was sleep-deprived, scared, and felt ambushed by people she wasn’t sure she could trust.

“I’m sorry, please excuse me,” Tina muttered. She began to hurry away from her desk, a tear already trailing down her cheek when she heard her name called by Leta. Tina wanted nothing more than to run away, but she reluctantly wiped at her face, turned, and looked up a bit, hoping they wouldn’t see her wet eyes. Tina began to feel the hints of a headache spreading through her skull.

“Oh,” Leta muttered softly as she stepped closer to Tina, “Are you alright, Miss Goldstein?”

Tina bit her lip, shrugged, then shook her head.

“I think I just need some fresh air.”

A rebellious tear slipped from her eye and traveled down her face. She wiped at it, but Leta saw. Miss Lestrange conversed silently with her fiance with just a movement of her head and eyes, then returned her attention to Tina.

“I’ll go with you.”

Tina almost protested, but she couldn’t find the energy to do it. She simply nodded once and led the way through the labyrinthine halls of the French Ministry until they ended up standing next to a Wallace fountain; one of the many entrances to the hidden Ministry. By that time, several tears had been shed. Leta suddenly held out a handkerchief that seemed to come from out of nowhere.

Tina accepted it and neither of them said anything for a while as the sounds of the city filled their ears. As soon as she had collected herself, Tina took a deep breath and looked sideways at the other woman who began to speak.

“I know this is a surprise, me and Theseus showing up, but we were hoping to find Newt. I’m sorry if we upset you.”

Surprised by Leta’s attitude, Tina didn’t respond. Leta stared straight ahead.

“I know I...didn't make a good first impression when we met. I apologize for that; I’m not talented with communicating well.”

Tina tried to think of what to say, but nothing came to mind. She stood there quietly, still holding the handkerchief as Leta made eye contact with her. Words finally came to Tina.

“Um, it’s fine, really. Don’t worry about it.”

She hadn’t expected this to happen. The last fifteen minutes felt too bizarre to really have happened. A sad smile crossed Leta’s face before she gestured to a place away from the fountain and they went to stand next to the bushes instead.

“Why were you crying?”

Tina clenched the handkerchief tightly in her fist as she hesitated. Then, the words escaped her.

“My sister is missing, and I think it has something to do with Grindelwald.”

A look of horror crossed Leta’s face as Tina explained the whole story.

“I’m extremely sorry, Miss Goldstein. That’s terrible,” she responded then paused before continuing, “What has been done to find her?”

Tina bit her lip and willed herself to remain calm.

“Newt went to America to see if there were any clues pointing to where she might be. He said he’d be back in a day, but he’s been gone for ten. MACUSA is being difficult with traveling because supporters of Grindelwald have become friendlier lately.”

Leta’s look was sympathetic.

“I’m sure he’ll be back soon, Miss Goldstein.”

Tina nodded and hesitated before she responded.

“You can call me Tina.”

“And you can call me Leta,” Leta responded.

Neither of them said anything for a while as they watched the flurry of activity that surrounded them. Tina felt awkward and she wished that she could go back to her hotel room to fall asleep.

“Thank you for talking to me.” Tina hesitated before continuing. “I’ve felt awful lately. All I can do is worry.”

“That’s understandable. If you...ever need to talk to someone about this again, you can talk to me. I hope I’ve helped slightly.”

Tina nodded, pleasantly surprised by Leta. She had labeled her as an awful person, but the woman in front of her was the complete opposite.

They soon decided to go back into the French Ministry, but as they walked through the hallways, they noticed rushing, hurried people and heard snatches of conversation in various forms of language though French was the most common.

“Combien de personnes sont mortes?” a woman’s voice asked.

Tina didn’t hear a reply as she registered what had been asked.

_ How many people are dead? _

She quickened her pace, Leta following her, until they reached the Auror office. A large map of the city hung above them which magically showed the location of some sort of accident. The chattering had grown louder and louder the whole time they rushed, but the noise in the office was chaotic. A hush fell over the crowd of people as the loud voice of the Head Auror, obviously magnified by magic, caused a hush to fall.

He detailed how there had been a No-Maj attack in a hotel several blocks away from the Ministry and at least eight people had died. Several Aurors were sent to the site of the occurrence along with Obliviators.

The crowd of people began to disperse over the next few minutes, but at least thirty people stayed in the office, including Leta and Theseus. Tina began to start toward them, wanting to discuss the occurrence. She was feeling extremely anxious and almost wished that she had been one of the Aurors sent out. It was better than waiting. However, before she could say anything to the pair, Tina heard a familiar voice.

“Tina!”

She turned and gasped in surprise. There was Newt Scamander, an urgent look on his face.

“Newt!”

She hurried toward him, overcome with relief that one of the people she trusted most was standing in front of her again. Tina was about to ask how he got out of America when she noticed movement over Newt’s shoulder.

Tina’s mouth opened in astonishment. Newt, noticing this, slowly turned around.

Queenie Goldstein stood in the entrance of the Auror office, her wand pointed at her sister, a blank expression on her face.

“Queenie.” Newt heard Tina whisper faintly, almost like a cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I hope that the French in this chapter is correct. If I made any mistakes, please let me know. :)  
> Second, I know the ending was a bit rushed and I would have liked to lengthen the conversation between Leta and Tina, but I felt that it was more important just to finish the chapter so I can move on with the story. I am super excited to write the next few chapters. Hope you enjoyed!


	13. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always come to this part where I'm supposed to write a chapter summary and I'm never sure if I should write something sarcastic or leave it blank. I don't want to write too much here and spoil the chapter. For now, I'll just write this message. Enjoy!

Wednesday, March 16, 1927

Queenie woke to the feeling of cold stone on her skin; her head felt like how the scribbles of a child’s drawing looks. She swallowed and blinked several times, trying to clear her vision, but her head pounded. She tried to recall where she was and why she had ended up there, but hardly any light illuminated her location.

She sat up slowly and shivered due to the cold temperature before rubbing her hands together to warm them. She felt a ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. Helplessness rose inside her as she adjusted the ring, thinking of Jacob. She had taken it from his apartment. Queenie had seen the engagement ring hidden behind a stack of books on Jacob’s dresser when she had been forced to take him home, Rosier’s gaze never leaving her. She knew this ring. She had seen it vaguely in Jacob’s thoughts and she knew it had belonged to his grandmother before she had passed away.

_ “Wait, is someone walking up the stairs?” Queenie asked. _

_ Jacob was lying asleep on his bed. Rosier glanced for a split second through the open door and Queenie took her chance, quickly reaching for the ring and slipping it into her coat pocket. Rosier returned her attention to Queenie, her gaze suspicious. _

_ “If you’re trying to fool me into something, it’s hopeless. You already tried and lost your wand in the process.” _

_ As soon as Queenie had pretended to Obliviate Jacob (She had said the word ‘Oblivate,’ but that had merely been meant to deceive Rosier. ‘Obliviate’ had not been cast. She had non-verbally cast a false memory charm instead.), she had turned around in the Goldstein apartment and began to duel the Grindelwald supporter. However, that had not ended well for Queenie or the apartment. Several belongings were destroyed in the process and Queenie’s wand was confiscated due to a disarming spell cast by Rosier. _

_ In Jacob’s apartment, Queenie didn’t reply to Rosier. Her mind was with the engagement ring, wondering if it would be enough for Jacob to realize something had happened to her. _

Queenie noticed a faint light down what seemed to be a long, dark tunnel. The light source was far away, and she began to hear sounds. She stood up shakily, feeling vulnerable without her wand, and she walked toward the light, careful not to slip as she moved through wet parts of the tunnel.

She could only remember that she had taken an unauthorized Portkey with Rosier to an unrecognizable alleyway, but she didn’t know how she had ended up wherever she was.

* * *

 

Monday, March 28, 1927 (Back at the French Ministry)

Many of the Aurors had left the room by that time, and the rest who stayed behind didn’t seem to notice what was happening near the entrance to the Auror office.

“Who is that?” Tina heard Theseus ask from behind.

“Her sister,” Leta whispered.

Tina’s eyes remained on Queenie. Then, Tina watched as a recognizing look passed over her sister and the Legilimens lowered her wand. Tina frowned and didn’t lower hers.

“Tina? I found you! I’m so glad! I thought you would be here,” Queenie cried joyously.

Newt noticed Tina’s odd behavior, seeing that she wasn’t excited or relieved like she should have been. Her expression was suspicious and her wand was held out defensively.

“What are you doing?” Queenie asked, her voice suddenly worried.

* * *

 

Wednesday, March 16, 1927

Queenie reached the light and gazed through the doorway at a most unwelcome scene. Grindelwald stood in the center of a large gathering, addressing a crowd; his voice ringing through the air:

“Still, we must skulk in the shadows. But the old ways serve us no longer.”

The crowd murmured in agreement. Queenie backed up a few steps from the entrance, her heart pounding. This was Grindelwald himself. She could hardly pay attention to anything he was saying due to her flurried thoughts, but she understood the gist of what he was declaring. All she could feel was panic as she subconsciously fiddled with the engagement ring on her finger.

_ I need my wand. _

Queenie saw Rosier standing close to Grindelwald, a skull held in her hands. Queenie tried to pay attention to the thoughts of Grindelwald and Rosier, but the crowd made it too difficult to focus. She frowned in frustration.

And then she saw Rosier’s gaze settle on her.

* * *

 

Monday, March 28, 1927  (Back at the French Ministry)

“What did we do for your birthday last year?”

Queenie frowned and glanced away, confused. Newt could see she didn’t understand what was going on, but he realized what Tina was doing.

“Why are you asking me that?” Queenie demanded, locking eyes with Tina. The Auror appeared to be shaking with fury; Newt took a step or two toward Tina, pulling out his own wand as well.

* * *

 

Wednesday, March 23, 1927

Queenie wasn’t allowed out of the cell. It wasn’t made of metal bars, but had four white walls a single light bulb, a toilet, a little cot, and a few other necessities. She had been deemed too risky to aid in Grindelwald’s efforts and had been treated to torturing curses nearly every day to encourage her to give in.

“A Legilimens is only useful if she isn’t under the Imperius curse”...”Soon you’ll realize that we are in the right”...”We’re only doing what’s better for wizards and witches”...”You could be with your precious Muggle without laws preventing you from being together.”

The stream of never-ending comments from Grindelwald’s supporters did nothing to sway Queenie. She would not help Grindelwald. She only hoped that someone—hopefully Newt or Tina—would help protect Jacob from any evil people who might cross his path.

* * *

 

Monday, March 28, 1927  (Back at the French Ministry)

“Answer my question. What did we do for your birthday last year?”

Queenie hesitated and shrugged before exclaiming in frustration:

“I don’t remember! I can’t believe you’re pointing that wand at me! I’m your—”

“If you don’t remember, then read my mind!” Tina shouted suddenly.

Queenie went very still; nobody said a word. Tina took a steadying breath, waiting; memories of the night of Queenie’s birthday passed through her mind.

* * *

 

Monday, March 28, 1927

Queenie could sense that today was different. Something was going to happen. She had figured out she was in France due to subtle remarks made by Rosier and other witches or wizards who had passed by her tiny cell (where she had had little to eat or drink since she had been there). Grindelwald’s followers were  _ excited _ …

* * *

 

“Tina. Don’t do this. You’re scaring me.”

“Where was the last place we went with our parents before they got sick?” Tina interrogated.

Queenie didn’t seem to know what to do anymore. Her eyes widened as she gazed at the Auror in front of her. There was a long pause before Tina spoke again.

“Where’s my sister?”

Another long stretch of silence. And then Queenie turned around and ran not toward the direction she had come from, but up the stairs, heading to the elevator. Surprised by the exit, Newt and Tina chased after her, attempting to send spells after the imposter, but they soon gave up when none hit her.

“Grindelwald’s getting too predictable!” Tina called furiously to Newt as they ran.

“I guess I arrived just in time!” Newt replied. They turned at the top of the staircase as the fake Queenie was getting into the open elevator. The doors closed on her.

“How did you get here?” Tina asked, breathing heavily. They stood next to the elevator, watching to see which floor it was going to. The numbers were declining.

“I took a boat and then Disapparated here. Jacob is inside the case. I thought he would be safer and he seemed happy to stay with the Mooncalves. How have you been?”

“Oh, I’m fine. Just chasing after a person who’s impersonating my sister.”

“Tired?”

“Extremely.”

“Hold onto my shoulder.”

They Disapparated to the lowest floor. It was usually restricted and several guards were often stationed there. Newt had accidentally gone down there once when he had been searching for a certain floor, but he had then been told ungraciously to leave.

Newt and Tina appeared in the forbidden floor and saw that several guards lay on the ground, stunned or killed; they didn’t know.

“What are Leta and Theseus doing here?”

“I think they came to find you.”

“Cheers,” Newt replied in a downcast tone as they looked around. Tina saw the disappearing of a pair of high heels.

“There,” Tina said, pointing in the correct direction.

This floor held all of the government archives which were highly confidential; it was considered almost as classified as the Department of Mysteries in the British Ministry.

They raced through the long hallway. Tina sent a stunning spell straight ahead, but the imposter dodged to the right just in time.

“I wish I would have thought to bring the Swooping Evil up,” Newt said, panting.

Tina didn’t respond as she focused on stopping the woman who had been running in zig-zag patterns. Finally, Tina’s spell hit the fake Queenie, instantly freezing her and causing her to topple over as if she were a statue that had been pushed. As they got closer, Newt and Tina heard the sound of footsteps behind them and turned to see Leta and Theseus.

“Incarcerous,” Theseus said, holding out his wand. The imposter was magically bound with ropes and gagged. Tina saw Queenie’s actual wand lying on the floor, not too far from where they stood and walked over to pick it up, feeling fearful about her actual sister’s fate.

“There weren’t many others on the upper floors. They’ve all been taken in for questioning.”

“How many were there?” Tina asked.

“Up to ten? One came with some pets. They looked like cats, but they were much larger and they had pale blue eyes.”

As he had spoken about the creatures, Theseus’ gaze had shifted from Tina to Newt. Newt wouldn’t meet his brother’s eyes.

“Kneazles?”

Theseus shook his head as Newt glanced up.

“Are any of the guards back there hurt?” Tina asked.

“They’re fine. They’ve only been stunned,” Theseus responded.

Nobody spoke. Tina watched as Newt avoided looking at Leta and Theseus who were earnestly gazing at him.

“I better go take a look at the creatures you were talking about,” Newt spoke up.

“I’ll go with you,” Leta said suddenly.

Newt glanced at Leta. Tina noticed his expression; she could only see...jealousy? Was that the right word? Or maybe longing? Tina didn’t know what to make out of his reaction. Leta’s expression remained expectant, hopeful. Newt shook his head.

“I’d prefer to be alone.”

Newt began to walk away and Disapparated mid-step. A split-second later, Theseus nodded to Leta and Tina before he did the same. Tina was left alone with Leta in the Ministry Archives.

Leta avoided Tina’s eyes and neither of them said anything to each other. Tina felt so worn out that all she wanted to do was fall asleep and forget this day. She wanted to forget that someone had impersonated her sister. She wanted to forget the look Newt had given Leta.

“Do you think he’ll always be like that?”

Tina was disturbed out of her far-away thoughts by Leta’s question. The woman in front of her seemed so disappointed. Tina didn’t know how to respond.

_ Maybe I misunderstood everything. Newt is jealous and doesn’t know how to express it. He’s mourning the possibility of what could have been. _

“I feel like I don’t know anything at the moment.”

_ Nobody is turning out to be who they say they are. _

She didn’t want to think about Newt anymore. It was too messy; too complicated. The whole situation between Newt, Theseus, and Leta was something she couldn’t let herself become part of. It had taken her until that moment to realize that despite the hints of affection between herself and Newt, the Magizoologist was still stuck in the past.

_ He’s too bitter about Theseus and Leta to really be fine with it like he says he is. He described them awfully to me, but they don’t seem to be as bad as he made them out to be. _

_ Perhaps, I read too much into his actions. _

_ Or, maybe I didn’t pay enough attention. _

_ What does it matter anyway? It was all in my head. _

_ I should just forget this. There are more important things to be worried about. _

However, Tina couldn’t stop herself from asking one last question about the whole affair.

“Is it possible that Newt could have feelings for you?”

She regretted the words as soon as she asked them. Tina waited fearfully for Leta’s answer.

“I don’t know. You’ve seen that he only avoids me.”

Tina nodded, controlling her emotions. Of all the things she could have been worrying about in that precise moment, she had chosen to focus on what should have mattered least.

_ Mercy Lewis, the person impersonating my sister is lying petrified on the ground and I’m thinking about Newt. I imagined everything. Newt said himself that we’re only friends. _

Tina shook her head slowly, willing herself to let go of her sentiments for Newt and she pushed away her disappointment.

A sudden thought crossed Tina’s mind (maybe it was caused by lack of sleep), and she asked Leta a question.

“I know we hardly know each other, but would you, by any chance, be willing to help me find my sister?”

* * *

 

Newt, we need to talk,” Theseus said to Newt. They were walking down a long hallway toward the Magical Creatures department. Newt didn't acknowledge his brother but continued to walk forward.

“Levicorpus!”

Newt suddenly lifted into the air, dangling as if he were tied by his ankles to the ceiling. His suitcase clattered to the floor.

“Bloody hell! Let me down, Theseus!”

“Not until you agree to talk, little brother.”

Newt struggled, knowing it was pointless. He was just glad that Pickett had been willing to stay with the other Bowtruckles in the case.

“Could you please just let me down?”

Blood was rushing to his head. Newt struggled to see Theseus’ face. The older brother was grinning.

“Just like old times, eh?” Theseus asked.

“Fine. We can talk. Just let me down!”

Newt fell unceremoniously to the ground. Theseus held out a hand to help him up and Newt begrudgingly accepted it.

“Still as stubborn as ever,” Theseus remarked.

Newt picked up his case and rubbed at his shoulder, sore from the fall. He avoided his brother’s gaze.

“What did you want to talk about, then?”

They made eye contact and Theseus seemed to hesitate for just a second.

“I...well, first, I want to apologize for my behavior the last time we spoke. It was uncalled for and immature.”

Newt blinked several times and tilted his head in confusion.

“I’m sorry, could you please repeat that? You’re...apologizing to me for being a complete arse?”

Theseus glared and shook his head, annoyed.

“I suppose I am. Yes.”

“Who are you and what have you done to my brother?”

Theseus rolled his eyes. He stuck his hands in his pockets.

“Very funny. Will you please just accept my apology?”

Newt frowned slightly, confused by this complete change of heart. Never in his life had he expected Theseus to apologize for his behavior. Newt had grown up knowing that in the eyes of everyone else, Theseus could do no wrong. Yet, here was Theseus apologizing for the first time in Newt’s memory. It bewildered the Magizoologist.

“I accept your apology.”

“Brilliant. Now, I’d like to talk to you about Leta.”

Newt groaned.

“Merlin’s beard. You know, I was going somewhere. I didn’t just decide to go for a stroll.”

“That can wait.”

“Ten of Grindelwald’s followers just walked in here!”

“Alright, I might have over-exaggerated. There were only two. The cat lady and the girl you and Miss Goldstein were chasing.”

“Why would you say ten if there were only two?”

“Because I did. And besides, I said  _ up to  _ ten, not ten. Now, shut up.”

“There’s no need to wonder if you’re being impersonated as well. No one could match your ability of being a prat.”

Theseus smiled condescendingly.

“I take that as a compliment. Now, please, we need to discuss your feelings about mine and Leta’s relationship.”

“Did the word ‘feelings’ really just come out of  _ your  _ mouth?”

“Yes. Can we stop the back-and-forth insults? I didn’t come to Paris just to see the Eiffel Tower.”

“You’re saying you came to find me?”

“More or less. I was sent here by the Ministry to discuss certain subjects with the Head Auror here and I was hoping that I would run into you.”

“So, why is Leta here?”

There was a brief pause as Theseus seemed to internally debate if he should answer the question.

“You can ask her that yourself.”

“I don’t want to talk to her.”

“Why not?”

“You should know why.”   
“Do you still have feelings for her?”

Newt groaned again and shuffled his feet. He had always disliked his brother’s habit of speaking with forceful bluntness.

“Is that a yes?”

“No!”

“You seem upset.”

“Well, I only get upset when I’m around you.”

“Newt, I need to know for sure; are you jealous that I’m marrying Leta?”

Newt glared at him then glanced away. For some reason, he couldn’t help thinking about Tina. He felt melancholy for some reason and he didn’t understand why. He was glad that she wasn’t here for this conversation.

“No. I might still be angry at her, but I don’t care that you two are getting married.”

“I don’t believe you. Your look downstairs proved otherwise.”

“How did I look?”

“Hurt.”

“Believe me, it’s not because of your bloody engagement.”

“Leta told me that you begrudgingly congratulated her when you saw each other in London.”

“She didn’t even write to me after I was expelled! I’m annoyed, not longing after her. Do I really need to repeat myself so the words can get through your thick head?”

Theseus frowned and regarded his little brother; tried to discern if he was lying.

“Are you telling the truth?”

Newt rolled his eyes but answered right away.

“Yes.”

“Because if you don’t want me to marry her, I won’t. I’ll break it off.”

Newt’s eyebrows rose in surprise. He had never expected his brother to offer to do something like that for him. It made him wonder how much Theseus really had changed since they had last seen each other.

“Theseus, I really don’t mind you two being together. It made sense to me when I heard the news. The only reason I’m upset with Leta is because I was expelled in her place and she acted like it was my fault that I was expelled. I thought she was my best friend, yet we never spoke again. However, if you’re happy with her, that’s fine. I’ll volunteer to choose the tablecloth colors or the flowers if you really want me to and I would be your best man if you asked. I’ll do anything if you’ll just stop asking me these bloody questions.”

Theseus took all of this in and nodded his head. His brother seemed genuine enough and he knew that soon, Leta would explain her part of the story and this problem would be completely solved.

“Will you be my best man?”

Newt was surprised even if he had offered in the first place, but it had been mostly in an effort to convince Theseus, not because he actually wanted to hold the position. However, Newt was curious to see how much his brother had changed, and if this was a step toward improving their relationship, Newt didn’t want to turn it down.

“Yes, I will if you want me to be.”

“Brilliant.”

They finally began to walk down the hallway again. Newt was surprised that nobody had passed by them while they had been arguing.

“By the way, I need to know if you’ll be coming alone or with a date.”

Newt glared at Theseus who had a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait, but this chapter was a bit longer so I hope you will forgive me haha. I know this chapter also isn't as polished as it could have been, but I'm planning to go back through this whole fic and edit (for grammar, not plot) when I finish it. The plan right now is to finish this fic by November 15th. I have the plot figured out (at least, 98% of it), so all that's left to do is write. Thank you so much for reading, being patient, and leaving kind comments!


	14. Grindelwald's Hideout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Leta attempt to find Queenie. Grindelwald and Queenie have a conversation.

Monday, March 28, 1927

Tina pocketed Queenie’s wand.

“Are you sure that would really be the right choice?”

“Of course we should use Veritaserum. We would have a direct way of finding out where your sister is.”

Tina frowned and looked back at the imposter who still had Queenie's appearance. It was disconcerting to see her sister tied up.

“It's...illegal.”

“Of course it is. But considering our reason for using it, would we really be doing anything wrong?”

Tina knew it was pointless to debate the topic, but she couldn't help it. She had always been one for following rules even if it was less convenient.

However, she had also tried to follow the law when Newt had first arrived in New York and that had led to them nearly being executed. Tina bit her lip then nodded.

“Let's use Veritaserum.”

Leta nodded.

“I'll be back in just a minute, then.”

Leta Disapparated and Tina waited. She had been surprised when Miss Lestrange had readily accepted her request to help her find Queenie. Tina was sure that the imposter had used Transfiguration to change her appearance. It was a bizarre situation to be in; looking at the disguise of someone pretending to be your best friend.

A loud crack sounded, announcing Leta’s return. She was holding a small bottle in her hands.

“That was quick,” Tina remarked.

“Well, when you grow up as a Lestrange, you learn handy tips for manipulating people. My father was a master and he definitely passed his skills on to me.”

She unstoppered the bottle and offered it to Tina who stared at it.

“You want me to do it?”

“It is  _ your  _ sister we're looking for.”

Tina hesitated then took the small bottle with her fingers. She turned around and held out her wand before casting a spell so the imposter was no longer frozen, but she left the ropes as they were.

The imposter opened her mouth to speak, and Tina took the opportunity to pour some of the potion into her mouth. The witch choked on the liquid, coughing loudly. Tina waited a few seconds longer before she began the interrogation.

“Are you my sister?”

“No.”

Her accent was English.

“What's your real name?”

“Aria Thostree.”

Tina waved her wand over Aria and watched as the blond hair evolved into limp, brown hair. The woman’s eyes were gray and she was short. She could have only been a few years older than Tina.

“Where is my sister?”

“She’s here in Paris.”

“Where in Paris?”

The woman coughed again, struggling with her words.

“U-underground.”

Tina frowned.

“Why did you come here pretending to be my sister?”

“I wanted to make a good impression.”

“On who?”

“Anyone. Grindelwald. I want to be one of Grindelwald’s closest confidants.”

“Were you sent here? Were you meant to be a diversion?”

“A-acted alone. I was...followed.”

“Why were you followed?”

“She doesn’t trust me.”

Tina sighed, anxious that the Veritaserum wouldn’t last much longer. She needed to find out where Queenie was.

“Where exactly is Queenie underground?”

“You get there through the hideout. There’s a streetlight. It...it takes you to the hideout.”

“Where’s this streetlight?.”

The woman choked; Tina stepped closer and knelt down to hear her answer.

“Arc de Triomphe.”

“Is Grindelwald there? In the hideout?”

“Don’t...know.”

“How many of Grindelwald’s followers are here in France?”

“Most are here.”

“Where? Why?”

“Spies. Many.”

Tina stared at Aria, her fists clenched. She was feeling emotional like she would cry. The revelation was shocking.

“What is he planning?”

But it was too late to ask any more questions. The potion’s effects were fading away. Aria shook her head and closed her mouth tightly as if to keep her words inside. Her eyes closed. Tina stood and considered her for a moment, infuriated. She tightly shut her eyes and didn’t turn when Leta spoke.

“Well, should we go?”

Tina’s eyes opened and remained on Aria as the information burned in her mind. She raised her wand and cast a spell to freeze Aria in place again. Tina swallowed and spoke.

“What do we do with her?”

Tina looked over her shoulder and saw Leta shrug as if to say Aria wasn’t their problem. They heard the sound of footsteps coming toward them. Tina wondered if it was from the guards and she began to panic. They had just illegally obtained information.

“Come on. Let’s go now before they find us here. They’ll take care of her,” Leta nodded her head in Aria’s direction.

Tina hesitated. She knew it was selfish in a way to leave and search for her sister, but she didn’t care. Queenie was more important to her than her job. Besides, if she found Grindelwald’s hideout, it could help the Ministry.

“Should we tell them where we’re going?” Tina asked, vaguely referring to Newt and Theseus. Leta shook her head.

“We’ll be back before they notice we’re gone.”

Before the guards could catch them there, Tina and Leta Disapparated.

 

The sky had evolved dramatically to a chilly gray, rain threatening to fall as Tina and Leta walked through the streets. Leta had a look of determination about her. Tina scanned the streets half-hoping that Queenie would come running up to them out of nowhere. She looked at the woman next to her briefly and wondered why Leta had been so willing to help her. However, she didn’t ask until the Arc de Triomphe loomed in front of them.

“Why are you helping me?”

Leta smiled slightly; her eyes remained fixed on the landmark.

“Isn’t that what nice people do?”

Tina raised her eyebrows and said nothing. She had already forgiven Leta for her coolness at the Ministry of Magic and even though Tina was resentful that Newt was obviously still in love with her, she didn’t hold it against Leta. Suddenly, she was startled by the other woman’s voice even though it was quieter than it had been before.

“I lost someone I never knew. My half-brother, Corvus.”

Tina forgot her own troubles for a minute.

“Did he...die?” she questioned. She noticed the pain on Leta’s face.

“I never met him.”

Tina hesitated, unsure if she was allowed to ask about the details. Leta hadn’t really answered her question. They were nearing the Arc de Triomphe. She asked anyway.

“What happened? I mean, if you don’t mind telling me.”

Leta’s words seemed to get lost in her throat. The conversation was obviously causing her pain.

“My father didn’t love him; didn’t love either of us, quite honestly. Corvus’ mother died when she gave birth and a seer told my father that Corvus was born a squib, so he shipped him off to America; didn’t want anything to do with him.”

Tina wondered why Leta was willing to tell her this. It wasn’t that she was bothered, but they hardly knew each other. She wondered if Newt knew about Corvus. Tina cleared her throat; she wanted to say something comforting, but she wasn’t sure what. They were nearing the arch. Leta took a deep breath as if to clear her sadness.

“She didn’t mention  _ which _ streetlight, did she?” Leta changed the subject. Tina shook her head and the other woman frowned before they walked to the nearest light; Tina stretched out her hand to touch it. The metal was cold on her fingers. She felt a couple of drops of rain fall onto her face and another nearly dropped right into her eye.

“Wait, do you see that one over there?” Leta asked, nodding further ahead. Tina gazed in the direction Leta meant and squinted. She watched as the light seemed to flicker briefly to a red color before returning to its normal yellow-orange. The women hurried toward it.

“You’re sure Newt and Theseus won’t be looking for us?” Tina asked as they stopped in front of it. Leta’s eyebrows rose. They were both aware of how dangerous this situation could be.

“Guess we’ll find out later,” Leta replied before she touched the streetlight. More drops of rain began to fall as Leta disappeared before Tina’s eyes. The Auror glanced around, making sure that nobody was paying attention to her before she touched the streetlight as well. The Arc de Triomphe disappeared from view.

 

“Queenie Goldstein.”

Queenie woke up to see Gellert Grindelwald standing in front of her, a calm look on his face. She felt fabric beneath her and realized she was lying on a couch. She sat up, confused and worried. Grindelwald didn’t seem to be holding his wand. She stood slowly and her hand flinched as if to reach for her wand even though she knew she didn’t have it. A small smile flickered across Grindelwald’s face as her hands curled into fists in anger.

“I mean no harm. I simply want to speak with you. I thought you would be more comfortable in here.”

Queenie didn’t say anything as she noticed her surroundings. They were inside a beautiful house with elaborate decor. Rosier suddenly entered the room holding a tray. On top of it were two teacups, a steaming kettle, and a plate of cookies. She set it down on the table next to the sofa Queenie was sitting on and briefly leered at Queenie. Queenie gritted her teeth as the woman left. Rosier’s thoughts were smug and full of pride.

“You must be hungry,” Grindelwald spoke slowly. Queenie would not meet his eyes. She stared at a clock at one end of the room but didn’t register the time. Outside, the sky was gray.

“You’re afraid, aren’t you?”

Grindelwald’s voice was like silk; she looked at him and he tilted his head to the side as if he were attempting to understand her.

“I’m not.”

The words came out without her planning them to. He adjusted his hands and clasped them behind his back. For a moment, it looked as if he were going to walk toward her, but instead, he sat down on a seat in front of her.

“You are. I can see it in your eyes, but you don’t have to be.”

Queenie swallowed, wondering what he was going to do to her. She was definitely afraid, but she obviously wasn’t going to tell him that. She let out a quiet, shaky breath and spoke, her voice strong and clear despite her feelings.

“Why am I here?”

“You have immense power. I sense it. You are a Legilimens, correct?”

She realized she could not hear his thoughts; she frowned.

“I think you already know the answer to that. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be here.”

Another small smile from the wizard. They were silent as the clock at the other end of the room ticked away.

“So brave. Almost as brave as your sister.”

She didn’t react externally, but internally, Queenie felt irritated. He was looking through her most insecure thoughts.

“I don’t know what Tina’s got to do with this.”

“Oh, but you do. You grew up being pretty, yes, but you were hardly seen as smart or brave. You were pretty; a ‘doll’ as Americans like to say.”

Queenie shook her head.

“You’re tryin’ to make me think I’m jealous of my sister. Where are you goin’ with that?”

Grindelwald’s expression remained cool.

“I mean, you can try something better than that, can’t ya?”

“You’re  _ tired _ of being the comic relief, aren’t you, Miss Goldstein? The supporting character; I see that you are more valuable than that.”

Queenie blinked several times. His tone sounded convincing but it was the only thing saving his attempt at trying to make her feel powerless. She heard the sound of rain on the windows.

“I’m  _ tired _ of this conversation,” Queenie replied honestly. She unclenched her fists, realizing that they had been curled the whole time.

“You know the consequences in America; witches and wizards are not allowed to marry No-Majs.”

The smell of the tea was beckoning to her. Queenie took another slow breath as Grindelwald’s eyebrows rose.

“Don’t you want to live in a world where there are no secrets; no hiding? No punishment for simply loving someone who does not possess your natural talents?”

Suddenly, Queenie’s mind began to feel foggy.

“You’ve been in the papers for months. You’re  _ known _ for killing No-Majs,” Queenie managed to say.

“I kill sparingly. Was it I who killed that boy, Credence, in New York? Did I kill then?”

Queenie shook her head slowly; she was feeling sluggish for some reason.

“You’ve kept me here against my will, you’ve threatened Jacob’s life, and you’re trying to convince me to join you. You  _ kill _ people. You’re a liar and a murderer.”

Again, they heard the sound of the clock ticking. Grindelwald observed her for a minute before he stood. By that point, Queenie could hardly pay attention. Her thoughts were fluttering away from her like moths in the night. He was the flame. She barely registered that Grindelwald was holding his wand, pointing it at her. Queenie raised her arms drowsily over her face, halfheartedly wondering if more torturing spells were in store for her.

 

Tina and Leta stood in a small room, gray light pouring in through the window behind them. The rain pattered on the glass as they looked around in the near-darkness. Neither of them dared to illuminate the room. It looked like it had been a nursery at one point. Tina noticed the door and cautiously approached it, straining to hear any noise nearby. Leta joined her by the door as they heard the faint sound of voices. The Auror pulled out her wand before she delicately touched the handle.

And then, she opened the door cautiously. The voices remained undiscerned. Leta held her wand defensively as Tina peeked out, seeing nobody. A light was suddenly turned on in a room not too far away and her gaze shot back to Leta’s. They both seemed to be asking each other what they should do next. They didn’t know what was in store for them; all Aria had said was that there was a way to get to an underground place where Queenie was being kept. Tina wished she had asked more specific questions.

“Teenie?”

Tina’s heart seemed to drop to her stomach as she heard her sister’s voice. She shuddered for some reason and held her breath; they heard a set of footsteps. Tina didn’t know if she should step back or walk out of the room.

“T-Teenie? Are you really here?”

She walked out. Queenie stood in front of her, her face a frightening shade of white. The younger sister smiled weakly, but it didn’t make her appear more inviting. She looked haunted.

“Queenie,” Tina whispered. She practically threw herself at her sister to embrace her. She briefly forgot that they were in Grindelwald’s hideout. All she cared about was that she had found her sister.

Suddenly, Tina felt Queenie go limp in her arms. If Tina hadn’t been hugging her, the Legilimens would have fallen to the ground. Tina struggled to hold her sister up, her heart pounding. Something was wrong.

“Queenie? Queenie?” Tina whispered frantically. She heard footsteps coming nearer.

“Tina, we need to get out of here.”

Tina knew Leta was right. She nodded wildly and Leta came to help her support Queenie. They heard someone begin to yell; a woman. But before anything else could happen, they Disapparated with Queenie supported between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while since I last updated. During the last few months, I had decided not to continue this fic because I felt that since the movie was coming out, I didn't need to finish. But what I had (and still have) in store for this fic was/is different from the movie and I want to finish my version. After seeing the movie, a bit of my plot has shifted, but it will still be different from Crimes of Grindelwald and this fic will end the way I originally envisioned. Thank you for your kind comments and your patience!


	15. Moonseed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong with Queenie and Newt tries to help her.

Monday, March 28, 1927  
They appeared in Tina’s hotel room, the sound of the woman yelling still in their ears. Leta and Tina dragged Queenie to the pristinely made bed and helped her to lie down. Queenie didn’t react to anything. Terrified, Tina knelt next to the bed and took her sister’s pulse.

_Please, Queenie. Don’t leave me._

Tina’s face was frozen in fear. She registered that Queenie’s pulse was normal but she seemed paler than before. Queenie began to twitch; first, her face, and then her arms and legs.

“What do we do?” Tina asked Leta. Leta’s mouth was open in astonishment.

“I-I’ll go get Newt. He’s great with medicine, right? I think he is." Leta talked as if she were trying to convince herself. Tina nodded, her expression panicky. “I’ll just be a few minutes.”

Before Leta could Disapparate, they heard knocking at the door. Leta crossed the room and opened it.

“Newt?”

“Leta?”

“Get in here! Hurry!”

Theseus’ voice spoke up.

“Leta, where have you been? We've been looking for--”

Tina looked up from Queenie who was still twitching and saw that Newt, Theseus, and Jacob Kowalski were coming into her room.

“What’s wrong?”Newt asked.

“It’s her sister,” Leta replied. Tina couldn’t speak.

“Merlin’s beard. Where did you find her?” Newt asked, his tone serious as he observed Queenie. It was obvious he was already trying to assess her condition. He set his suitcase on the ground.

“Grindelwald’s hideout. The witch who impersonated her told us how to find her. She went limp and began to shake just now.”

Newt’s face was set in a grim analytical expression. Jacob approached Queenie.

“Queenie…”

Newt made eye contact with Tina and she moved so he could help her sister. He took Queenie’s pulse just like Tina had moments before and paused for a second before he opened one of Queenie's eyes and leaned down to listen to her breathing.

“I could be incorrect, but she seems to have ingested some sort of poison. Moonseed, perhaps? Her pulse is quicker than average and she’s shaking, but less now. That’s common with Moonseed. Yes, I think it is Moonseed. Jacob, help me in the case.”

Newt peered at Jacob who didn't seem to realize what Newt had said.

“Jacob. Case. Help me.”

“I’ll help,” Tina said.

Newt opened his suitcase and Tina followed him inside. Jacob, who seemed to have finally understood what Newt said, followed them too.

“Jacob, I want you to hurry to the Mooncalf habitat and enter the burrow. Inside, gently pull out a few strands of fur from one of the Mooncalves. If you sing a song while you do it, they won’t mind; especially if it’s a lullaby. They’re sleeping right now and they’ll hardly notice.”

Jacob didn’t respond; he simply hurried out of the shed.

“Tina, you’ll be helping me make the potion. I wish I still had a few bezoars left. However, this potion is quite simple and it only takes a few minutes to make.”

He wasn’t looking at her, but at a small cauldron he had set on a bit of stone on the table. He filled it with water and lit a magical flame underneath it before he began to add ingredients to the cauldron.

“Tina, there’s a bit of an orange leaf over there. The dried lea—yes, that’s it. Bring that over to me, will you? Now stir the potion with this. Let me go see how Jacob’s doing. I’ll just pop my head out, and—yes, there he is. Accio Mooncalf fur. Here it is, let me just drop this in. Moonseed poison is the only type of poison that requires Mooncalf fur in the antidote if there isn’t a bezoar. Queenie will be fine.”

It was all a blur of potion ingredients and Newt making promises she tried to believe. He seemed confident and she hoped Leta was keeping an eye on Queenie. She wondered if she had made the right choice by offering to help Newt. Jacob went back up to the hotel room.

 

“Tina, she’ll be fine. The potion’s nearly finished. I just have to finish stirring twenty more times in a clockwise direction. There’s a cup over there. Bring it over so I can put some of the antidote in it for her to drink.”

She didn’t know how long they had been in the shed, but she knew that Newt knew what he was doing. All that mattered was that Queenie was going to live.

“It’s finished. We’ll go up together.”

Tina walked up the steps in front of him. As soon as her head popped out of the case, she saw that Queenie was lying still on the bed, no longer twitching. Leta and Theseus were standing next to the door, concerned expressions in place. Jacob leaned against the bed next to Queenie.

“Her heart rate’s gotten slower,” Jacob informed Newt and Tina who got out of the case. Newt carried the cup over to the side of the bed opposite from Jacob, careful not to spill any of the potion.

“Queenie?” Tina's voice was voice pinched with fear. Queenie didn’t indicate that she had heard her sister’s voice, but her mouth was partly open. Newt faltered before he rested the cup against her lips and let some of the antidote pour into her mouth. He stopped and they all waited in suspense. Suddenly, Queenie sat up and coughed violently.

Tina climbed onto the bed and reached for her sister’s hand. Queenie lay back down onto the pillows with a thump and she took a few painful breaths for about thirty seconds. She grimaced.

“Teen?”

Tina let out a shaky breath and nodded as she noticed there was a very pretty ring on one of Queenie’s fingers.

“What happened?” Queenie asked.

“Newt says you were poisoned,” Jacob spoke up, his voice coming out like a sob, causing Queenie to look at him.

"Jacob."

Tina let go of Queenie's hand, noticing that the ring Queenie was wearing was an engagement ring. Confused, she looked at it, numb and unable to ask about it.

“Here, Queenie, can you drink this on your own?”

Newt offered the cup to Queenie and she took it, scanning the room in confusion.

“How did you find me?”

“Queenie, you really should drink all of that now.”

“Alright,” Queenie said before she took a sip and winced in disgust.

“Leta and I found Grindelwald’s hideout and you came into the hallway. You saw us and you went limp. We brought you here.”

“But...I don’t understand. All I remember is that I was talkin’ with Grindelwald. Now I’m here.”

“Were you offered something to drink or eat?” Newt asked as Queenie drank more of the antidote. She was looking drowsy.

“I think there was a teapot or somethin’. Some cookies too. I didn’t have anything.”

Tina noticed that Newt seemed to be deep in thought. They could hear the rain beating against the window.

"It's rainin' cats and dogs out there," Queenie said.

“Moonseed is sometimes so powerful that just smelling it can be fatal, although it doesn’t work as quickly," Newt stated.

“How are you feeling now, sweetheart?” Jacob asked, his voice breaking again.

“I’m feeling a bit tired." She looked at Newt. "Am I going to be okay?”

“Yes, but you'll want to rest."

Queenie finished the potion and set the empty cup on the bedside table before she turned her attention to the two people in the room who had observed in silence during the scene.

“Oh my, well you’re Leta Lestrange.” Queenie glanced at Tina for just a millisecond as Leta nodded. “And you’re Newt’s brother?”

He nodded as well.

“Thank you for helping my sister find me.”

The corners of Leta's mouth lifted into an unsure smile. There was an awkward silence. Tina traced the pattern of stitches on the bedspread.

“I suppose we’ll go," Theseus said. His gaze flickered to Newt who was studying the carpet of the hotel room.

Leta waved as they both left but Tina didn't react at all. All she could think about was that she had nearly lost her sister. If it hadn’t been for Newt, Queenie could have been dead that very minute. A sob escaped her as she stopped tracing her finger along the threading of the bedspread.

“Teen, please don’t cry. I mean, of course it’s fine to cry; even good to have a nice cry sometimes, but I’m feeling just fine now,” Queenie said, a hint of drowsiness in her voice.

Tina felt a hand rest lightly on her shoulder and she reached up with her own to feel Newt’s scarred fingers. She looked up into his calm face and wondered how he could remain so serene. However, his eyes betrayed him; he was worried.

“Will you come help me in the case?"

“With what?” Tina asked, her voice hoarse. She felt his fingers slide out from under hers and his gaze shifted.

“Anything. Just to, you know, um, help? I mean, would that help you?”

Queenie's eyes were closed and she was inhaling and exhaling deeply, already asleep. Jacob’s hand was closed around hers and he seemed to be falling asleep as well. Newt lifted his wand, muttered a spell, and the chair from the desk slid over to Jacob’s side.

Jacob settled into the seat, his hand remaining with Queenie’s.

“Tina?”

“Yeah, okay.”

She didn’t move; she continued to sit there, her mind in a state she didn’t know how to navigate.

“Tina?”

She stared at the bedspread.

“Here,” Newt whispered gently. She felt his hand on hers again and realized he was trying to encourage her to get off the bed. He lifted her hand up into the air as if showing her how to stand and she did. He led her to the case, let her go down first and she registered that their hands were no longer in contact.

_But why should that matter anyway?_

_It doesn’t._

_It doesn’t to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and staying with the story this long! I've already written part of the next chapter and it will be very much focused on Newtina. I am so excited to share it! :) Let me know what you thought about this chapter.


	16. Thanks for the Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Newt have an argument.

Tuesday, March 29, 1927

Tina woke up on a foldup bed. Sunlight streamed through a window framed by wood as she tried to remember where she was. Last night, Newt had told her there was a bedroom at the top of the shed where she could sleep if she wanted to and she had accepted without arguing.

She looked up to see Newt standing with a tense posture in the doorway of the small room.

“Sorry, I hope I didn’t wake you.”

She shook her head. The blanket and the pillow smelled like him but she couldn’t describe the scent; only that it was something that could be smelled outside and she found it comforting. The room had few furnishings; a bedside table with an alarm clock and the bed. Her thoughts bounced to Queenie and she sat up, realizing that she was wearing everything from the day before except for her shoes which were on the floor.

“Queenie went out for breakfast with Jacob about ten minutes ago. She didn’t want to wake you.”

Tina nodded, her mind and eyes a blurry mess. She had an intense headache.

“Erm, coffee?”

“If you have it,” Tina replied in a grateful tone.

“Back in a mo’.”

He was gone for about seven minutes during which she lay back down on the bed and nearly fell asleep again. All of the emotions she had felt over not just the last few weeks, but the last few months were still built up inside her, trying to flood out, but she couldn’t let it.

Newt walked in, handed her a cup of coffee, and kept another mug for himself. She guessed it was filled with tea and then wondered why he would have coffee in the case if he didn’t like it.

They sat on the bed together, Tina constantly aware of how close he was to her. She could turn her head and kiss him if she wanted to, but she wouldn’t even though his absence had made her more aware of just how much she cared for him.

During their shared silence, she couldn’t help but think about how the world as they knew it was going to continue getting worse and there was every chance that something horrible could happen to either of them before she was able to admit her feelings.

Credence had died. Her parents had died. Queenie had almost died. Nothing was permanent, and she was tired of going around in circles with Newt. Perhaps she should have been worried about other things, but at that moment, her head pounded and all she could think about was him.

When they finished their drinks, they left the room to go into the outdoor area of the case. She walked ahead and paused at the edge of the porch before she turned around. Newt approached her, his eyes on her before she looked at the ground.

Kissing him would only make everything worse. It would be better to go on as they were without unnecessary complications. He had feelings for Leta while Tina had feelings for him. To confess would hurt her even more. However, she couldn’t bear to watch him and Leta end up together. As the seconds passed, her thoughts faded into ones filled with anger and hurt.

* * *

 

Newt watched as she looked away, and he thought he knew what was wrong.

“I’m sorry, Tina. I truly am.”

It felt like a million years passed before she spoke.

“About what?”

“I wish I would have found Queenie like I said I would.”

He took a step forward as if she were a paranoid creature, ready to run away. She breathed in deeply, taking her time to reply.

“Can I be honest with you?” He nodded. “You are one of the kindest, bravest men I have ever known and I can’t even begin to thank you for what you have done for me and for Queenie.”

She bit her lip and tilted her head back as if she were looking up at the clouds for what to say next.

“It was nothing,” Newt said.

“It was everything.”

He didn’t know what she meant by that and he wasn’t sure that she did either. Tina tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Why didn’t you ask me to come with you to Grindelwald’s hideout?”

He observed her as she thought for a minute.

“I didn’t want to waste any time before I went out to look for her.”

Newt glanced away, realizing that this was true, but also wishing that he could have helped.

“Didn’t you miss the launch party for your book while you were away?” Tina asked after a few seconds.

“Yes. I actually forgot about that.” Newt grimaced; Mr. Worme was probably furious with him. However, he was sure that everything would be fine once he explained the situation.

He gazed at Tina’s sleepy eyes, wondering if he should say how much he had missed her company. He watched as she cleared her throat and hesitated before she spoke.

“You should go back to London to promote your book.”

Surprised, he winced at the suggestion as it sunk in, watching as she shuffled her feet and looked at anything but him.

“That can wait. You—I mean—this matters m-more. I told Madame Picquery that I would help you search for Grindelwald.”

She shook her head; she seemed to be in pain.

“That was never what she intended. You never had to come here; she asked you to go with me to see Dumbledore.”

He blinked several times, confused about where this was coming from.

“I know I didn’t have to come.” Newt was speaking quieter than ever. “I wanted to.”

She was on the verge of tears and he didn’t know why.

“I don’t understand,” he said.

“What?”

“Didn’t you want my help?”

“Yes, I did.”

_She did. Now, she doesn’t?_

The only reason he could see her being upset with him was that he had taken so long to come back from New York.

_But doesn’t she understand that I came as quickly as I could?_

“I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” Her voice broke halfway through her statement.

“Then could you please tell me what’s wrong?”

It took her a while to respond.

“You’re not an Auror. You don’t need to be here.”

He frowned, unsure what she meant by the statement because it was an obvious one.

“Yes, I know I’m not an Auror. I have no desire to be one of a bunch of careerist hypocrites.”

The words had an instantaneous impression on her, but it took a few seconds for him to realize his mistake.

“No, I mean, not you. I didn’t mean to include you in that. You’re not a careerist hypocrite. You’re more like the...like the…you’ve gone middle—”

“I’m an Auror but that doesn’t mean I’m a careerist hypocrite.”

The silence that followed was uncomfortable.

“I didn’t mean—”

“No, of course, you didn’t.” He had never heard her sound so venomous before. “I’d prefer that we leave this conversation where it is before you insult me even further.”

Neither of them had raised their voices but there was no need; the damage was done. Tina walked forward and passed him before she entered the shed. He followed her.

“Please—”

She turned around, her expression stony which terrified him.

“No, I have one more thing to say: I think it’s inappropriate that you’re still in love with Leta and you’re acting like an immature kid because she’s engaged to your brother.”

“What?”

“You had every chance to be with her, but instead, you simultaneously pine after and ignore her.”

Newt clenched his jaw.

“N-none of that is true.”

“Really?”

“What, you don’t believe me?”

She shook her head and raised her hands halfway up in a kind of shrug.

“No, I don’t.”

Newt winced, unable to look at her.

“A-after...after everything…”

Newt couldn’t complete his sentence. He shut his mouth and swallowed the lump in his throat; his gaze caught on his coat which lay strewn across the table. Inside one of the pockets was the picture of Tina he had taken from her flat.

“Thanks for the coffee.”

He heard her proceed up the stairs to the opening of the case but he didn’t follow her. Instead, he stayed behind in the shed, stammering out loud the words he wished he would have said to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I last updated, but here is chapter 16 at last! This was challenging for me to write--possibly one of the most challenging chapters I've written so far--but I hope you enjoyed it (I mean, I know it was sad, but I hope it was good?). Thank you for your patience. :)


	17. After He Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina misses Newt.

Friday, April 1, 1927

Queenie set her book down on the bed.

“How’s the letter coming along?”

She waited for her sister to look up from the paper but Tina shook her head without turning, signaling that she didn’t want to talk. She’d been moody ever since Tuesday and she had even attempted to use Occlumency more than ever which was worrying to Queenie.

Newt had left on Wednesday with a brief goodbye to his friends; so quick that Queenie hadn’t even had time to read his thoughts. However, she had noticed the lack of warmth between her sister and the Magizoologist.

“Teenie?”

“Hmm?”

Queenie frowned and stood up before she approached her sister. She stood behind the occupied chair, attempting to read over Tina’s shoulder.

“Please don’t.”

Queenie had only read the greeting: Dear Mr. Scamander.

“Teen?”

Tina set down her quill (provided by the hotel) and turned the paper over, disregarding that the ink could get smudged.

“I don’t need you trying to read my thoughts or my letter.”

Her tone was clipped and accusing.

“I’m worried about you.”

“Yeah, I can tell by the way that you’re trying to pry.”

“What else am I supposed to do?”

“Talk to me.”

Queenie’s voice became impatient.

“I’m tryin’ to but you won’t let me.”

“Well, that’s an indication that you should respect my personal space and leave me alone.”

Queenie wanted Tina to look at her but she wouldn’t. She heard a few fragments of her thoughts slip out.

_Nosy...why can’t...no control…_

Queenie huffed and stalked away. They’d had arguments about her Legilimency before, but this time was different. Tina was more closed off than she’d ever been before.

“I’m going to work.”

“You don’t have to be in for a few hours.”

“Fine, then I’ll go somewhere with Jacob. At least he doesn’t push everyone away.”

Queenie halted in front of the door to their room and glanced at her sister to see her response. Tina finally looked up, allowing Queenie to see the cold look in her eyes.

“I don’t push people away.”

“What are you doing right now?”

“Tryin’ to have some privacy.”

“Mmhm and what about your Mr. Scamander?”

Tina glared; Queenie heard another fragment of thoughts.

_He’s not mine._

“What about him?”

“I don’t know, Teen; you tell me. Why did he decide to leave all of a sudden?”

Tina looked away, obviously hurt by the reply. Queenie continued.

“Just because you’re upset and I’m worried about you doesn’t mean that you get to be rude. You know I can’t control it.”

“You can’t control reading over my shoulder?”

Queenie tilted her head to the side, considering the question.

“Alright, that was wrong of me. I’m sorry.” She paused. “I’m used to constantly being fed information.”

Tina looked as if she wanted to say another biting remark, but decided against it. She turned the letter over again and tapped the feather part of the quill against the table.

“I’m sorry too.” Neither of them moved. “I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“Later?”

Tina nodded and Queenie took it as a sign to leave.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Tina spoke up.

The life-threatening event had been avoided in conversation during the last few days. It was too painful to think about what could have gone wrong that night. Queenie turned around.

“Me too.”

* * *

 “She’s been acting weird since Tuesday.”

“Is it about that Grindelwald guy?”

Jacob and Queenie were walking along a street in the wizarding part of Paris. They passed a set of stairs, turned left, and proceeded past a cafe they had visited the day before. It wasn’t too cloudy yet and the air smelled heavenly.

“I don’t know; maybe. I think it has more to do with Newt.”

“Huh. He was acting weird before he left. I wonder if they had a fight. Oh, we should go there tonight!”

He pointed toward a pretty restaurant with an elaborately-designed sign.

“Ooh, yeah, we should.”

He was holding her left hand which had been relieved of the engagement ring she’d been wearing a few days before. When she had slipped it off and explained her reasoning behind taking it (in hopes that he would notice it had disappeared at the same time that she did), he had almost asked her to keep it where it was.

“Are you sure it’s safe to be out here in the open? I mean, not just ‘cause I’m a No-Maj.”

“We’re as safe here as we are anywhere.”

What she said was true; Queenie’s disappearance had made that obvious.

Despite the original reason for their being in Paris, it was fun to spend time with Queenie in the beautiful city. Jacob had been able to stay in Newt’s old room (after Newt used a charm on the front desk manager to make it seem like Jacob had been staying there the whole time) for the last few days while the girls roomed together. Queenie had used some sort of spell (he forgot the name, but it started with a t?) to transform an armchair into a bed.

“What could they be fighting about?”

“Newt and Tina?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know. Is she still blocking you from reading her mind?”

Queenie nodded, sighing while she did so. Jacob squeezed her hand.

They were quiet for a few minutes as they soaked in their surroundings and continued their synchronized pace. They noticed a poster advertising a wizarding circus. On a street corner, a musician with a strange magical instrument played a fast-paced song. It sounded awful, but they stayed anyway and clapped when he finished each tune. A crowd gathered around them and Jacob and Queenie strolled away.

They stopped a few steps away and Queenie kissed his cheek before he grinned and kissed her too. While they were still close together, Queenie spoke in a soft tone.

“You know, I would have been fine keeping that ring on my finger as well.”

* * *

Tina was still sitting at the desk, playing with the quill while trying to keep her mind from wandering to his expression after she’d told him she didn’t believe that he wasn’t in love with Leta. The morning after, he had shaken her hand and left, saying that he had to attend an important meeting which she assumed was for his book.

Tina turned sideways on the chair and tapped her fingers on the desk. Unable to restrain herself any longer, she slid to the floor, pulled her suitcase out from under the bed, and opened it to see _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ lying at the top of her pile of belongings. She pursed her lips as she traced her fingers over the author’s name on the cover and took the book out. She flipped through the pages and read parts from the passages; she could almost imagine him reading the words out loud to her.

_Bowtruckles are peaceful creatures...The Chimaera is a rare monster with a lion’s head...though not a particularly vicious beast...the Kappa is a Japanese water demon...the eyes of a salamander are…_

She closed the book and stared at the back cover before tossing it back into her suitcase and pushing it under the bed. Tina wiped at her eyes and picked up her coat before she left to go to the Ministry.

* * *

Her assignment for the day was to investigate Grindelwald’s hideout once again along with another Auror named Amelie who wore three scarves every day and hardly ever talked.

The place had been cleaned out; no evidence of Grindelwald or his followers remained and Queenie’s memories of the place had been hazy which hadn’t helped with the investigation at all. The identities of the murdered No-Majs had been discovered and the neighbors had been questioned, but this led to nothing.

They spent an hour combing the place, casting spells to see if anything could be revealed. It was frustrating to know that they had been so close to capturing him again.

Unable to endure the pointless task much longer, Tina mentioned to Amelie that she needed a break (who said nothing in response) before she walked outside. It was another cloudy day and the wind was strong. Tina bowed her head and walked for a few minutes up the street, passing buildings, alleyways, and jabbering people. All of it made her want a hotdog.

On her way back to the hideout, a certain alleyway caused her to double back and pause. A solitary figure wearing a hat and dark clothing stood in the alleyway; their posture familiar to her but she wasn’t sure why. It was difficult to discern who it was because their face was turned away toward a brick wall plastered with posters. She reached into her coat pocket and leaned against the building, trying to act natural though she was sure she was failing.

The stranger bowed their head and moved toward Tina who turned and pretended to walk a few steps away. When she glanced back over her shoulder, she saw the profile of Credence Barebone before he walked in the direction opposite from her.

Stunned, Tina was unable to speak or move for a few seconds as she watched him leave.

“Credence?”

The wind drowned out her voice. She walked forward, trying to catch up with him. She couldn’t understand how it was possible.

“Credence!”

He began to run.

“Credence, wait!”

His movements were gawky. He glanced behind him, fear in his expression and ran faster before he dodged to his left into the busy street as a car came roaring down the lane. He barely missed being hit as Tina halted at the edge and watched the car pass. She tried to see where he was but he was nowhere in sight.

Her heart palpitating, Tina traced her steps back to the place where she had originally seen him. She observed the area, noting the posters that advertised a wizarding circus recently arrived in Paris.

_Maybe he’ll be there._

Tina left, completely forgetting about the hideout before she Disapparated to the Ministry. It took her ten minutes to locate Queenie who was in a small break room, busy making coffee she was supposed to deliver for a meeting.

“Credence is alive.”

She wanted to tell her about everything she had witnessed, but it was faster for Queenie to drink it all in.

“Oh, rabbits! You have to go to that circus!”

The only other person in the tidy kitchen (a man with a black mustache and a purple suit) frowned at them.

“I’m going to. It opens tomorrow and stays for a week.”

She helped arrange mugs on the tray.

“You should write to Newt; tell him Credence is alive.”

Queenie’s gaze was piercing.

“I will.”

She glared at the counter. Perhaps she could find the owner of the circus and question them about Credence. Queenie was looking at her.

“Teen, do you want to talk about it yet?”

Tina shook her head; she wanted to focus on Credence. However, Queenie’s reminder didn’t help.

_“After everything…”_

_“Thanks for the coffee.”_

“He made you coffee!” Queenie yelled like she’d just discovered the meaning of life. “Why does that make you sad? Was it awful? How do people mess up making coffee? It’s really not that hard.”

Tina groaned, wishing that the words hadn’t entered her mind.

“Queenie.”

She stared at the assorted cups, trying to distract herself from remembering the argument. Discovering Credence had been a welcome distraction.

_“You’re not an Auror. You don’t need to be here.”_

_“I have no desire to be one of a bunch of careerist hypocrites.”_

She rubbed her eyes with her hands, trying her best to drown out the words before Queenie could discover everything that had happened. Her attempt was futile. It was a while before either sister spoke.

“You told him to leave?” Tina didn’t acknowledge the question. “Why are you pushing him away?”

“Do you think I wanted him to leave?”

“No.” Queenie paused. “I think you’re just scared.”


	18. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Leta have a conversation.

Monday, April 4, 1927

Newt hesitated outside the door, tempted to go back to his apartment. He’d been dreading this moment and he didn't know if he would be able to go through with it without stuttering or giving up. After a minute, he gritted his teeth and walked into the department for Improper Use of Magic. Leta was wearing a gray dress and a silver necklace. He approached her desk and spoke.

“I’m sure you’re confused about my coming here.”

The sounds of typewriters and voices filled the large room as she looked at him with confusion.

“Hello, Newt. I didn’t know you were in London.”

_ Oh, yes...hello is what I should have said first. _

“Hello.”

“It’s good to see you,” she said.

There was no chair, so Newt continued to stand. He tried to remember what he had prepared to say.

“Did you enjoy Paris?”

He nodded without thinking, wishing that they could forget the small talk.

“How is Tina's sister?”

“I-I believe she is well.”

Leta nodded and crossed her arms on her desk.

“I’m sorry we left so quickly. We were asked to come back to London.”

Newt nodded, hardly paying attention.

_ Come on, it's time to say it. _

“I want to talk to you. It’s the reason I came back.”

“Okay,” Leta responded.

Her tone was worried which only made him more nervous. He swallowed, pondering over what he was going to say. He wasn't sure if it was the best way to speak of the subject, but he needed to be direct.

“I’m not in love with you.” The pause was only made bearable by the sounds of people working in the office. “I w-want to make that perfectly clear.”

When he'd planned the conversation in his head, he hadn't known what to expect her to do after the statement. He was surprised to see her smile at him.

“I would hope not. After all, you’re to be the best man and that would make my wedding day a bit awkward.”

She laughed; the sound encouraging even though her response made him feel foolish. He bit his lip, unsure how to continue. The planned words were gone from his mind. Leta spoke instead.

“I’m sorry about how I’ve acted towards you. I’ve been an awful friend.”

He was surprised but he didn’t say anything.

“I’ve wanted to apologize for a while now, but whenever I got the chance, I fell into old habits.”

“Leta—”

“Even when we were younger, I wasn’t kind.”

She was looking at her typewriter.

_ This isn’t how I planned this to go. _

He hadn't expected her to apologize. Newt thought about her letter and the time they had spent together at Hogwarts. He was still hurt by everything that had happened between them.

“Well, um, I'm sorry too.”

He was sorry; sorry that the friendship between them had dissolved.

She shook her head, her expression forlorn.

“Right after you were expelled, I received a letter from my dad telling me that I have a younger half-brother.” His mouth opened in surprise. Leta continued. “His name is Corvus. Dad sent him away because he couldn’t bear to have a known Squib in the family.”

Newt didn’t know what to say. The idea of Leta having a brother was difficult to grasp.

“When he told me, I didn’t know how to react. I was angry at him and I was angry at myself for being the reason that you were gone.” Her voice was feeble. “And for some reason, I was mad at you for being gone when I needed you. Of course, that wasn’t your fault at all.”

It was a while before Newt felt able to reply.

“You could have told me. I wrote to you.”

“I didn’t get anything from you. I promise I didn’t, Newt. Besides, I thought you’d be angry at me more than you already were. I wasn’t a good person.” She scoffed. “I’m still not.”

The way she spoke about herself was unbearable.

“That’s not true.”

She chuckled, but it didn’t sound happy.

“Oh, Newt. You never met a monster you couldn’t love.”

“Leta—”

“I’m so ashamed of the letter I sent you. I don’t know what came over me. Every time I think about it, it makes me sick like I've just eaten a whole box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans.”

The corners of Newt’s mouth lifted. They  _ had  _ eaten an entire, ginormous box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans when they were in their fourth year. It had resulted in them getting sick.

“I wrote exaggerated things. I’m so sorry.”

Newt couldn’t bear to gaze into her earnest eyes.

_ “I don't understand people like her and him—people who think they're better than anyone else just because of their status...Being a Pureblood is considered as royalty to them.” _

Newt shifted uncomfortably. The sounds of the office bothered him as he thought about his own mistakes. Yes, she'd been a bad friend, but could he blame her now that he knew the reasons behind her actions?

“I wrote that we were dating which is rubbish. We dated for a month and it wasn’t exactly the whirlwind romance of the century.”

Newt tried to remember that time. It seemed so trivial, unimportant. It was during a potions class when she'd asked if she could be his girlfriend. He had agreed without thinking while he'd measured an ingredient.

“I don’t think I ever so much as held your hand.”

“You didn’t.” Leta laughed.

Newt cleared his throat.

“What about Corvus?”

Not even time had numbed her shock; she looked dejected.

“I don’t know where he is.”

“Did your dad tell you anything that might help?”

“He mentioned America, but he’s refused to speak to me about it anymore. Part of me thinks he was lying.”

“Corvus...he's still alive, isn't he?”

“I don't know.”

“Newt?”

Theseus entered the office holding a stack of documents. His gaze traveled from him to Leta, settling into a puzzled expression. She gave a small smile.

“We’ve been having a proper chinwag.”

“Fantastic.”

“I’ve just told him about Corvus.”

His expression sobered.

“There isn’t any chance you could try talking to your dad again?” Newt asked.

Leta shook her head.

“We’ve already tried,” Theseus stated.

The silence lengthened between them. Newt cleared his throat and spoke with a strained voice.

“I'm sorry for how I've acted towards you both.”

It was torturous to stand there, waiting.

_ Why are humans so complicated? _

“I’m sorry too, Newt,” Theseus said.

None of them seemed to know what to do. Theseus hesitated before he approached Newt and hugged him. Newt stiffly raised his free arm as Theseus spoke quietly.

“I no longer believe what I said then. Grindelwald’s actions made me realize how wrong I was in thinking that way.”

When they let go, Newt noticed Leta's sorrowful expression.

_ We've all made mistakes. _

“You're not...you're not, Leta. You're not what you think you are.”

He couldn't say the word ‘monster’ because it was so far from what she was. When she spoke, her voice was croaky.

“Friends?” He nodded. She glanced at Theseus before she continued. “Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?”

Newt hesitated, wishing that he could accept.

“I’d love to, but I have previous engagements.”

“Later this week, then?” Theseus asked.

“I’m afraid I’ll be in Paris.”

Theseus frowned.

“Didn't you hear? There’s a travel ban. You need special permission to leave.”

Newt’s expression remained unfazed. He knew about the ban, but it wasn’t wise to reveal his plans to his brother. He looked away and stuffed his free hand into his pocket, touching the newspaper clipping he’d left inside.

“Well, I’ll have to figure something out.”

However, Theseus wasn’t diverted. He narrowed his gaze and lowered his voice. Newt was glad the clicking typewriters masked their conversation.

“What’s so important that you need to leave illegally?”

“Who said I was leaving illegally?” Newt asked with a smirk. Theseus shook his head.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Don’t fight now; we’ve all just apologized,” Leta muttered, her hands going through the stack of papers Theseus had brought.

“Tell me. Why do you need to leave?”

Newt’s eyes shifted from his brother to Leta. Her expression begged the same question.

“I’m only in London because I wanted to talk to you two and I had a meeting with my publisher. I h-have to...I have to prove something to someone.”

_ Just because we’ve apologized doesn’t mean that I’m going to talk to you about this. _

Newt noticed a small smile spread across Leta’s face. He straightened and nodded with finality.

“If you want any help with finding your brother, let me know.”

“I will. Say hello to Tina for me,” Leta said. The corners of Newt’s mouth turned up just barely at the mention of the Auror’s name.

 

The sun was setting, causing lampposts to gleam and shadows to lengthen in the roads as Newt exited the Ministry feeling lighter than he had in a long time. His conversation with Theseus and Leta helped him to believe that he could patch everything up with Tina.

_ I didn’t mean to insult her about being an Auror. I should have told her she’s gone middle head. _

_ I hope she’ll forgive me. _

_ Does she really think I’m in love with Leta? _

_ Is she upset with me about how long it took to come back? _

_ Everything will work out. _

He turned a corner, thinking about how he would depart for Paris when a gloved hand appeared in front of his face, holding a card. Perplexed, Newt reached out and took the tan offering. Before he could move toward a lamppost for better lighting to read by, the glove pointed up at the dome of St. Paul’s Cathedral. The silhouette of a person waved from the rooftop. A few seconds after Newt had registered the sight, the glove disappeared, and so did the silhouette.

Newt stood under the nearest lamppost to read:

_ Newt, _

_ I am sorry we aren’t able to speak in person. I’m being watched. Too much to explain. This should take you to an old friend. I’ve been corresponding with him about an important matter that should interest you and Miss Goldstein. Fold card once for her. Fold once more for him. _

_ -Dumbledore _

Newt frowned. The note was cryptic and suspicious; too convenient to be real, but it seemed like something Dumbledore would write. The handwriting was recognizable.

_ Why is he being watched? _

Newt continued to walk, tapping the card with his index finger as he debated.

_ Who’s this friend he writes about? _

By the time he reached his apartment, Newt had made his decision. He checked on his creatures and made sure that he had everything he needed before he stood in his barren apartment and folded the card in half. He waited.

The apartment disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've been meaning to post for a while, but I was busy with school and family stuff. I should be able to update more during the next few weeks. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. :)


	19. Out of Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt meets Tina at a wizarding circus.

Monday, April 4, 1927

Newt stood in a setting of nothing—like he'd been drawn on a new piece of paper, his surroundings a grayish white. There was no indication of where he was. He noticed that there weren’t even shadows in the strange place as he looked around, panicking.

The card was still in his hand. He looked down at it to see if he'd missed an important direction, but he hadn't. He couldn't even tell if he was in some sort of room because, for lack of a better explanation, it was blank. His instinct was to Disapparate. He stuffed the card into his pocket before he raised his wand and attempted to escape.

He wasn’t able to. He tried again, but it was futile.

_What kind of magic is this?_

“Excuse me, I know this is a strange thing to ask, but do you know a young man named Credence? He has dark hair…”

Newt’s heart began to race. He recognized Tina’s fading voice, but she was nowhere to be seen in the strange setting.

_Credence?_

“Tina? Tina!”

Newt took a few steps forward, unsure what he was walking on.

“You’re sure?”

Her voice was coming from behind. He turned and followed it.

“Tina!”

He waited then heard her whisper.

“Newt?”

“Tina! Where are you?”

He waited for her voice, watching in astonishment as the white world faded into dark gray, then black.

“Newt?”

“I’m here,” he responded. Her voice was so clear, it was as if she were standing right in front of him.

Blurs of dull color moved while rectangles took shape and remained stationary.

“I don’t understand. Where?” she muttered.

When the place finished developing, he could see that the blurs had transformed into people, the rectangles were buildings, and the ground was comprised of crisscrossed bricks. Newt recognized the street as one in the wizarding section of Paris. Though he could see countless strangers surrounding him, he couldn’t hear anything as he tried to locate Tina. He pushed past people, wondering how far she’d gone from him.

He noticed giant bubbles, fire magic, and candy vendors, but didn’t pay much attention. The world was as it usually was except for the absence of sound. He had never known the sensation before; even in the case, the creatures filled the silence with their communications.

He turned in a full circle, scanning everywhere.

_Where is she?_

Her name burned on his lips but he didn’t say it out loud. If she was far away, she would never be able to hear him. A man passed by Newt, riding a contraption that looked similar to a Muggle bicycle. However, the entire thing was made of candy. A stream of children chased after it with a few annoyed adults following them.

Newt felt a tap on his shoulder and whipped around to see Tina’s bewildered expression.

The delighted crowd roared in his ears as his eyes met hers. They burned brighter than the display of fire magic he’d passed.

“What are you doing here?”

He blinked several times, trying to process her question.

“How did you do that?” he asked.

“Do what?” she yelled over the crowd.

Fireworks burst into the sky and took the image of a neon dragon flying in the air. They both watched for a few seconds, captured by the display.

“You're here.”

She seemed to be reassuring herself that it wasn't her imagination.

“Yes, I am.” She folded her arms before Newt continued. “Dumbledore gave me some sort of Portkey device. You heard me before; didn’t you? I said your name. It was all very strange—like a scene was being painted before me.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know the details. He wrote—”

“No, I mean, why did you come here?”

“To find you.”

Her eyes were wide like a frightened animal’s. He almost expected her to run away from him.

“You always appear out of nowhere,” she stated.

* * *

 

Her thoughts were partly with Newt while the rest were concerned with finding Credence. She hadn’t caught sight of Credence during the last few days which had sent her mind somersaulting into possible theories as to where he could be. However, it was difficult for her to concentrate on her investigation with Newt standing there.

“Tina, can we go somewhere quieter? I'd like to talk to you.”

Words left her mouth before she could stop them.

“I’m busy at the moment, Mr. Scamander.”

She moved to leave.

“I heard you asking someone about Credence.”

She stopped.

“He’s alive. That’s why I’m here.”

Surprise, happiness, then hurt crossed his face. She turned to fight her way through the crowd, knowing that it wasn’t the best way to introduce the information to him.

_Why is he here just when I need to focus? I thought he wasn’t coming back._

“I can help you!”

She turned and watched as he approached her. She wasn’t sure what to say. All she wanted to do was leave.

_Why isn’t Leta with him?_

“Please, can I come with you?”

They were closer than necessary. She took a step back and shrugged, her face feeling hot.

_If he would just stay away, I could forget about him._

_Well…_

_That’s not true. I couldn’t forget about him even when he was gone._

He looked so helpless that she wanted to say he could go with her.

A roar pierced through the noise of the crowd, causing people to quiet down. Wizards and witches floating in magical bubbles frantically returned to the ground.

She remembered the same sound in the subway as she’d watched Credence become a million pieces of dark matter.

“That's...that isn't—”

“Credence,” Tina whispered.

A black ball of chaotic energy bowled past the circus tent in front of them, causing people to scream. A wave of intense anxiety shot through Tina’s whole body.

_“...Newt and I will protect you…”_

Her hands began to shake as she pulled out her wand. Newt casted protective spells over the crowd, shouting the incantations out loud.

A different roar—one that sounded like a beast—rumbled. The various game booths were destroyed as the Obscurus crashed into them. Smoke rose from the tent. Nearly everyone in the crowd had Disapparated except for the circus employees. Tina heard somebody other than her or Newt call out.

“Credence!”

A stunning young woman stood next to the smoldering circus tent with her hair done up in an elaborate bun. She wore a dark, shiny dress and black lipstick. The Obscurus paused in midair before drifting toward her in a peaceful way.

Tina stalked forward, her legs trembling as she gritted her teeth. Newt was next to her, keeping up with her pace. She heard him call out, but his words seemed far away.

They heard something large coming closer, paws pounding against the ground. A large creature burst out of the circus tent with a mane of bright light. It had striped golden-brown fur, ginormous fangs, and a large, pink nose.

Tina and Newt halted, surprised by the sudden entrance. They realized that Credence—who’d transformed back from the Obscurus—and the woman were trying to calm the beast down. They managed to convince the cat-like creature to lean down and allow them to ride on its back.

“Wait!” Tina shouted.

The creature bounded toward them, carrying Credence and the woman. Tina was about to dodge out of the way when she felt Newt’s hand take hers. In an instant, the street before them disappeared.

They were in a world of white.

* * *

 

The card was in between their clasped hands, now folded into fourths. Newt inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to catch his breath.

“Don’t worry. We’re safe,” he said. Her hand was trembling in his. “That was a Zouwu.”

She didn’t acknowledge his words but gazed at the setting they were in with darting eyes.

“Where are we?”

He gave her the note to read. Her hand shook so badly, he wondered how she could make any of the words out. When she finished, she handed it back and he placed it into his pocket.

“It takes a moment for us to arrive there.”

She folded her arms and walked a few steps away.

“H-he got away.”

Newt could hear the anger in her voice.

“We’ll find him again.”

She didn’t respond.

“You’re shaking.”

“I’m fine. I was just shocked to see him as the Obscurus.”

“Are you cold? You can have my coat.”

She shook her head. Newt almost gave it to her anyway, but he didn’t think she would accept it. He had so much to say to her, but he knew that he needed to focus on Credence.

“How long have you known he’s alive?”

“I found out a few days after you left.”

_Didn’t you think that information would be important to tell me?_

Newt didn’t ask his question out loud. He was sure that if he did, it would only make her more upset. He was about to ask another question when she spoke.

“How was your meeting?”

He was surprised by the unrelated inquiry.

“Both were fine.”

“Both?”

“One with Mr. Worme, the other with Leta and Theseus.”

“Oh.” Her expression was grim. “Did you tell her how you feel?”

The white began to fade into darker colors.

“Leta?” Newt asked. Even her voice wavered.

“Yes. Did you win her back?”

_Why can’t you see that I’m here to win you back?_

He approached her with caution and stopped, standing an arms-length away from her.

“I told her I’m not in love with her.”

She looked at him.

“You did?”

“I did.”

“You’re sure?”

He hesitated, unsure if she was asking about if he’d really talked to Leta or if he was sure of his feelings.

“Yes, I’m very sure.”

“Oh.”

He wished she would say more, but she didn’t. There were shapes and a few moving blurs of color. Tina bit her lip, still shaking, but not as much as when they’d first entered the place. Newt wished that the strange feeling between them would pass.

“We can look for Credence after we talk to Dumbledore’s friend.”

Tina didn’t respond to him.

“I’m sorry for what I said about Aurors. It was unkind even though it was true.” Her eyebrows lowered into a frown. He continued. “But you’re not what I said they are. Y-you’ve gone middle head.” He realized that his statement made no sense to her. “It’s an expression. You’re like the middle head of a Runespoor—the visionary.”

Her head tilted as she folded her arms. Her expression was different from any other way she had gazed at him before.

“Who else uses that expression, Mr. Scamander?”

“I think it might just be me.” It felt like a small victory when she smiled.

“Do you know anything else about why Dumbledore wants us both to see this friend of his?”

Newt shook his head as everything around them solidified. They were standing on a street in front of a gray, ancient-looking building. From what they could see in the dim lighting of the lamppost, the windows were comprised of square panes of glass and a strange symbol hung on the side of the house. They heard the sudden sounds of footsteps heading in the direction away from them.

“This must be it,” Newt stated. Tina didn’t look confident. “What?”

“I didn’t say anything,” she responded.

“You’re worried.”

She nodded. Newt pulled his wand out.

“Don’t be.”

“You just took all of my worries away.” He examined her face, noting her sarcastic tone. “How do you know this isn’t a bad idea?”

_“Are you crazy?”_

“This is Dumbledore’s friend. He wouldn’t send us to someone dangerous.”

“Have you met this friend?”

“No.”

“Then how do you know it’s not a trap?”

_“...I’ll catch you.”_

“You don’t have to come with me,” he said after a moment.

Newt waited for her to say that she was going to leave. He wouldn’t have been surprised if she did. However, she shook her head and spoke quietly.

“I’ve missed you.”

Newt’s eyes widened. They heard the sound of a door opening before a soothing voice with a French accent spoke.

“Have you come with the card?”

A woman with white hair, tan robes, and a lined mouth was standing in the doorway of the house they were supposed to visit. Newt nodded and she beckoned them forward. He was struck by her wizened appearance. He fumbled with the card to show her that they were who they said they were.

“Come in. Nicolas is waiting for you.”

Newt let Tina enter first before he followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write. Hope you enjoyed this one. :)


End file.
